My idiot and I
by Bunpire sapphirerocks
Summary: "Wait,so you're saying I am his soulmate and we are engaged?" "Yes,that's the truth. And BTW you are moving in with him." "What!" "Aww, come-on it'll be fun" the idiot smirked. No one ever saw this coming. World war 3 is about to start. Read and review!:D
1. Chapter 1: Blood Cookies

A/n: Hey people! For the past few months I have been rewriting and editing this story. The old chapters are taken down and I have reposted these instead. It's slightly different from the old chapters, but simply follows the original story/idea. I hope all old readers and new ones would enjoy this, please review! (: and tell me what you think! I will be updating as fast as possible. Love ya'll!

Chapter 1

**Mary-Lynnette**

My name is Mary-Lynnette Carter. I have straight brown hair and eyes as blue as the Caribbean Sea. You see, I lived by the sea. I was a straight A' student and Astronomy was my life, sort of. I have a loving family, me, my brother Mark, my mom and dad. I was seventeen when my perfect little world changed.

It was a Saturday, around seven in the morning. As usual, I would be sleeping –who wouldn't—and possibly dreaming about discovering a new planet and working for NASA. Laugh at me if you want, but that was my dream job.

Then I was woken up by the sirens of the police car and the next thing I knew, I was getting the shock of my life.

I groaned with annoyance as I stretched lazily. God, who rings people's doorbells in the early morning? I put on my bunny slippers –hey, don't laugh—and slowly walked out of my room. The door next to mine creaked open softly.

"Who's that?" My brother asked groggily, rubbing his right eye.

"I don't know, I am going to check, stay here okay?" I gave him a slight warn and trudged downstairs. He ignored me and walked along. However, I let him follow me anyway. (Stubbornness runs in the family.)

I twisted the knob and opened the door, only to find two police officers standing on my doorstep. And let me tell you, finding them on your doorstep is not something you want to happen in the morning.

"Can I help you, sir?" I asked the black haired officer, while his auburn haired friend looked around.

"Are your parents by any chance Nicholas Carter and Tanya Carter?" He looked at the file in his hands and muttered.

I didn't like where this was leading. I could feel Mark tensing up behind me.

I, however, replied curiously, "Um, yeah. Is there something wrong?"

Their faces were full of pity instantly. "I am sorry, but I need you tell you this. You parents were involved in an accident and they left. We already informed your aunt Katherine."

"Thank you." I murmured flatly and slammed the door in their face.

My heart stopped. Numbness took over my body, and everything was a blur. I felt Mark's body collapsing into mine, crying into my shoulder. Instead, I feel nothing. The tears just wouldn't come out.

We stood there for a long time, with Mark crying and my arms around him.

Mark had stopped crying and was staring at the photo album. Me? I was eating lunch, but tasting nothing. I had already changed out of my bed clothes and was dressed in a white blouse and black shorts. My hair was combed out of their tangles and tied into a ponytail.

I glanced over my shoulder at Mark. His brown hair was in a mess, his blue eyes puffy and red from crying and his shirt wrinkled. He looked like his life had been sucked out of him.

I walked over to the stove and filled his plate with the pasta I cooked. I placed the plate in front of him, motioning him to eat.

Mark glared at me, anger in his eyes. "How could you?" He growled.

"How could I what?"

"How could you act like as if anything hadn't happen? How could you do that to mom and dad?" He snarled.

"Because Mark, that would be what they want us to do! They wouldn't want us to just ignore everything else because they died okay! They wouldn't want you to starve yourself because of what happen, so eat!" I yelled at him. "Please, eat." I added softly later.

Mark eyes soften. "I am sorry." He muttered and shoved a forkful of pasta into his mouth.

Katherine came three hours later from Oregon. She had definitely been crying. She hugged us both and we watched movies for the rest of the day.

Three days later, we had mom and dad's funeral. We had a little gathering and everyone cried, except for me. Everyone wore black, except for me. I showed up in a light greenish-blue sundress with the brightest smile I could put on and everyone stared at me as if I was crazy. Mark and Katherine did to at first but they let me be.

We went home and scattered their ashes into the sea. They first meet each other there. A week later, Katherine became our legal guardian and we moved to a little town in Oregon. One thing I was excited about was that I could see the stars clearer.

We had been driving for quite a while now, from the airport to highways, then to smaller roads, more trees… This town sure was isolated. Katherine, however said, it wasn't as horrible as I thought. They had pretty much everything like my old place have.

Except for the sea, but I didn't tell her that.

"So, what school are I and Mark going?" I asked, peering at the shops that we were passing by.

"Well, you both would be going to Winston High, it's a private school actually, but I know the daughter of the principal so you guys get to enroll."

"But aren't private schools expensive?" Mark popped in, leaning closer to hear our conversation.

Katherine laughed. "Well, they are. However, as for Winston High, as long as you both would either help out in the library or the school café, you guys get it free. And your grades must be at least no lower than a C."

Well that sounds fine to me. Mark groaned.

"Are we walking to school?" I asked.

Katherine nodded. "For this few months yes, until I found a car or transport for you both." She added, stopping her car in front of a two-storey house with a huge lawn. It was painted pinkish-brown, a brown door suited in the middle, with white roses planted on each side of the door. A huge tree was planted nearby, a swing made from a wooden plank and ropes hanging from the branches.

Flashing us a smile, she beamed happily, "Well, here we are guys, your new home."

OOO

**Ash **

I stared boringly at the television screen in front of me. They were showing some lame vampire movie called Full Moon or something like that. Jade love it so such. Jeez, what was so interesting about it anyway? I was so much more entertaining.

They made the werewolves much more entertaining than the vampires which I, Ash Redfern, did not like. But if I was a girl, Jacob was so much hotter than Edward but no one could ever be hotter than me.

"This is what I get for moving to this dreadful town." I grumbled angrily, squeezing the red rubber ball in my hand. Quinn gave it to me if you are wondering; he said I got anger issues. Well look who's talking.

"Well we didn't force you too. You are free to leave y'know." Kestrel plopped down beside me, munching on what I think was a cookie. The only problem was that it was red. (Like Eww, what is that?)

"Well dad forced me, I can't leave." I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Well nobody told you to waste all your time on gambling and flirting with girls in Las Vegas. And _surely,_ no one told you to get grounded." Kestrel smiled, reaching for another cookie.

"Um, what are you eating?" I questioned.

"Blood cookies, Rowan made them earlier, she was experimenting with blood and human food." She laughed at my expression. "Want one? They are pretty good."

"Eww, I think I'll pass." I wrinkled my nose with disgust. Real blood was way better than this blood in cookie thingy.

"Okay then." Kestrel laughed and pulled Damon outside. I should explain, Damon was her boyfriend aka soulmate *enter barf*, and was a vampire. He looked okay I guess, with a mop of bright auburn hair, cool blue eyes and the usual pale skin.

"Hey what's with the frown?" Quinn fist punched me before plopping his ass beside me.

I sighed. "I hate this place. It's so boring. Nothing ever happens."

"Don't say that though. Maybe your soulmate would appear here." Quinn smiled genuinely.

"You are kidding right?" I laughed. He must be joking. Come-on, this was John Quinn we were talking about, Quinn the heartless vampire, Quinn the horrible.

"Nope, I found mine you know." Then he had that mushy love-sick expression on his face which sometimes Kestrel had on when Damon was mention.

I stared at him with disbelief. "Oh Quinn, not you too! I thought you were joking on the phone!" I groaned. Jeez, what was with people turning mushy and cheesy like a love-sick puppy?

"It's true okay. Believe me, someday you will find that girl and you won't be laughing anymore." Quinn patted my back and stood up. He practically danced –yes, dance—towards the coat closet, smiling dreamily.

"Where are you going?"

"To find my soulmate, call you soon." He waved and walked out of the house. "Ahh, Rashel."

"Pff, soulmates," I scoffed, crumbling a blood cookie in my hand.

What was with the soulmate thing anyway? Like as if it was real. It was so sad that someone like my sisters and best-friend would believe there was such thing, just plain disgusting. Yuck.

I felt my long sharp fangs growing longer, extending to their perfect length. At the same time, I knew my lips were turning redder by the second, and my eyes would have a tint of silver.

With that, I pierced my fangs into the neck of the deer, draining the life out of it.

I wiped the blood on my lips with my sleeve. This was the third deer that I had drained tonight; guess I was just a little hungry. I smiled with content as I stood up from my crouching position. The silver moon shone brightly on the dark purplish-blue sky while stars twinkled. Looks like I was late for a date.

Nah, she could wait. I was going to break up with her anyway.

I walked home slowly, humming a little tune under my breath.

"Bop, bop, bop, bop to the top…" A little figure with slivery hair sung and danced on the porch, looks like someone was high on sugar again. Imagine a hyper Jade, and then add in a spoonful of sugar, equals not good. Once Jade was high on sugar, she could go on for days, even weeks, depending on how much she took. Let me, the mighty Ash Redfern tell you, an over-Joyful Jade equals Annoyed Ash. And Ash didn't like to be annoyed, because when he's annoyed, he couldn't be Awesome/ Amazing. Got it? Good.

Jade's green eyes lit up as soon as she saw me coming up the porch, "ASH!" She squealed.

_**Just ignore her, just ignore her, reach for the door**_, the voice in my head said. I happily obliged.

"ASH, ASH, ASH, ASH, ASH!" Jade squealed, blocking the door.

"What?" I sighed in frustration.

She giggled and hiccupped. "HI!" She yelled and giggled more.

"Whatever, just move!" I shoved her away. Haha, look she fell!

I dashed into my bedroom, and pulled on a clean black shirt. Winking at myself in the mirror, I grabbed my car keys and headed downstairs towards the back gate.

"Where are you going?" Rowan asked.

"On a date with Brittany," I smirked.

"Don't hurt anyone okay?" Rowan said in her motherly tone.

"Yeah, fine."

A/N: Thanks for reading! (:


	2. Chapter 2: First day and Hangovers

A/N: Hi people, this is the new and edited Chapter 2. Please read and review (: I hope the new one is better than the old one. And to all the old readers, thanks for all your support since I started this story and the new one may be slightly different from the old one. And to the new readers, I hope you like it. Enjoy!

Chapter 2

**Ash **

Bzz…bzz…

"What now?" I groaned, rubbing my head in pain.

Ugh, I hate hangovers. I know, you would wonder how can vampires get hangovers, most importantly, how can they even get drunk? Well, let me tell you then, I did. Mainly it was all Kestrel fault. After I got back from breaking another girl's heart (I rock), Kestrel had a little party going on. She had to bring back some human guys with alcoholic drinks. And there was Jade too with the stupid curiosity of hers. She had to wonder if vampires could get drunk, and as for me, the innocent handsome brother whom was just watching Glee, was the victim. I could just sue them for forcing and abusing me. Pah, and dad thought they were angels. _Ash, stop making Jade cry! _Or,_ Ash, give Kestrel the remote! _Ash this Ash that, if only he knew his daughters were evil… Grr… Well except Rowan, she's nice. Like pillows!

"Oh…_Ashhhhhhhhhhhhh…_" Jade cooed with her sugary sweet voice, poking me in the ribs.

"Jeez, what's with the shouting?" I complained, wincing at her voice.

"Aww, Ash is upset." She battled her eyelashes, pouting sadly. See, I told you! EVIL!

"Go away!" I threw a pillow in her face, and glared. "And stop yelling!"

Instead, all she did was laugh. (Evil) "Okay fine, I am leaving. But I must say dear brother; you put off quite a show last night." Jade winked one of her green eyes and left me lost in confusion.

Last night, what happened after I got drunk?

But then I saw the neon green numbers flashing at me.

Shit.

I was so extremely late. Basketball practice was going to start in ten more minutes, and Coach Dawson would be bursting in flames since I was always late. Yeah sure, he would most probably give me his famous lecture or threaten to report me to Principal Riggins, but there was something I was sure of, they would never, when I said never I mean it, kick me off the basketball team.

However, I would be assigned to another toilet cleaning job. Yuck, not the greatest job ever.

I grumbled and muttered a few curses as I stepped into the bathroom. After putting on the matching navy blue shirt and shorts –in within one minute, I know, I am pretty awesome—I grabbed my bag and ran downstairs, straight to my ride which was awaiting me in the garage, without even calling for my sisters.

_Hmm, should I?_ I gave a second thought.

_**Nah, they can walk. It's not like they will die.**_ The voice in my head replied.

I smirked at my handsome reflection in the mirror, as I headed towards Winston High, otherwise known as hell.

Hey, my head didn't hurt anymore!

OOO

**Mary-Lynnette**

I stared at the girl in the mirror.

Her blue eyes were huge, mix emotions swirling in them. Long brown hair fell down her shoulders framing her heart-shaped face. Pink lips pulled into a straight line.

So, what now? I asked myself.

Honestly, I didn't really know what to do. Should I act bitter and angry because I lost my parents like everyone did or should I act sad and mournful? Hmm, tough choice…

Or I could just act like how my parents wanted me too, be happy.

Yup, that was what I was going to do.

Without giving a second thought, I fished out the perfectly ironed school uniform from the closet. It was nothing special, just a white short-sleeved blouse with a navy blue above knee-length skirt to match. Slowly, I took off the shorts and over-sized T-shirt I was wearing and wore the uniform. It fitted just perfectly. Then I put on a pair of white ballet flats to finish off the look.

I guess I was presentable now.

The smell of burn toast filled the kitchen. Not something you will be expecting in the morning. An auburn haired female stood in front of the stove, looking helpless.

I should introduce her I guess. Katherine Carter is her name, otherwise known as my aunt. She's twenty five, has short auburn hair, a tall figure –I guess tallness runs in the family—blue eyes and suck at cooking. She works as a wedding planner, and hates it when we call her aunt. Oh, and by the way, she's single and a fashionable person, unlike me.

"Um, do you need help?" I asked, trying to contain my laughter.

Katherine shot me a sad look, "Yes, I am afraid so."

I took the pancake mix from her and shoo her out of the kitchen. Which she gladly obliged and instead she leaned over to look from the island, then was accompanied with a blurry looking sixteen year-old.

"Good morning, Mark." I greeted as I pushed the pancakes towards them.

"Mhm…" He replied, digging into the pancakes like a hungry man who hadn't eaten in a week.

I shot him a disgusted look, while he just shrugged.

"So, how was the fever coming along?" Katherine questioned, draining her glass of yogurt drink.

He shrugged again.

"Do you think you can go to school?" I asked.

He shrugged again. Oh gosh, I was getting annoyed.

"Nope, I don't think he could." Katherine read the thermometer she popped into his mouth earlier.

"Okay then, then I'll be going." I smiled and ruffled Mark's brown hair.

As soon as I was about to leave, an arm gripped my wrist. And of course, who else would it be besides Katherine. Damn, she looked dissatisfied.

"Yes?" I squeaked.

"You are just leaving like that?" Her lip-glossed lips frowning, disapproval shown on her face.

I asked, "Yeah, why?"

"But you didn't even have any make up on!" Katherine complained.

Um, okay… "But I am just going to school, not a fashion show."

"At least some mascara would do!" She dragged me by the wrist and held me down on a chair.

So there I was, tortured by my aunt as she applied chemicals onto my face. While somebody *cough* Mark *cough* watched television as if nothing had happened.

Finally when she was done, I dashed out of the house before she had any other ideas.

Spring was my second favorite season, coming after autumn. The sky was a mixture of colors, and the moon was still visible, although it was starting to fade. There weren't much people on the road yet, since it was only seven.

Maybe this town would do me good after all.

The school was a big, modest four-storey building, painted creamy white, the smell of fresh paint lingering in the air. Different type of trees, shrubs, ferns and blooming plants were planted around the school, wooden benches placed here and there.

I took out the school guide and browse through. Classes start everyday at eight thirty and end at two. Co-curriculum for sports activities start at seven thirty everyday, clubs meetings usually start after school. Swimming classes once every week. However, what caught my eyes was the astronomy club.

I think I am going to like this school. I thought. But that was before I realized how wrong I was.

So, what to do now? I wondered, checking the time. The school office wasn't opened yet.

"Hey, watch it!" Someone yelled from somewhere, followed by a few yells.

What was that all about? Too bad I didn't get to see because this was the time when I landed face-first on the gravel road. And the pusher just ran away.

I was pissed. I hate it when people do that. Now where was that idiot? I cursed under my breath as I looked around with searching eyes. All I got was a glimpse of blond hair. Hmph, it must be some super egotistical male that all the girls swoon over.

"Well he did have a nice back view."Eww, what was I saying?

"Moron." I mumbled as I tried to stand up, but failed.

"Yup, I couldn't agree more. Need some help?" A girl around Mark's age with a chirpy voice handed out a hand which I gladly took. She was pretty, with silvery green eyes and platinum blond hair that seemed silvery. She definitely looked like one of the popular people.

"Um, thanks." I smiled awkwardly. What, I was not good with introductions.

"Nah, it's okay. I must apologize for my brother's rudeness though; I hope you wouldn't get mad." She flashed a radiant smile. "Hi, I am Jade Redfern."

"I am Mary-Lynnette. So that's your brother?" I asked curiously. Well they didn't really seem alike. His hair was much darker than hers and much browner.

"Yeah, sadly," She frowned but then beamed, "Hey aren't you that new student? I could show you around if you want."

"Sure."

OOO

**Ash **

"Stupid human girl," I cursed, my words dripping with venom. Not literally of course.

I was late for practice all because of her, and as predicted, I was forced to wash the boy's toilet again after school. Jeez, Coach Dawson really pisses me off, and the thing that sucked most was the fact that he was the type of human that couldn't be hypnotized, stupid vermin.

"Hey Ash," A voice crooned.

I gazed at the blond slutty looking female beside me. She was smiling flirtatiously, her finger trailing down my arm. Way to ruin my already ruined mood.

"Hey Brittany," I greeted her flatly, pushing her away. She reeked of too much perfume. Jeez, don't they ever hear of too much?

To my disappointment, she moved back closer, into my personal bubble, my BUBBLE!

"Aww, I miss you Ash." Brittany whined, slinging her arms around my neck which I pulled it off.

"Brittany, I already told you, I don't like you, I am just using you, and we are over. Now run along and find some other guy to make-out with." I peeled her off and stormed off, leaving her to sob.

"I hate you Ash Redfern!" She yelled but I kept walking anyway.

I know I was a heartless person so deal with it.

I strode into the classroom as everyone quiet down. Ahh, I love the attention.

"Morning ladies," I winked and flashed my irresistible charming smile at them, earning some glares from envious guys. I, Ash Redfern, was the hottest guy in school.

"Hey Ash," The girls replied flirtatiously, either baffling their eyelashes or twirling their hair.

I walked passed them and sit at my assigned seat, at the end of the lab. I didn't really have a partner so I had the whole table to myself. Besides, I didn't need a partner; I got the whole school of girls to keep me company.

Life was good.

A/n: Please review. :D You guys are awesome!


	3. Chapter 3: Feisty

A/N: Well, here you go, THE NEW EDITED VERSION OF chapter 3 is up! Hope you like it. And thanks for all the reviewers and readers (:

OOO

**Mary-Lynnette**

One thing about Jade, she must be _the_ most hyper and random person to ever live. All she did was talk and talk and talk. One second she could be talking about the teachers (whom she said were evil), the next second she would be squealing about the cuteness of squirrels. But to be honest, she was a pretty nice girl, talkative maybe but it was okay I guess.

"…Then I saw this really, really, really, really cute bunny so I was like 'Oh my gosh a bunny'-"

"Jade?"

"-Then I hug it and squeeze-"

"JADE!"

"Huh, yes?"

"The bell rang. I got to get to class now." I replied as politely as I can.

"Oh yeah, sure, see you later." Jade flashed her pearly white teeth and skipped –yes, she skipped—off to her class.

And there I was, left standing in the middle of the empty hallway. Sighing softly, I walked down the hallway, searching for the biology lab. Gosh, how many biology labs did this school have? I had tumbled across three biology labs now and still no sign of my class. Damn.

"I hate you Ash Redfern!" Came ringing through the hallway.

Hey, wasn't Ash Redfern Jade's brother? I wondered what he did to this girl.

I approached her slowly as her profile came into view. She had strawberry blond hair, and fierce green eyes. Her body was slumped against the lockers and was currently glaring at the rubbish bin on the opposite side.

Aww, I felt sad for this girl and completely mad at the guy who did this to her. I mean come-on, what a heartless jerk!

"Hey, are you okay?" I half-crouched and handed her a tissue. (Why do I have a feeling you are staring at me with disbelief? I can be nice okay?)

Said girl titled her head upwards and glared at me. I backed off as she stood up and I noticed she was taller than she looked, around my height maybe, but shorter. And she didn't seem to be intimidated by my height.

"I don't need your pity, loser." She spat and stormed off, knocking my shoulder in the process.

_Okay_…now I didn't seem to pity her anymore. All the sorry for her just disappeared. Now I can understand why he dumped her –or so I think he did—but leaving a girl to cry alone –no matter how arrogant she is—w as not what a guy should do.

Still, it was none of my business. Besides, I had another more important matter on my hands. Like where to find my biology class.

OOO

**Ash **

Oh my, god. Someone save me. Seriously, this woman was so boring. Even a dung beetle is way entertaining than her. (Yes I just compared her to a dung beetle) And her voice, jeez, was so high-pitched and when she shouts, it was even worse. Don't be fooled by her looks though, she was one tough meanie. She may look small and timid, maybe angelic to some people; but deep down inside she was evil, and she was always out to get me, creeper. Hey, I was so not over-exaggerating, Ash Redfern didn't do exaggerating.

Hey look, the evil-woman-in-disguise-of-a-sweet-looking-teacher stopped talking. And why was everyone staring at the door instead of me? It better not be a guy, because no one can beat Ash Redfern.

"Um, hi?" a soft-spoken voice stammered. _Oooo_, it's a girl.

"Why are you late?" The evil lady spoke, tapping her chalk on the table.

"…I got lost?" The girl –I assume it was a girl because I am awesome—blurted out. Damn, she was one funny chick. Too bad I can't see her face from this seat.

"Fine, since it is your first day, I'll let you go." Oh, a newbie, cool. Newbie or not, girls always fall on my glorious feet.

"Thanks." Uh-oh, she forgot something.

"Thanks _Miss Brandon_." The evil lady gritted.

"Oh, thanks Miss Brandon." She replied. See, I told you so.

Hmm, I wondered where she was going to sit… oh well lucky for her, looked like she get to sit with the ever-so-Awesome Ash Redfern. (Since there are no more seats)

_**Hopefully she's hot. **_

_Yes, you know me so well, me 2._

_**Of course me 1, I am you.**_

_Haha, we Ash are so awesome._

And then I and Ash 2 shared some mental laugh.

And guess who was it, it was her.

OOO

**Mary-Lynnette**

WHY? WHY HIM! I was certainly pissed. Even just looking at his face made me nauseous. Oh well, he didn't seem pleased either, he was giving me the evil eye. He was not the only one who was giving me the eye, seemed like all the girls were. Wow, jealous were we? If only they knew how much I would want to exchange seats with them.

He seemed to want to piss me more, because he placed his stuff all over my seat.

"Move over." I gritted through my teeth.

"Hmm…let me think about it," He put on what I suppose it was his thinking face. "NO!" He half yelled half whispered.

What an asshole. Hey, Ash and Ass, they rhyme!

"Move over, ass." I shot him a glare that would kill pigeons mid air.

He ignored me, which was so totally unforgivable. No one, when I say no one I mean no one, ever dared to do that to me. Fine, if he wants it the hard way, I'll give him the hard way. I shoved his stuff onto the floor (Haha, in your face) and replaced it with my own. I smiled sweetly at him, trying to contain the laughter.

"Is there a problem Mr. Redfern and Miss. Carter?" Miss Brandon inquired.

"Nope, Miss Brandon," Smiling angelically, I replied.

-o-o-

We were given group work to do later on. Of course, I was paired up with Mr. Ass over there. He wasn't even doing anything for Pete's sake –whoever Pete was—and all he did was whispered some insults now and then, poking me with his pencil, doodling on our worksheet instead of writing down the answers… Gosh, I could feel my head bursting.

Here comes another poke.

"Oh my god, could you stop it?" I whispered, giving him my own evil eye.

He smiled back innocently, "Stop what?"

"You know what." I simply answered.

"Oh, you mean this?" There came another poke.

Finally, I put down my pencil. "I despise you."

"Hearing your voice makes me sick."He hissed back.

"Well, even just looking at your face makes me sick." His face darkened. Looks like I hit a nerve. Better stomp it hard then. "Even more, just hearing your name makes me sick."

But he regained his posture soon, and a smirk formed on his lips. "Oooo, a little feisty are we?"

God, he was so annoying.

I decided to be mature. So, I ignored him and continued with the work. Then you wouldn't guess what smarty-pants did. Even thinking about it now makes chills down my spine.

He leaned in closer, his lips almost touching my earlobe (Eww) and whispered, "I like feisty girls, too bad you are just not my type." That idiot, I knew he was smirking even though I couldn't see.

"Well, no worries," I said kindly as I keep my stuff, "because huge kitties with big fat egos like you, just aren't my type." With that I walked out of the lab, leaving him speechless.

Mary-Lynnette: 1, Ash Redfern: 0

-o-o-

As soon as I escape from the evil clutches of Ash Redfern, I practically skipped through the hallways, looking for my next class. Yeah, I was in a pretty good mood. However as usual, the universe just _loves_ to annoy me. Note the sarcasm. The hallways were pretty packed, and everyone seemed to be in their cliques, chatting away.

Bam!

A loud bang with a few shrieks and screams were heard. Almost instantly, the whole hallway quiet down and silence fill the air. Within seconds, a crowd had formed nearby, and some of the guys were chanting "Fight, fight, fight…" Ugh, immature guys, typical.

Hoping to make a quick escape, I scan around the hall, looking for an escape route. Everyone was walking in the different direction as I was, while I was trying to leave, they were trying to get a view of the fight. Anyways, I wriggled my way through the hall of pack sardines and emerged into the bright daylight! Yes VITORY! And for your information, I actually punched my fists in the air. (Yes I know, I am weird) Thankfully, the students were too focused on the fight; they did not notice my weird display. I was smiling like there was no tomorrow and power walked down the hallway while I looked behind at the crowd. Yep, I agree that only a moron would do such a thing however I was not aware of my foolishness.

There I was, smiling and walking without looking my way and guess what? I banged into something hard. (Insert I told you so) Firstly, it was not a wall, a door or a pillar. Instead, it was more of some_one_ than something. The person laughed instead of wincing in pain, and boy was that a nice laugh. Being the klutz I was, I dropped my textbooks on the floor. To hide the embarrassment, I quickly dipped my head down and pick up the books and papers.

"Are you okay?" The person I knocked into laughed.

"Yeah, sorry about that," I flashed him a weak smile and boy; he sure has a nice pair of eyes. They were the most unique type of color, piercing lavender blue with specks of silver in them. He had a mop of raven black hair, and slightly tanned skin. First look at him, and I could have just melt right on the spot.

"Naw, it's cool." He helped me up, "And here you go." He smiled crookedly and gave me my papers. (Insert swoon) I mean seriously, you don't see this kind of guys these days, sadly.

I swore I feel my cheeks heated up. "Thanks, I should be going now."

"Okay, I got to go too." He tapped his watch, "What's your name?"

"Mary-Lynnette," I replied. Gosh, this guy is just…perfect.

He smiled again. "I'm Lance. It's an honor to meet you. I guess I'll see you around!" Lance waved and sprinted down the hall. Huh, seems like the crowd had dispersed. And I was late for class. Oh joy.

A/N: REVIEW, and thanks for reading (:


	4. Chapter 4: Bipolar issues and Dodgeball

A/N: Here you go! I had some internet connection problems so I couldn't update sooner. Sorry about that. Anyways, enjoy! (: This is more of a filter chapter.

Chapter 4

**Ash**

Grr…stupid human, damn, why is she so… so…confident?

Damn, girls usually start crying if I ever told them 'you're not my type', either human or not, they usually, no, always cry. What's wrong with this girl? Who did she think she was so…so…ARGH! She wasn't even the least affected by my strong charms. Girls always fall on my feet, even when I was just a little but cute three year-old vampire, girls followed me around.

But why is this girl so different?

ARGH, thinking makes Ash hungry. Not only hungry for blood, however hungry for some action as well, if you know what I mean. He-he, damn I am humorous.

_We always are aren't we?_

_**You got that right Ash 1.**_

_Its time to look for another girl, who do you think we should pick?_

_**How about that pretty black haired girl over there? She sure has killer curves.**_

_Okie-dokie, we sure are lucky today._

I felt a nudge on my shoulder. Grr…no one touches Ash Redfern. Oh wait, that was just Lance.

"Yes?" I drawled.

"What's with the sudden mood change?" Lance asked.

I continued staring at the girl. I mean seriously, she has a hot body. Hey, I may dislike humans but that does not mean I didn't like human girls with hot bodies. I'm still a guy okay.

"Ash, did you hear me?"

I blinked rapidly. "Well, technically not." I smiled smugly.

Lance slapped his forehead. Huh, I guess there must have been a bug. Bugs are gross.

"What are you staring at anyways?"

I pointed at the sexy hot girl. Lance's blue-purple eyes widen at her sight. What did I say, she was that hot.

"Pretty thing ain't she?" I drawled, leaning my chin on my hand.

Lance turned to me with a warning expression. Oooo, scary (Note the sarcasm)

"Dude, you wouldn't want her, seriously dude," Warned Lance, shaking his head robotically. Pssh, like I was going to listen. I am Ash Redfern for freaking god sake.

I told him that.

"No seriously, just listen to me." Lance seemed serious about this. Hmm, should I listen or not?

**No, dude. 'Course not, she FREAKING hot!**

_Yeah true, but Lance seemed really, really serious._

_**So, maybe he wants her for himself.**_

_But, that's not Lance. He does not go for black haired girls._

_**Maybe he wants a change? She is hot.**_

Wow, was I always that persistent? I am good. And Ash 2 did have a point, maybe Lance _do _want her for himself. Grr and I thought he was my best friend.

"Okay, okay. I get it." I lied. Lance relaxed at that. Hmm, maybe he really, really wants her.

OOO

**Maggie**

Someone, anyone please save me! I beg you, please! Oh mother of cow, what have Coach Wesley been feeding these girls with? Seriously, we have no chance against them that was for sure. Comparing to them, we were just a bunch of small bunnies that were blocking their path. They were the school dodge ball team, for crying out loud. They had won more metals than any private school that I know of.

Gosh, they had won first place for the last five years! (Hey I am not joking okay!) And man, their captain, Samantha Pierson was one scary girl. She did not need words; even just looking into those fierce green eyes would have made your legs tremble in fear.

Well, you might be wondering what was going on? Then, let me explain. You see, Coach Wesley whom was also our Physical Education teacher, decided that we were all too weak and needed to be stronger. So her brilliant plan was: Have me be the captain and let us all be crushed by the school dodge ball team. The worst thing, rumors had it that Samantha would destroy every captain on the other team no matter who their daddies were or how much money they have. So now you see my problem.

"I hope your boyfriend doesn't mind when I destroy your little pretty face, princess." Samantha barked, her black hair sweeping across her face.

My god, comparing to them, we were like little tiny ants. Glancing at my team, I couldn't felt more terrified. In my group were the Garner twins, whom were texting on their phone while flipping their straight blond hair every three minutes. Then there was Amber Kingston—Winston High very own queen and head cheerleader, with Ashley Moore, probably commenting on other people clothes. Amanda the shy girl buried into her book, and a few bored looking girls sitting on the side of the bleachers.

"Coach Wesley, this is unfair!" I complained. "We are short of one player!"

She glared at me with her dull grey eyes, lips twisted in annoyance. "I don't care, just stand in your places and let us start!" And she blew her whistle into my face. Oh, gee thanks for making me deaf.

I stomped off towards my team members. My anger boiled when I heard Coach Wesley muttered "We all know who is going to win anyways" to herself. Stupid old witch. Why would anyone marry her anyway? If she did, I bet her husband would be forced into the marriage. I snickered to my own lame thought, earning some looks from others. Damn, they must think I was crazy.

After a few minutes of listening to the whining and complains of Amber Kingston about her nails, we had no choice but to play if we want to pass PE. Miss Wesley was just about to go through the rules when a girl cleared her throat and tapped Miss Wesley on the shoulder.

"For the last time Eugene, I am not free tonight. And I don't like chocolates!" She yelled without even looking. The girl's eyes were huge, and her jaw was dropping. Oh man, that was funny. And by the way, Eugene is the football coach. Everyone, even Samantha the horrible was cracking up. Unfortunately, me being an idiot, burst out laughing. Yup, I did.

Miss Wesley glared at me, motioning everyone to shut up. And, we did. "May I ask just what is so funny?" She hissed.

"Um well…" I chewed on my lip, hesitantly holding up a finger to point at that brunette girl.

Miss Wesley followed the direction of my finger, and glared at the nervous looking girl. She was shifting her weight nervously, as Miss Wesley studied her with her icy cold glare.

"Yes girl, what seem to be the problem?"

She fidgeted with her hands, "Well, I am in this class." She pulled out a plain white paper from her pocket, passing it to Miss Wesley.

She was obviously new, or else she would know never, NEVER be late for Coach Wesley class. Seriously, N-E-V-E-R! I remember last year, when Poppy was still in this class with me, we were totally screwed. We were late because our Science teacher, made us stay back because we didn't finished our homework and gave us a long lecture about not taking life seriously and blah, blah, blah… We almost cracked up on not taking life seriously. If only he knew what we were doing.

Haha, we were practically saving humanity! So for turning up five minutes late, that woman made us run ten rounds in the field, under the heavy rain! And I got sick the next day while Poppy remained the same. She was lucky for being a vampire. Damn, when I get out of high school, I am going to make Delos turn me. I think he would like that more than I will, because…well…erm, wait why am I telling you anyway? That is none of your business!

Am I going off topic again? Back to reality, hmm, looked like Coach Wesley making her join our group. Wait, what's her name? Mary-something… Eh, I guessed I would ask her later…time to welcome her to the group.

"Hey there, I am Maggie Neely." I shot her a grin. "But my friends call me Meg." (Btw, I hate that name, HATE IT, damn you Ash)

She took my out-stretched hand, giving me a smile. "I am Mary-Lynette," Oooo, pretty name. "I go by Mare, M'lin, and Mary-though I hate it- but people just call me Mare."

"Okie-dokie then," I responded. I think I may like her.

OOO

**Quinn**

Oh shit. Oh shit, SHIT!

I groaned, almost pulling my hair out of their roots, hitting my head with my book at the same time. How can I forget such an important test! Damn, now I have a test to take, an English paper to write, a History assignment to finish… Ugh, and Rashel is here and I haven't meet her the whole day! What if some guy starts to flirt with her? What if… what if… Oh god, I am going insane.

Rashel, where are you?

I groaned loudly, and yanked on my hair again. I am sorry if that freaked you out, it is just something I do when I am stressed. I walked down the hallway, running my eyes all over, looking for the only important thing in my life, Rashel.

Argh, she was not picking up her phone. Hmm, maybe I could sort of pull the string to find her.

Softly, I tugged on the string that bonded us together, and BINGO!

I sprinted down the hallway, towards the other connected building.

A waterfall of black hair passed through my eye line. I can remember that hair anywhere, RASHEL! I creep up on her, only to realize she was with someone and it was Ash? And was he flirting with her?

Wait what?

A/N: Haha, a bit of cliffhanger there. Hope you like it. This is more of a filter chapter. I promise the other chapter will be better (:


	5. Chapter 5: Friends

A/N: This chapter is pretty short and it is not one of my favorites. It was meant to be longer but I decided to split it into two. =P the next half will be way better. That's when all the drama comes in (:

Review! Love you all!

Thanks to **starr1095, purple halo, Ur kittey, TotallyGaga, L.24, RedfernChild, Kinabon x3, heh-no-sparrow'd, GallagherGirlMacey, Bebeosito, Isabella-EmeraldWyldfyre, x-blackmeadow-x, Nightworlder 13** for reviewing on the last chapter (: and thanks for all the story alerts and favorites.

OOO

**Mary-Lynette**

Turns out, Maggie knew Jade too and they are considered as really close friends. Gym was pretty bad. Really, I am serious. I got hit in the head for six times. Frigging six times! Oh my god, that other team leader is a total maniac. At least it wasn't as bad as Maggie. She got hit seventeen times. Yup, I counted.

Since we were both main targets of the Sa-'man'-tha, we both had some extra time to 'bond' in the nurse's office. Maggie is a really cool girl to talk to, I realized shortly. And the best of all, she thinks Ash Redfern is a prick too! How awesome could it get?

Maggie decided to invite me to join their table for recess. So, I was now walking towards a group of really good looking people, my hands awkwardly placed at my sides. Most of the guys seemed to have porcelain pale skin. So unfair! The girls ain't bad either, and they all looked like a bunch of friendly people.

"Maggie!" I turned towards the raven haired guy with amber eyes. He ran up to her with a bright smile, even his eyes held a soft expression when he called her. Maggie wrapped herself in his open arms. They looked to intimate for siblings so which means they are going out.

Even just looking at them, it felt like I was intruding or something. Quickly, I shifted my gaze away from the hugging couple to the others. They were all quite tall –even the girls—except for a few exceptions. And one of them seemed to be a perky loud blond I knew earlier.

Jade beamed, "Mary-Lynette!" as soon as she saw me and flung herself onto me, quite literally. I could practically feel my insides squashed in one big gigantic hug.

"Hello to you too," I murmured weakly. She continued hugging me. "Erm, could you let go of me? I can't breathe."

Almost as quickly as before, she released her grip on me. Damn, who knew such a petite girl could be so strong? Note to self: Never ever mess with Jade. She flashed an apologetic smile. "Sorry, I got carried away." Then she smiled wider, and dragged me towards the group. None of them gave any hint of surprise so I guessed they were used to Jade's over hyper behavior.

"Everyone, this is Mary-Lynette."

They muttered hellos and smiled brightly.

Firstly, she introduced me to the girls.

"These are Poppy, Thea, Blaise –Thea's cousin- Kestrel—my sister-, Jez, Gillian and you know, Maggie."

Then she moved on with the guys.

"This is James –Poppy's boyfriend-, Damon –Kestrel's boyfriend-, Morgead –he's with Jez, David's with Jill, Eric is Thea's and Delos would be the one that is stealing one of my best friends!" Jade growled at the last and glared at Delos, who gladly mimicked her.

"She's my girlfriend."

"And she's Poppy and my best friend."

They both growled. I must admit, it was kind of scary. They almost looked dangerous.

"Does this always happen?" I asked Thea.

She sighed. "Yeah, pretty much."

"But I can assure you, they are just fooling around." Eric added. Hey, seemed like only Eric and David were tan among the guys.

"They look murderous." I whispered.

Jez decided to drop in. "Naw, that's nothing. Besides they usually get back to buddies in three…two…one!"

Somehow, the tension between those two just disappeared. So frigging weird… and they were both laughing at some inside joke they knew.

Just like that, the topic was switched.

"Does anyone realize that Quinn, my brother and Lance were missing?" Jade blurted out randomly. Oh damn, don't tell me they knew Lance too. That sure was…erm…coincidental.

"Well Quinn did say his soul- I mean girlfriend was coming." James added. Hmm, I wonder what he was trying to say before he changed the words.

"But then why is still Lance and Ash missing?" Thea questioned, leaning onto Eric.

"I do wonder…" I found Maggie muttering.

Jade decided this would be the perfect moment to squeal. "Hey guys, look!" She pointed at a raven haired boy –who clearly look murderous somehow—with his hands intertwined with a tall girl with bright emerald eyes and a curtain of black hair.

I guessed that must be Quinn and his girlfriend.

He came towards the table and sat down, but before flashing a curious look at me.

Jade who seemed to read his mind, said, "That's Mary-Lynette." He smiled softly at me before returning to glare at the innocent apple in front of him. Apples are awesome. I have a T-shirt to prove it!

"What's wrong?" Morgead inquired, propping his head on his arms.

Quinn took in a deep breath. "Well just say everything started with a douche bag named Ash." He hissed. Everyone leaned in and the story just seemed so interesting now. I had to listen to this.

"Let's start with Ash shamelessly flirting with my girlfriend." Everyone gasped. "Which Lance had warned him not too, but he still stubbornly pursue, and it ended with me punching the douche bag and saving my damsel in distress." He smirked, casually wrapping an arm around Rashel's shoulder.

Rashel rolled her eyes and shoved him onto the ground. "I would have just kick him in the family jewels and stormed off even if you didn't show up." Instantly, I knew I would like this girl. Girls need to stand up for themselves!

OOO

**Ash**

"I told you not to bother her but do you frigging listen?" Lance nagged, shaking his head with disappointment.

"Hey Lance, do I ever told you that you act like a mother?" I teased. "I mean serious-"

"OWW" I winced as Lance purposely pressed the bag of ice harder, "Okay fine, sorry!" I pouted.

Hearing that, Lance applied more pressure onto my forehead, making me scream in agonizing pain, not shriek. Shrieking is for girls and Ash Redfern is so not a girl. When Ash Redfern screams, he screams like a man!

"Hey, what was that for?" I demanded. "I said sorry."

Lance just smirked at me. "Say Lance is awesome and Ash is not." Oh he did not just go there!

"No freaking way!" I protested. Ash Redfern has his pride. I mean, even the name Ash suits the word Awesome. They are both 'A' and Lance should stick with something like…um…Lame, Lazy, and uh stuff. In fact, I bet I am just awesome, amazing, astonishing, a-

"Ash you are tuning out again!" Lance slapped me with a history text book. Where did he even get that anyways?

I glared at him with my ever changing eyes. Haha, see, even my eyes are amazing! Is Ash not cool or what!

"You are so OCD, Ash" Lance chuckled softly, while he did the wash up.

"I am not! That's offensive," I told him. "You are just too lame to match up with my super amazing brain." I scoffed, flipping my soft hair.

Lance shook his head, but I knew he was laughing secretly. Grr, that makes Ash mad.

"You are unbelievable."

"I know. I am too awesome to be true." I fought back. I mean, come on, I am ASH REDFERN!

"That's a pretty nice bruise that Quinn gave you."

"Whatever, it will heal soon." I shrugged it off, and ogled at some red head chick.

She noticed me quickly enough and smiled at me. This was too easy.

Too bad I didn't know what was awaiting me at the cafeteria.

OOO

A/N: REVIEW! Pretty please! (:


	6. Chapter 6: Rumors and Bimbos

A/N: Yay, new chapter. I stayed up all freaking night just to write this, It has been two hours or so. I promise there will be drama in this chapter! Thanks for all the reviews! I love you guys! My exams are officially over so I can continue to write this and my other stories regularly. (:

Some replies for the reviews:

**Redfern Child, TotallyGaga**: I promise I am going to update faster now! Two chapters one week, maybe

**Embleu44**: I never realized that LOL. Absolutely true! And that gave me an idea for the later chapters (: Thanks!

And to the other reviewers and readers, I freaking love you all! You guys are Awesome! (like Ash) LOL :D

Chapter 6

OOO

**Mary-Lynnette.**

After meeting the group for lunch, I headed to my next class -Thank heavens Ash is not in this class-which was Chemistry. I was absolutely trilled and I found myself looking forward to Chemistry. In my case which was weird since I never in my freaking entire life liked Chemistry. I loathed it.

Though, I was aware of the whisperings and stares as I walked towards the Science and Math building. Something that went along in the lines of "…I can't believe she sat with them", "…how did she do that", however, the least favorite comment of mine was this "ugh, why would even those people like her?"

I turned 360 degrees and fixed my eyes on the red haired chick and her two friends.

"What is your frigging problem?" I hissed.

They laughed 'prettily' and gave me a disgusted look.

"You," they said.

And the red haired chick dared to say, "You are not even that pretty."

I fought back. I was not going to let some bimbo chick win this. Mary-Lynnette Carter has her dignity.

"At least I have my brains and I don't look like a walking carrot." I scorned.

Then I walked away, feeling great about myself.

I was paired with a petite Chinese girl in class. We didn't talk much during class, since I was late. So we just greeted each other with a simple hello and went on with our group work.

Around the end of the class, there was about half an hour left so we were given free time and that was when I took a good look at her. Her hair was shoulder length, style in sort of a punkish way, I noticed. She had hot pink and onyx streaks in her raven hair and the ends were spiked outwards. Another way to put it, it looks like Alice Cullen's hairstyle but much more erm… colorful.

Her eyes were huge brown orbs, and she absolutely does not have slit like eyes. I never really understand why Asians were 'supposed' to have small eyes. Japanese and Koreans do have small eyes, but races like Chinese and Philippines have perfectly bigger eyes. Heck, I can bet not many people know that Indians are Asians too.

This was also the time when I realized I was staring at her like a complete idiot.

"I am sorry I was staring at you like I am crazy," I apologized, "I was rambling to myself…I tend to do that a lot."

She smiled widely. Hey she has dimples!

"Naw, it is fine. I get what you mean. I do that too."

"I am Mary-Lynnette. I like your hair." I pointed out.

She practically glowed, "Really? Thanks! I am Abigail."

We shook hands.

"Oh, by the way, I am Chinese and no I am not good in math."

So I said, "I understand you. I never get that why Asians must be good in math, or have tiny eyes."

An expression dawned on her heart shaped face, "Finally someone who knows that!"

Well to cut this short, we talked about the stereotypical ideas of people. Abigail was a really cool girl, she plays the guitar and she's in a band. Then we were talking about rumors and somehow leaded to me.

"I heard that you were tight with the Redferns and group." Abigail smirked, amusement in her brown eyes. "Especially Ash Redfern in particular.

I rolled my eyes and sigh. "I don't really know what the big deal was."

"Me neither." She confessed. "But, Ash doesn't really talk to people. His group does though they are nice; however they mostly keep to themselves. I do occasionally talk to Maggie, Poppy, Thea and Gillian."

I nodded softly, absorbing the current information.

Abigail began to smirk. "I do know something. Have you realized all the guys in that group have stable relationships with girlfriends accept for Ash?" She asked.

Hmm…true. I never did realize that. Ash did seem playboy-ish –obviously- and the other guys look really into their girlfriends, take Quinn for an instance. He hit Ash who was hitting on his girlfriend.

I voiced my thoughts.

"And so you see." Abigail beamed.

"Although what does it have to do with me talking –more like bickering—with Ash?"

Abigail slapped her forehead.

"You are so clueless. Please don't make me say it."

"Say what? Tell me, Abby!"

She gave me a ridiculous filled look, "Really?"

"Yes." I said stubbornly.

Abigail sighed. "Fine, well the members of the school came up with two ideas." Abigail pulled up a finger. Firstly, everyone thinks you may have slept with Ash and demand him or bribe him to become your ally. Oh and they also think you slept with all their boyfriends and sweet talked the girls."

"So I am labeled as a slut?"

"Eh, I think so." She squeaked.

"Oh for Pete sake, this is insane. I only knew this guy less than five hours!"

Abigail shrugged. "Well you haven't heard the next one. This is even more ridiculous."

"What is it?" I asked cautiously.

"Secondly, they –the female population- think you are his secret girlfriend who leaves in another state and probably engaged to him-"

"What?" I yelled in disbelief. We got looks from the teacher.

"Let me finish! Where was I? Oh yeah, they think you both are engaged and his dad found out about Ash playing and toying with girls so he sent you to our school to take care of his playboy behavior."

I gaped at her. All I managed to say was, "What the fish?"

This school is ridiculous.

-O-O-O-

I was pretty bummed when I got home that afternoon. I mean it was only the first day and there was already so much drama? This hardly happens back home. People here seemed like vultures. And those ridiculous stories they made up, seriously? It sounded like something that would happen in books and TV series.

Gosh, this is REALITY not some TV SERIES! I am officially annoyed, yup.

That was why I pulled out a tub of Baskin Robbins and plopped on the couch, still dressed in the school uniform. Mark gave me a look but didn't say anything and disappeared into his room. Twenty minutes later, aunt Kat was back from work. She spotted me easily enough and sat next to me.

"How was school today, kiddo?" This was the first thing she blurted out.

"Not good." I moaned, burying my head into the little pillows.

I told aunt Kat everything, and by everything I mean everything from the start till the conversation with Abigail. Finally when I was done, instead of giving me some encouragement, she laughed at me, right in front of my face. Wasn't this pleasant of her?

I called her a meanie and went to take my bath.

For the rest of the night, I ignored the current issue and simply 'enjoy' my evening finishing piles and piles of homework we were assigned. At least Mark will be there tomorrow to suffer with me.

A/N: REVIEW! (:


	7. Chapter 7: Rules of Manliness

**Chapter 7**

**General POV**

The sky was navy blue when the black limousine halted in front of a five-story bungalow. A nineteen year old looking vampire stepped out of the limo, expecting the worse. Dressed casually in a pair of ripped old jeans, a plain white shirt and a black leather jacket slung over his shoulder, Thierry took in a deep breath and turned the knob.

_Creak…_

The door swung open and…

No one was in sight.

For once, the house was surprisingly quiet. Thierry, however, knew better. He could catch their scents lingering in the house. And, he can detect their presences as well.

The weird thing was, for once, everyone was cooped up in their own rooms, working on their own things, doing god knows what. (Not that kind of things, get your head out of the gutter people.)

Imagine Thierry's reaction when he entered the house. The living/ lounging room was clear, except for the little black cat snoring and purring softly on the couch. Thierry never expected this day would come where the daybreakers could be civil towards each other for once.

Ash wasn't complaining, Quinn and Eric weren't fighting over the remote (which was stupid since they have their own personal televisions in their own rooms) and Jez and Morgead weren't bickering…

"What the heck happened here?" Thierry muttered to no one in particular.

"They are on a dare." A voice drawled.

Thierry shifted his attention to the blond vampire with hawk-like eyes. She was standing by the doorway, all dressed up.

Thierry ignored her outfit and asked curiously, "What dare?"

"Well, the guys were acting like a bunch of monkeys as usual so Rowan was fed up and they came to an agreement. The soulmates that can keep quiet for the longest get to skip chores for three weeks."

'Hmm…maybe I'll give those plans a thought' Thierry made a mental note.

"Oh well, I am going out with Damon so good luck with the group." Kestrel muttered cheerfully and left with her soulmate.

-o-o—o-

**Ash's POV**

I am _so_ bored! Ugh, it's so unfair, everyone have company except for me. Not like I want a soulmate (UGH) but at least give me a monkey, even a goldfish would do fine! Grr, whatever, Ash Redfern will win this bet!

Hmm…What to do, what to do?

I double-clicked on Microsoft Word and waited for it to open while I thought of what to write for today's entry. It was not a Diary, diary are for girls.

**Rule #34 of the rules of Manliness:**

**Guys do not keep diaries, guys keep journals.**

And so, I began to write.

As soon as I typed in the first word, I was rudely interrupted by the loud banging of the door in my mind. I recognized it immediately. It has Quinn's all written over. Grr, he knows I hate it when others knock in my mind. He gave out a mental laughter.

I hate you, I thought.

No, you don't. You_ love_ me. He replied.

I barfed mentally. _Can you even do that? Whatever_, I thought to myself.

Of course, Quinn heard it. He laughed even harder.

Shut up asshole. I don't love you idiot. I am not gay.

Well I have proof that you do. He thought and replayed the incident where I tried to 'seduce' his soulmate.

What does that proof? I scoffed.

It proofed the fact that you were so in love with me you are jealous of Rashel so you tried to seduce her into loving you instead so I belong to you only. Quinn was practically rolling on the floor now.

CAN YOU TO STOP THE NONSENSE AND FREAKING COME DOWN? NOW!

Guess who said that, I'll give you one guess.

It's…Rowan.

You never thought of that did you?

We, Quinn and I, dashed down the stairs almost immediately. Rowan may be nice and sweet. However, when she's pissed, she is SCARY. Everyone was there and standing in the middle was no other than Thierry.

Ooo, this means business…

OOO

**Mary-Lynette POV**

"And…print!"

After god knows how many hours of non-stop working on my English assignment, I print the document and let out a breath of relief. Gosh, finally!

I glanced at the digital clock next to me.

2:00am

Wow, that was unexpected. Three hours! I spent freaking three hours writing an essay! If I am going to do this every day, kill me now. However, finishing all that homework did help me forget about the incidents in school.

But now, those incidents start to return and filled my head.

Oh god, what have I do to deserve this…

Groaning slightly, I turned off the computer and headed into the bathroom. Letting my fingers skim though the bottles on the shelf, I realized I was almost out of hair conditioner. I made a mental note. Slowly, I slipped out of my sweat-drenched clothes and put them aside. I smiled as the scaling hot water hit on my skin.

When I was satisfied and feeling refreshed, I slipped into my pajamas and plopped my ass onto the bed. Oh gosh, what a tiring day it had been. I met so many new people today and the worst of all I think I made new enemies. On the first day! And, it was all the doing of a certain blond hair- wait, come to think of it, I've never remember what was the color of his eyes. I know Jade's were green; Kestrel's were yellow…however, what was the exact color of Ash's eyes?

Blue?

Or was it green…purple, Brown, Silver…?

Hmm, this is weird. Usually, I am very good with remembering others eye colors. I have an obsession with eyes, heh. Then, why is Ash's eye color so difficult to be remembered? It would be suspicious if I asked Jade and the gang…Haha, gang. Opps, am I off topic again? I apologized for that. As I mentioned before, asking Jade and the g- , I mean rest, is off limits. Maybe Abby would know.

I stretched for my bag and rummaged through the things which Mark would have called it trash, which was so not true, by the way. I threw out some candy wrappers…papers, and held up the cellphone in all its glory.

Yup, I am weird.

I clicked on the contact list and her name was the first. I hit the call button and waited for the tiny Asian girl to pick up.

Five rings later, Abigail finally answered.

"Hello?" She muttered groggily.

"Hey Abby," I replied cheerfully and leaned back onto my pillow.

There was a few shuffling noises here and there…and…

"MARY-LYNNETTE, DO YOU KNOW WHAT TIME IS IT?" Wow, for a tiny girl, she sure can yell.

I felt myself shrinking back into the pillow. "Erm," I glanced at the clock, "Three in the morning?"

"YES, it is." She screamed. Then she cool down a little. "So, since you call me so early in the morning, what seems to be troubling you?"

I breathed in deeply. "WhatisthecolorofAshRedfern'seyes?"


	8. Chapter 8: Game

**A/N: New Chapter everyone! (: **

**Thanks to all the readers and reviewers so far! Thanks for all your support! I love you guys (: Updates are going to be more often now, because I already have all the chapters planned out so it will be easier to write. This chapter is one of my favourite actually. ENJOY!**

**Chapter 8**

OOO

**Ash Redfern**

No, no, no, no, NO! This is not happening to me!

My mouth was wide agape, sexily, in disbelief. My glorious eyes must be betraying me, this cannot be! The meeting with Thierry was over and I still couldn't accept this news. I gripped the paper tightly, and brought it close to my eyes, re-reading the letter for the umpteenth time.

_My son,_

_It has been 5 five months and three weeks since you were deported from Las Vegas to Oregon to live with your siblings. At first, I sent you to live with your sisters in hope that you would act mature and be more responsible. Instead, it has not change a single bit. I see you are still partying around, drinking and flirting with girls shamelessly._

_Do not question on how I knew all your secrets, I just know._

_For you enjoy those, it is perfectly fine with me, I know you are young. But, you got to learn damage control. Ash, your reputation in the Night World is important to keep up with you know that. Someday you are going to be my successor. _

_Night World people are gossiping about your bad ways. You are only seventeen and you already have enough scandals to let people talk for more than twenty years! How am I supposed to hand in my company to you? How are the Night World elders going to view me?_

_Ash, this has got to stop._

_Rowan is too nice all the while and not strict enough. That girl is too good, she overfed you with love. And so, I have come to a conclusion. _

_You, Ash Redfern, are going to get engaged, and as for the lucky girl, it is up to me to choose, who knows, we might even find your soulmate. I am arriving to Oregon on this Tuesday. I do not want to hear any complains, understand young man?_

_That is final. Tell your sisters I love them. _

_Lucas Redfern._

_PS: Do tell Jade that daddy bought her the present she wanted. It is going to arrive at the house next Monday. _

Father couldn't be serious, could he?

About me, getting engaged?

However, even I, as amazing as I am, knew that when daddy writes a letter with his fancy ink pen, he means it. And there are no buts to it, but an engagement, really?

-O-O-O-

**Mary-Lynnette**

The first thing that I saw in the mirror today morning was a creature so horrible that would send children running away in fear.

And that horrible looking creature was me.

Seriously, I looked like a clown and a hobo had a baby with a multicolored afro, a monkey threw pie at the baby and a dog got so disgusted it threw up its dinner all over the baby. Okay, maybe I may have over exaggerated it but I looked like hell.

The reason why? Very simple, I only got three hours of sleep and I have Ash Redfern to thank it for. Well, and erm it was also the homework's fault but let us just blame it all on Ash.

Agreed?

**Flashback to the early morning phone call to Abby:**

"_MARY-LYNNETTE, DO YOU KNOW WHAT TIME IS IT?" Wow, for a tiny girl, she sure can yell._

_I felt myself shrinking back into the pillow. "Erm," I glanced at the clock, "Three in the morning?"_

"_YES, it is." She screamed. Then she cool down a little. "So, since you call me so early in the morning, what seems to be troubling you?"_

_I breathed in deeply. "WhatisthecolorofAshRedfern'seyes?"_

_For the next few seconds, Abby didn't make a single reply. All I could hear was heavy breathing and growling from the phone. Eh, must be something wrong with the line._

_Abby asked sweetly, "Mary-Lynnette?"_

"_Yes, Abigail?" I replied cheerfully._

"_So let's sum this up. You called me at three in the morning—while I was sleeping—just to ask me the most stupid question ever?"_

_I twirled a lock of hair with my forefinger, giving Abby's question a thought._

_Completely confused, I answered her, "Yes?" _

_Abigail let out a growl. "Oh my gosh. You are so clueless sometimes!"_

_Then she continued on babbling about how clueless I am and stuff._

_When she cools down, I repeated the stupidest thing ever. Oh gosh, I have such bad timing sometimes._

_I repeated, "So, do you know what color his eyes are?"_

"_I DONT KNOW OKAY! WHY DON'T YOU ASK HIM THEN?" Abby screamed and slammed the phone, leaving me hanging there completely dumbstruck._

**End of flashback.**

So, now you know, it was Ash Redfern's fault.

Oh, how much I loathed him.

Back to reality, I finally got my bed head tamed in a messy bun. My freshly ironed uniform was on, and so were my black converse. All looked presentable except for one tiny little flaw.

The purple bruises under my dead looking blue eyes.

God forbid, I would not cover it with make-up. I don't care if I would look like a walking zombie, and I certainly do not care if I scare off anyone. They will live. As for my lifeless looking eyes, I have just the cure. Some sips of Starbucks coffee, they would pop right up.

OOO

When Mark and I reached Winston High, the first thing I did was make a dash to the little Starbucks by the corner of the school building. I didn't know why there was a Starbucks chain in a High School but I couldn't care less. As long as I get my coffee, everything is just fine.

Mark and I went our separate ways as soon as I got him to the reception office. That boy was old enough, he don't need an older sister to treat him like a baby. Yup, I was a pretty awesome sister.

I reached my locker within minutes. I hadn't seen anyone I know of yet so I would probably see them in class. I pushed in my key and twisted it. When the door of the locker flung open, I was already taking the stuff I need. I was like a ninja. The coffee really did its job. By that time, I was awake and humming to random songs.

Pursing my lips, I realized there was something really off today.

Most of the girls had their skirts hiked up higher and their cake make-up seemed thicker today. Even that quiet bookworm sitting behind me in World History yesterday had her hair curled prettily and her feet in black pumps.

Like I mentioned, every girl in school was dressed up and all looking like goddesses and little me was just in simple converse shoes with messy brown hair looking like crap.

Wow, really nice universe. Let Mary-Lynnette be ugly for the day.

However, seriously, what in the world was happening today?

"What in the world is going on?" someone voiced my thoughts.

I turned around to find out a little Asian girl standing behind me, staring into the crowd.

"Yup, I have no idea." I replied.

When she shifted her attention towards me, her eyes widen up as huge as saucers, her lips in a wide 'O'.

"What happened to you?" Abby muttered. "You looked like crap!"

I gave her a stare. "Thanks for mentioning it." I said sarcastically.

She smiled widely, showing her straight rows of teeth. "No probs."

We walked down the hallway, ignoring the stupid guys who were shooting spit balls at random people. What are you, six?

Abby had the same thought. "A bunch of monkeys," she mumbled. I knew that I liked this girl. I told her that and she replied with a "damn right".

We were soon separated. I was heading for Art while she headed for Trig. We said our goodbyes and I left the Math and science building to the arts building, which was inconveniently located right at the other end of school. Great, I was going to be late.

I hurried down the stairs and power walked through the science garden, huge fountain, then climbed up a flight of stairs, dashed into the classroom breathless, only to find, that the teacher was absent and the substitute teacher was nowhere to be seen. In the middle of the room, on the floor, the students were sitting in a circle, a coke bottle, a familiar ash blond laughing with a dark haired one.

-O-O-

**Ash Redfern**

I can't believe I am actually playing this stupid game with a bunch of losers and my best mate. To be honest, when that sandy haired band geek humbly asked if I wanted to join them, I was going to decline. However, then, I noticed the girls playing were all pretty hot.

Actually, every girl in school looked very different today, and in the good way. Kimberly Simmons looked super-hot today. I only remembered her name because she was the president of Ash Redfern fan club for three years. She had her skirt hiked up a few inches and her usual curled bronze hair was straight. I'd tap that.

She was part of the reason I joined the game. And I can say she liked the attention I was giving her. What can I say, I am awesome. So far, everyone had taken a spin. My first spin I got a ginger haired chick. She was good-looking enough, a little shy maybe, but eh, not bad.

Everything was going smoothly like the way Ash likes it until she came.

I didn't even know she was in this class. Wasn't being her partner for Bio torture enough? And what was up with her today? She has freaking bruises under her eyes! What did she do? Read every single word in the dictionary?

"Do you want to join us?" Nerdy dude with curly hair asked her, blushing in the process. He scooted over, and patted the floor.

Grow up man, what are you five?

Mary-Lynnette hesitated. I knew that she wasn't too fond of playing because I was playing. Just to piss her off, I laughed out loud.

-O—O-O—

Mary-Lynnette

What was he laughing at? Weirdo.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked sweetly. "Oh wait, you don't have a brain."

He returned with a cold glare.

"Well, at least I am not a chicken." He flashed me a mocking smile. "Why, are you too scared to play?"

That was it! He did not just go there. I dumped my bag on a wooden chair nearby and plopped down beside that curly haired guy. He flashed me a wide smile and I twitched inwardly. He handed me the plastic coke bottle and told me to spin it.

I had no idea what we were playing to be honest, maybe Truth or Dare?

"What exactly are we playing here?" I voiced as Ash snickered.

"Seven minutes in Heaven." A platinum blond girl said in a duh-tone.

Say what?

Instantly, I froze. I dropped the coke bottle and stood up.

"Well look at the time," I pointed at my watch-less wrist, "I got to dash-"

Ash fake coughed, "Chicken!"

Taking a deep breath, I sat down again. No way was I going to let that jerk tease me for this. Calmly, I reached for the coke bottle again. Curling my fingers around the bottle, I inhaled deeply and turned it, closing my eyes in process.

Please don't be Curly haired dude; please don't be curly haired dude.

Then there was a loud gasp from the group. Oh no, this can't be good. Come on, Mary-Lynnette, you can do this. You are a strong independent woman! I opened an eye and peeked. The coke bottle was pointing directly at a certain boy and his eyes were as huge as saucers.

What have you done this time universe?

**A/N: Dum dum dum… :O Cliffhanger again! (: Hope you like it! REVIEW PLEASE! :D**


	9. Chapter 9: Seven minutes in Hell

A/N: this is the first half of Chapter 9, I hope you guys like it. I was going to post it in a couple of days when I finished the whole chapter but a reader told me on Tumblr to post it soon. You guys should thank him/her (: You know who you are (;

So here you go, Chapter 9 Part one!

Chapter 9

OOO

Mary-Lynnette

What have you done this time universe?

Him, seriously? Why not the nice, chivalrous, sparkling blue eyed raven-haired god like guy next to him? Ugh, instead I got the exact opposite, evil, self-centered, ash blonde one. Now, the curly haired dude didn't seem too bad of a choice.

His eyes were currently a deep shade of violet as they glared and burned darkly. Hmm, I swore they were spring green when I came in. Eh, whatever, his eyes were not the concern now.

"Come on guys, into the closet." One of the guys sang.

Ash shifted his glare from me towards the fellow.

"I am not going in with" he pointed a finger at me, "her."

I slapped his finger away before he could stab me in the eye and poke my eyeball out. Then the blood would start pouring out and my eyeball would be hanging so I got to pick it up and- What, I am sure he would poke it out if he wanted to.

"Hey are you okay?" I blinked repeatedly at the snapping fingers which were right in front of me.

I smiled sheepishly at the close up face of Lance. "Opps, sorry I spaced out. I tend to do that-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, blah, blah, blah, whatever," Ash rudely interrupted my conversation with Lance. "Nobody wants to hear your gibberish."

"Excuse me?"

"You are excused."

"Oh you are so—"

Before we (and by we I meant the idiot and I) were shoved into the tiny supply closet. Then the door was slammed shut and

Click.

It was locked.

"Hey!" We both yelled simultaneously.

There was no reply.

And let me tell you, it wasn't comfortable at all. The closet was amazingly tiny and aside from allowing two people to fit in, with a light bulb shining dimly, there was no more space left for you to move. And here I thought wasn't this school rich enough to have bigger supply closets with good lighting?

I can't believe I was stuck here with Ash Redfern. Stupid Game. Stupid Ash. Stupid Universe.

Poke.

"Could you take your hand off my leg, pervert!" I shrieked.

"I am not even touching you!" Ash yelled back. In the dim lighting, he held up his hands in surrender.

I glared at him. "Well you were! I saw your hand!"

Ash remained calm. "It may be accident. Who knows?" Then he flashed me a smile. Oh, but I knew he was just mocking me. However, I don't have proof that he did it on purpose. Fine, Ash Redfern you win this round.

"Whatever," I replied.

I pulled up my legs and hugged them tightly, propping my head onto my knees. What was taking it so long? It was supposed to be only seven minutes right? And the worst part, sitting here with Ash in the silence, I could hear his calm breathing; feel his every tiny little movement… I could not help but feel really self-cautious.

Nevertheless, just when about I was finally feeling comfortable, I felt something moving on my back.

"You freaking pervert!" I grabbed his arm from my back and shoved it into his face. I caught him red handed.

He chuckled at my outburst.

"It was just a joke, chill." He stared at my face and laughed again.

"This is not funny." I said grimly and pushed myself further away from him.

He scooted closer. "Oh come on, this was nothing comparing to what I would do."

"Wow, thanks, that was very comforting."

"Hey, I meant we are playing seven minutes in heaven and we are not even doing anything." Then he smirked, "But if you want to…"

"I rather jump down a building." I shook my head in disgust. "Besides, it was your entire fault that we are stuck here."

"Oh, nobody told the bottle to point it at me, even though I am awesome."

I gave me the look, "Really?"

"You think I want to be stuck here with you?"

"Well if you didn't challenge and pushed my buttons, we wouldn't be here asshole!"

"Is your name Karma because you are such a bitch."

"No, my name is Santa and you are not getting any presents."

"What?" Ash flashed me a weird look. "Christmas is not for another ten more months."

"I didn't think of that okay, it seems like an appropriate answer!"

"It seems like an appropriate answer." He mocked.

"Oh my gosh, why are you such a kid!" I was about to fist punched him in his face, but he had faster reflexes and grabbed my fist.

As cliché as it sounds, sparks flew when we touched, literally. We were both frozen as we stared at each other, eyes wide. I knew he felt it too.

The door opened as curious faces stared at us, and our weird position.

I was standing on my knees, leaning towards Ash while his legs were stretched out with his back on the wall. My right hand was inches above his head, with his hands wrapped firmly around it.

Confused? So was I.

"Umm guys, the seven minutes is up." Curly haired dude cleared his throat. "Unless, if we are interrupting some-"

We both (meaning Ash and I) backed away from each other instantly.

"Nothing, nothing happened." I stood up and smoothed my skirt. Ash did the same, except that he didn't wear his skirt because he's a guy and guys don't wear skirts or it will be seriously weird and—I am going to shut up now.

Ash scratched the back of his head. "I am leaving now." Then he took off with Lance.

"Oh well, bye!" I dashed out of the classroom towards the other direction.

-O—O—O—

To be continued….

A/N: REVIEW! :D Love you guys


	10. Chapter 10: Soulmates and Surprises

A/N: Oh my gosh, I am officially the slowest writer of all time. ): I am sorry to keep you guys waiting. To the readers who have been urging me to upload, thanks guys for giving me the push :D I hope you guys will like this chapter (: Give me your lovely reviews about this chapter!

**Chapter 10**

**Ash's POV**

As soon as I left the classroom after the game of seven minutes in Heaven, the first thing Quinn said to me was, "We heard about Mary-Lynnette and you."

My first thought? Crap, I am doomed.

Everyone from Circle Daybreak heard about my new found soulmate.

Fish sticks. Why? Why are you going this to me?

I cannot believe this. There's like billions of people in this world and it had to be her? I mean come on, if we are *gulps* soulmates, shouldn't there be anything that we have in common? We are from complete different worlds.

Not to mention, I already have a certain problem to worry about, my engagement to a human girl. Guess who was going to choose the lucky girl? MY FREAKING DAD! Hopefully a hot girl is to be chosen. I have my fingers crossed.

Oh, and dad better not find out about me having a soulmate. So please don't let anyone spill the beans. I beg of you universe.

**OOO**

**Mary-Lynnette's POV**

Oh my, what just happened there?

What was that all about?

What's up with the electric shock going through my body when he touched me?

Why do I feel like I know him?

Like we have a connection of some sort?

And why am I asking you all this?

Who am I exactly talking too?

Who the heck gave him the permission to touch me?

And oh dear Lord, why was we found in that awkward situation?

Ugh, worst of all, what's going to happen next?

Well, I spoke too soon…

"Mary-Lynette Carter and Ash Redfern, please report to the principal office. Thank you." The secretary's voice rang through the intercom.

Ugh crap, what now?

-O-O-

I got up from my seat and walked out of the door, with only one thought in mind, which is to murder Ash Redfern. What had that asshole dragged me into this time? I mean there ought to be other people in this school for Ash to annoy right? I bet any of those girls out there would be delighted to put in my situation.

Not to mention this time, I am called to the principal's office because of that buffoon. There is nothing worse than being summoned to 'the office' on the second week of school. Will I get blacklisted! Oh no, if I do, I am coming for him with a butcher's knife!

SPLASH!

My butt met the hard, tiled floor as I fell and felt the cold, stinky liquid trailed down all the way from my head towards my black flats. Oh god, what is that disgusting smell, wait, am I smelling fish!

Pulling my fringe and hair back, I spluttered that disgusting liquid and stood up. I opened my eyes and only saw a girl with her eyes widened and an overturned fish tank in her hands.

"I am so sorry-"

I dashed off and disappeared in to the corridors with my soaking clothes leaving a trail of water behind.

Gasps, whispers and giggles were heard when I tore through the corridors. My head was hung lowly, and my face was blushing red because of the embarrassment. _Oh my gosh, I could not believe I am covered in fish tank water!_

I stink, my back is sore, my clothes and hair are soaking wet, and water is seeping into my uniform through the cardigan, nothing can be better than this. My mind was filled with fury and vengeance as I walked past the people. And with each and every step I crept closer to the office, my fury and vengeance increased.

However, as soon as I stepped into the office, all the negative feelings I had disappeared.

The inside of the principal's office is painted neon pink, which was weird, since you sort of expect the principal's office to be dull and boring. Hmm, I never knew Mr Brown liked pink; he strikes me as a boring old man. But sitting in the principal's chair was a petite brown haired lady, with her hair professionally styled into a bun. Wait, where's Mr Brown? And who is that tall blond man standing next to her?

As if she could read my mind, "I am Miss Jasmine, Mr Brown's replacement. He is taking a leave from work and he will only be back after the summer holidays." She said, smiling.

"Oh okay." I paused, "So why am I here again?"

"Well I can explain that." The tall blond man spoke. He looked around forty and was considered handsome for a man his age. His eyes were a shade of sparkling topaz, and he was neatly dressed in a suit.

"My name is Lucas Redfern and clearly I am Ash's father. I am here-"

The door opened and slammed shut.

-O-O-

**OOO**

**Ash's POV**

Wait, dad?

What is he doing here?

Before that question could escape my lips, dad clapped his hands together and let out a cheerful laugh. He motioned for us -us being me and her—to come forward.

"As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted," Dad glanced at me, "I am here to announce the lovely lady that I have chose for my son here to marry."

"What, dad, so soon?" I blurted out staring at the man who I call my dad. This is so not cool. I can't read a single thought of his.

"Yes, Ash. Your mom and I talked about it and we agree to announce it as soon as possible."

"Then, why am I here?" Mary-Lynette spoke. "What do I have to do with all this?" She empathized on the last part by flouncing her hands at this.

Again, dad burst out in laughter. Jeez, what got into dad today? I never heard him laugh so much in a day.

"Yeah, why is she here anyways?" I pointed my forefinger at her.

"Oh shut up ass, nobody is talking to you. As you can see, the _adults_ are talking." She replied snottily.

"You did not just insult Ash Redfern." I fumed.

Dad and Miss Jas decided to step into our fight.

"Now both of you, just allow me to finish and then you both and continue quarrelling."

"Sorry." We apologized simultaneously.

"Okay, good." Dad smiled. "Mary-Lynette you are very important in this matter of course, since you are the chosen lady."

HOLD UP, what?

Shit. NO! This cannot be happening!

**OOO**

**Mary-Lynette's POV**

"I beg your pardon?" I yelled in shock. What is happening? Are those ridiculous rumours coming true?

"I know this is a shock for the both of you, but I couldn't found a better choice than you, Mary-Lynette. You are the perfect girl to keep my son here grounded. Besides you, I cannot find another more suitable girl for my son." He sounded sincere.

"But I am only seventeen. I still have so many things I want to accomplish."

"Dear girl, I am not stopping you from your dreams. All I want from you is to make a promise to my son that you both are getting married in three more years to come. I already talked to your aunt earlier today, and by the way she is a wonderful lady, she is fine with the arrangement. We discussed about the matter and we decided that you will move into the house to live with my children and some of the cousins."

"Move in? As in staying there?"

"Of course, this is for you both to get to know each other."

"And when am I supposed to 'move in'?"

"Well, possibly tomorrow of course, if you agree."

O—O-O-

A/N: Hehe (: What could happen next? ;)


	11. Chapter 11: Frustrations

**A/N: Yellow! FINALLY, Chapter 11 is here! (: **

**Thanks for all the lovely reviews guys! They really made me smile, I kind of like this chapter so hopefully you all like it too! Thanks for the Favorites and story alerts! Most of all, thank you for being patient with me XD**

**:D Enjoy!**

-O-O-

**Chapter 11**

**OOO**

**Mary-Lynnette**

This sucks seriously. I mean, what the freaking hell is going on!

I walked towards the girl's bathroom, trying not to yell out in frustration. Thankfully, the bathrooms are empty since everyone else was in class. I stomped into one of the cubicles and shut it.

I fished out the cell phone which was buried somewhere in my bag. Enough is enough. The screen flashed up, making beeping noises as I key in the numbers. I held it to my ear, tapping my foot impatiently. Well sorry; I was not a girl with patience. I was freaking pissed.

"Hello?" The other person greeted cheerily, giggling softly as she mumbled something to someone.

"What the hell is going on?" I screeched into the phone, not caring about the noise I was making.

Aunt Katherine gasped loudly. "Oh, you found out about it already?"

"Yes, just now about a few minutes ago." I was fuming. I bet my face was beet red with anger at this moment.

"But they are not supposed to tell you this soon. Oh no, oh no," She ranted.

Oh my gosh, I can't believe this was actually happening to me. What was with all these dramas?

"Aunt Kat! Why did you agree to it?" I pleaded. "I was finally fitting in, well kind of, but…" I trailed off. I had nothing else to say. I think if I continued with it, I might have started to burst in to tears.

"Aww, sweetie," She cooed, "I know it had been really hard on you, but I thought I was doing you a favor."

"What favor?" I groaned into the cell phone.

"Well, I just thought that you like the guy." She mumbled. "From all the stories you complained to me, I just had the idea, you know. In my opinion, I thought he kind of likes you too."

This is unbelievable. I slapped myself mentally. I will just kill myself now.

"I don't even know him! We just met for less than a month. Besides, he is not even my type. I like smart guys not guys with huge egos," I complained. "I don't understand why did you think that he likes me, Eww, he is horrible towards me."

"But…but, all I know from the stories you told, it is just so cute."

"Aunt Kat, we both mutually hate each other." I told her in a monotone voice.

She sighed. "Well, I apologized for putting you in this trouble. However, what happened was done." Then she paused. "I guess you will just have to go with it."

"What now?" I yelled. "Can't I back out? His Father said I can think about it!"

"Erm, well I kind of agreed on your behalf. Since, I am your legal guardian; my answer is automatically yours too."

"AUNT KAT!"

"Sorry!" She squealed. "Um, well I got to go now, I have tons of work to do, Love you!"

She hung up on me.

She is going to get it when we got home later.

-O-O-

OOO

**Ash's POV**

This is all wrong, so freaking wrong!

"Dad, I just do not understand why you choose her?" I looked at my dad. I think I was losing my mind. Ash is too cool for that.

"Because Ash, she is different from all the other girls you like." He replied calmly, "Which is why I like her."

"But I _hate _her!"

Dad chuckled. "Trust me Ash, you can't hate her." He had a glint in his eye.

I gritted my teeth. "And why is that?"

"Well, she is your soulmate." He answered breezily.

Wait, dad knew?

Oh crap-cakes, does that mean I'll have to live with her, see her every single day, having the need to kill her guts every day…

"How did you find out?" I asked. Well, so much for trying to keep it a secret. When I find the culprit, I am going to hunt that person down and tear him/her into bits!

"Now, Ash, you wouldn't want to do that." Dad said, after reading my mind. "That would mean that you are going to be hunting after your own mother."

Now, I was seriously confused. What does it have to do with mom? I just found out about the whole soulmate thing today.

"As you know, your mom is a vampire like us but she is closer to her witch side. She had this vision a few months ago about Mary-Lynnette. She found out that Mary-Lynnette is your soulmate. We didn't know her name at first; we just know how she looks like. So your mom and I had been searching for her all around the US. However we had no luck. Then your mom got another vision that she was going to be in this school. We took the opportunity to transfer you here."

"Then why wasn't I told about this?"

"We wanted you to meet her the natural way, find out about the soulmate thing naturally. However, it was taking some time so I wrote the letter to you to speed things up a bit."

Who knew dad could be so devious.

Ugh, Ash Redfern should not have to deal with all this crap. Ash Redfern should be in class flirting with some chick instead of sitting in the music room here talking to dad.

Now, the mean, boring teachers in Winston High do not seem so bad comparing to all this.

I feel like I am living in some soap opera series.

Ash Redfern's life is not so awesome anymore. No thanks to… her.

-O—O-

OOO

**Maggie's POV**

The news spread like wildfire among the Daybreak Circle. At first, I was sitting in class listening to old Miss Margaret rant on about World War 2. I was dying of boredom. My partner was no fun either. All he did was sleep in class. And whenever he sleeps, he drools. It was absolutely disgusting.

Miss Margaret was reaching the part where god knows where when Gillian interrupted her. She was my savior. I was excused from class. Miss Margaret didn't look happy but ha, oh well.

Gillian dragged me into an empty classroom. Not so empty since some of the Daybreakers were there too.

"What is this all about?" I asked, staring at everyone.

"Guess what happened to Ash today." Poppy said cheerfully. I can see that she was giddy to tell the news.

"Erm, he got suspended?" I answered lamely.

"ASH FOUND HIS SOULMATE!" Poppy squealed in delight.

Whoa, wait a second there, what?

"Yup, turns out it was Mary-Lynnette." Rashel said with her lips pursed. Quinn was sitting next to her, stoning.

It was no surprise actually. I kind of had that nagging feeling when I met her. I knew she was somehow special. Good for Ash though, she is really nice. And pretty.

"Well, I think you are gorgeous." A pair of arms wrapped me from behind.

I pushed him away jokingly, "You are such a sweet talker."

"But only when I am with you, Maggie." He chuckled, kissing me on the cheek.

Morgead yelled, "DUDE, no need for PDA!"

We ignored him. Everybody ignores Morgead. Even his dear soulmate Jez, she does, most of the time.

Then everyone was talking about the current issue relating to Ash and his new found soulmate, Mary-Lynnette. Not to mention Mary-Lynnette moving in and the engagement.

Boy, I bet this was going to be a tough ride.

-O—O-

**A/N: REVIEW! WE HAVE COOKIES**

**:D Tell me what you think of this chapter. Love and hugs. Next Chapter will be coming soon. PLEASE Check out my other stories as well. (:**

**Iliana's Dairy, Strawberries and Bubblegum, Pranks to Obsession and so on! :D**

**XOXO.**


	12. Chapter 12: Mansions

**A/N: hello fellow readers! :D How are you guys? Thanks for all the lovely reviews/ favourites/alerts. I love reading the reviews. It makes me happy. We are**___**1 review**___**away from**___**200**__**!**_

**Exams are over and Holidays are in! Finally Chapter 12 is up, I hope you guys like it because I had fun writing this XD. **

**Enjoy.**

**Chapter 12**

**OOO**

**Mary-Lynnette**

Finally the dreaded day had arrived. The sky was clear blue, the sun was bright and the wind was blowing. Everyone would think that it was such a lovely day right? No! It just proves that the universe hate me. I can't believe that I am doing this. Most of all, I can believe that I am moving in with the bane of my existence.

A white shiny Porsche and a van appeared at Aunt Kat's house later at night when the stars are out. The driver came out and took my belongings into the car. He seemed nice enough, tall, green eyes, greying brown hair and has a warm smile plastered onto his face. I was leaning against my window in my room when he arrived. My luggage was already downstairs. Aunt Kat helped with the packing because I couldn't bring myself to do it. Why is my life so chaotic?

I sighed to myself and glanced around the now empty room. Damn, I am going to miss this place. Stupid Ash Redfern, this is his entire fault. Grr, even thinking about it makes me want to stab him with a pitchfork.

I tied my hair into a messy bun, picked up my telescope and dragged myself down the stairs.

"Good morning." I was greeted by Aunt Kat and the driver.

I smiled half-heartedly in return.

"I am Miles, and do you need help with that?" He pointed at my box.

"Um, yeah thanks." I said as he passed my stuff to the other guy in the van.

"We should be leaving soon; everyone is waiting for the lovely guest to arrive."

I hugged aunt Kat tightly. I mean this was partially her fault but she is my aunt.

"I am going to miss you." She said, almost close to tears. I found it kind of weird since this was her idea of getting me out of the house.

"I am just few minutes away from here. It is not like I am moving to South America or anything."

"But still."

-O—O—

Miles pulled up at a white modern looking villa. It was three-storey tall and glass walls at the side. There is a fresh lawn in front of the house and a modern looking fountain by the side. A huge chandelier was hung at the porch and a stainless steel gate with white walls surrounding the house. The lights were on and everything looked so… grand with a modern edge. Not really my type of design.

A blonde guy accompanied by a blonde girl was standing outside the house when we arrived. They both looked young, around my age and both were very good looking.

"Welcome Mary-Lynnette." The guy greeted while the girl gave me a friendly hug. I was slightly taken aback by her friendliness.

"Hi, nice to meet you," I replied.

"I can't believe you are here. We have been waiting for this day!" The girl smiled.

"I am Thierry and the crazy person there is Hannah." The guy introduced.

"Hey!" She giggled and smacked his shoulder playfully. Yup, they are definitely a couple.

"So, this is the house?" I asked them.

"Yeah, come on in. I'll show you around." Hannah looped her arm around mine. "Thierry will be dealing with the luggage."

We walked, well I walked and Hannah floated, into the house. Hannah showed me around and this place was huge. The ground floor consisted of a main living room, a grand dining room, the kitchen, another dining room and living room –slightly less grand but still amazing-, a huge swimming pool can be seen through the glass wall in the living room. Hannah said that the grander living room and dining room were rarely used, except for events.

Then we moved onto the first floor. There were three bedrooms: Kestrel's, Jade's and Rowan's. There was also a small corner for reading with a few sofas and a coffee table and a balcony overlooking the pool.

Finally we reached the second floor. Turns out, there was two bedrooms here, Ash's and also…mine. Go figure. Our rooms were next to each other; my room is at the back of the house while his is in the front. Outside of the rooms were a living room and also a tiny library. There was also a balcony as well.

Hannah and I stepped out into the balcony and I sighed. The night was cool.

She patted my back softly, "Aww, why so glum?"

"Nothing much, just trying to get use to everything." I replied softly.

"Don't worry, everyone is very friendly."

Then, something clicked in my mind. There are only five rooms in this house, where do Hannah and the others live? Maggie told me everyone lived together since their parents are friends and some of them are related.

I voiced my thoughts.

Hannah laughed. "Opps, silly me, I forgot to mention that there is another house connected to this."

"What?"

"Come on, follow me." Hannah pulled me along.

We were back at the ground floor and we walked through the poolside and we arrived at another house. This house was the total opposite of the other one. The walls have brown tiles on it and vines were crawling by the walls. The house was surrounded with a picket fence. There were flowers and trees and everything just look so homey. It got that Victorian look. Damn, I would like to live there.

"This house consists of mostly bedrooms and we usually have our breakfast, lunch and dinner over there. We also hang out at the other house more often too." Hannah said.

"Oh okay." I replied. "But why just don't build a bigger house in the first place?"

"Because at first there was only one house which is this one," She pointed at the Victorian looking house. "Then us the young ones were transferred here and they can't tear down the house so they build another on and connected them." She giggled. "We call them the old wing and the new wing.

"It looks weird though, one seems so Victorian-ish, while the other is so Modern." I said, as Hannah accompanied me back to the new wing.

She gave me a good night hug. "See you in the morning. You can meet the rest tomorrow at breakfast."

"Okay then, good night. Thanks for everything."

-O-O-

I glanced at my watch. It was already midnight. This few hours have been exhausting and I can't wait to just sleep. I went back into the house and I found the three sisters sitting there.

"Mary-Lynnette is here!" Jade squealed loudly and engulfed me in a bear hug.

The other two came as well and Rowan gave me a warm smile.

"So this is the Mary-Lynnette everyone has been talking about." She grinned. "Hello."

"Hey." Kestrel gave a quick smile. "Torture my brother real good okay?"

"Um, sure I guess." I replied.

Jade had a huge smile plastered onto her tiny face. I was sure that she has a plan but I just don't know what. Note to self: Stay away from Jade.

Jade dragged me back to her room and pushed a short nightgown into my hands.

"What is this for?" I asked her.

"It is for you." She said in a duh-tone.

"I have my luggage here. I don't need… this." I looked at the dress in disgust.

"I threw your night clothes away."

"What? Why?"

"Because, come on Mare, sweatpants and gigantic tees are not hot."

"They are comfortable."

"I don't care. Put this on or else you wouldn't have anything to wear except the clothes you are wearing now."

Which was kind of true, I had been wearing these for the whole day now and it got sweat on it.

"FINE." I growled at Jade.

I changed into the knee-length nightgown. I was slightly grateful that Jade didn't give me a shorter one. It was pearl pink with no sleeves, just two straps.

As soon as Jade saw me, she grinned. "It looks good on you."

"Whatever." I rolled my blue eyes.

"Come on Mary-Lynnette. You got to see your room. The girls and decorate for your room yesterday. It is amazing." Jade grinned and dragged me up the stairs.

We reached my floor in the matter of minutes. How a small girl like her could have so much energy?

"Mary-Lynnette, get in." She opened a door for me. Instead, it wasn't my door.

Before I could respond to it, Jade pushed me into the room and shut the door. It was dark except for the light shining from the table lamp. No one was in here but I knew it was his room.

"Jade! Open the door!" I knocked and tried to twist the knob open.

"See you in the morning!" Jade laughed cheerfully from the outside.

"JADE!" I yelled. Ugh! The door wouldn't budge! I cried out in frustration.

"What are you doing here?" I hear a voice behind me.

Crap.

-O-O-

**A/N: So, how is it? XD REVIEW! We have cookies.**

**XOXO**


	13. Chapter 13: Sleepovers

**A/N: YAY! Thanks for all the reviews guys! I can't believe all the reviews I got for the previous chapter! :DD Thanks again! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Chapter 13**

**OOO**

**Mary-Lynnette**

"What are you doing here?" I hear a voice behind me.

Crap. I cursed inwardly and knocked the door louder.

"There is no use in that. She probably locked it from the outside." He said in a monotone voice. "Stop it, it's hurting my head."

I stopped and turned around to meet him. I had my eyes closed, I didn't know why; as I braced myself for the humiliation, waiting for him to yell, waiting for him to laugh, tease whatever.

Instead, I heard nothing.

Then, there was a chuckle.

"What are you doing?" He said as he tried not to laugh. Ugh, that bastard.

"Um what am I doing exactly?" I asked him, with my eyes still closed. And the weird part, I had no idea why. I guess I am weird.

"Why are your eyes closed?"

"I don't know." I replied truthfully. My eyelids finally decided to open.

Ash was leaning against his table, wearing a grey shirt and a pair of black pants. His hair, which I assume was wet, stuck out at different directions and he had a towel hung over his neck.

Obviously, he just came out of the shower. No wonder I didn't see him in the room just now.

"Whatever, just answer my question already, why are you in _my _room exactly?" Ash said. His voice became serious again.

He hung his wet towel on his chair and our eyes met.

I fidgeted in my outfit and leaned against the door. I feel uncomfortable in the nightgown and his intense stare was not helping at all. I seriously felt like a trapped mice and Ash was the predator.

"Well, Jade pushed me into the room and I wasn't fast enough and by the time I knew it, the door was locked." I explained.

"Well now it is confirmed. You have the brain of a shoe."

"Excuse me?" I growled. "By the way, shoes don't have brains."

He smirked. "That's exactly my point. Thank you for stating it."

"Oh, you are so dead, Ash Redfern." I hissed at him. "Mark my words."

"Yeah, really scary," Ash rolled his eyes. "Now if you don't mind, I am going to bed. Make yourself comfortable because I think Jade will only return in the morning."

He plopped down on his king-sized bed, and snuggled into his comforters. Stretching his arms, he let out a long yawn. As for me, I was standing awkwardly by the door with my arms crossed tightly to my chest.

"So, where am I going to sleep, on the floor?"

He said, "Of course." Ugh, what an ass.

"I am not sleeping on the floor."

"I am not sharing my bed."

"Fine, I'll just sleep on the couch."

"Suit yourself." He then added, "As long as I am comfortable, your worries are none of my problem."

I grumbled to myself and situated myself on the couch.

He shut his light off and under the warm covers of his bed he went, saying cheekily, "Good-night!"

Mother of cow, this was so not working. I CAN'T FALL ASLEEP! What is this couch made of? STEEL perhaps? Because it certainly was as hard as metal, and so freaking uncomfortable. Who gave him the idea that anyone can be able to fell asleep on this? Damn that moron. Ugh, and with that bathroom light still on, it was even worse. That idiot, didn't he even know the proper way of treating a girl?

I turned my head and look at the digital clock beside the table.

2.30A.M.

Hmm, he should be probably asleep by now. Maybe I could push him off the bed and claim it as mine! Yep, that could work. Well it was his fault of torturing me like this; keeping the queen-sized bed to himself. And to think he should knew better than to mess with Mary-Lynnette Carter.

I stood up slowly from the couch, my hair probably looking like a bird nest of all the twisting and turning (curse you Ash Redfern) with the silk nightgown (I am going to kill you Jade) twisted in an odd way, the dress to low for comfort. Scowling slightly, I pulled the straps higher, as I advanced on the currently asleep enemy.

I stared menacingly at the sleeping body lying on the bed, looking so comfortable and at peace, just looking at it made me want to strangle him. I am sorry, I was just too tempted. Softly, I kneeled on the bed beside him. His head was sideways on the pillow, one of his hands clutched the hem of his shirt while the other placed horizontally above his eyes. He looked so gorgeous and adorable when he slept which made it even puke worthy.

His skin seemed even paler under the moonlight, hair tousled with dark eyelashes framing his face. And he wasn't even snoring. Which was completely weird for a male since all the males I know *ahem* Mark *ahem* snores and sleeps like a pig. The best part, he was sleeping on the edge. Perfect. Just a little shove would do, and then the bed would be mine. I could feel an evil grin forming on my lips. This was going to be fun.

That was until I noticed his body. I was so focused on his face before I didn't notice his body. His shirt was pushed up, revealing his um, as girls would put it: drool worthy muscles. I realized then, he was not only a perfect boy with great looks. He looked like a god, with a god's body. I shook my head, cursing myself for being so distracted by his perfect body when I should be disgusted by him. His arrogance, his huge ego, his perfect hair, his hot body…Damn the stupid teenage hormones.

Okay, calm down M'lin. You can do this. You are a strong woman. With a deep breath, I positioned my hands at his um; body, ready to push him down when something went around my waist and yanked me towards Ash. I fell onto his chest, our noses almost touching. Oh my god.

I blinked at his face and I was then pushed to his side. He chuckled and turned to his side to face me. Even though this position wasn't as worse as the position before (with me on him), it was still roughly around the same lines, only that there was less skin contact.

"What were you thinking?" He murmured silkily, his eyes half-opened. "Were you planning on hogging my bed?"

I squeaked when his lift hand rose and pushed my hair away from my face.

"Or maybe, you want a piece of Ash Redfern." He stated, grinning evilly.

"You flatter yourself, Ash. Well, self-centered much?" I bit off.

"Oh come on, you know you can't resist me." Ash wiggled his eyebrows, and that sneaky ass draped his arm around me.

I pushed him away and stood up from his gigantic bed, walking back to the couch. I sat there, glaring at him. Why can I have lasers in my eyes?

"You are no fun." He teased from the bed. "Are you always this uptight?"

I threw a pillow at him. It went flying across the room like a meteor and hit him in the chest. Hmm, I never did know my aim was so good.

He laughed aloud, again. "Ouch, I think I broke my ribs, I am going to die!" He gasped dramatically.

"I hate you." I growled.

"Well, you know, when people say they hate you, they actually mean they love you." He teased.

"I don't."

"Yes, you do. Everybody does."

"Never in a million years!"

"Come on, you do!"

"No, I don't! Never will it happen!"

"You really like me, don't you?"

"NO, I don't."

"Come on now. You do."

"NO, I DO NOT!" I exploded. "Go kill yourself."

"Ouch," He clutched his chest and gasped dramatically, "that really hurt, you know."

"Shut up, idiot!" I hissed at him, "Stop acting like a ten-year-"

I blinked at him, stopping my words when he lie back down on his bed and snore loudly. You know the kind of fake snores that are way to loud, the ones that little kids do to anger their parents?

"What are you-"

"Zzzzzzzz…."

"Stop-"

"ZZZZZZZZZZZ…"

"ASH RED-"

"ZZZZZZZZZZZ…"

"UGH! I am going back to bed!" I yelled in frustration and sunk back onto the couch.

He sat back up swiftly, smiling. "Okay then, have fun sleeping in the uncomfortable couch!"

Then, he slept, leaving me trashing and screaming like a crazy woman, begging for someone to come and open the door. I just want to get out of this hell hole.

Sadly, no one came to my rescue.

It was so horrible. I felt asleep in the couch because I gave up on the crazy lady act. I felt seriously uncomfortable in the couch but I was too tired to push Ash off the bed again and claim his bed of my own.

But when I woke up, I was in Ash's king-sized bed, covered by his thick comforter. There was also no sight of him. My neck wasn't hurting and my body felt rested. I was usually a light sleeper but I didn't feel anyone moving me the night before. Maybe I was too exhausted and didn't realize.

This was weird of him to do but maybe, just maybe, he could be nice at times.

This doesn't mean I still don't hate him. It just meant that he has kindness in him and I owe him thanks.

I glanced at the digital clock. It reads 9.30am. I dragged myself off the bed and walked to the door. I stepped out of the room and was greeted by a cheerful Hannah. So, she probably knew what happened.

"Good morning Hannah." I smiled at her. She handed me a glass of water.

"Rested well I suppose." She smiled.

"Erm, I guess you could say that."

"Well, why don't you get freshen up and join everyone for breakfast downstairs after that."

"Sure, thanks Hannah." I replied her and walked towards my room.

Just about the moment when I twisted the knob, I spotted a blond head approaching. He was walking up the stairs and was already changed into a pair of jeans and a short sleeved shirt.

"My, what time is it now and you are only awake?" He smirked.

"Whatever. Thanks by the way."

He gave me a weird look, "For what?"

"Stop acting dumb idiot. "

"I am not!"

I inhaled deeply and tried not to just pick up a vase and throw it at him.

"Thanks for moving me onto the bed."

"Well, I did no such thing."

"But then"

"I guess you got the wrong person. Besides, even with my strong muscles, I don't think I could have managed to lift a heavy cow like you."

I gaped. "Are you calling me fat?"

"Of course. You know I don't lie."

Then he walked off, leaving me gaping at his back.

**A/N: REVIEWS! :D We will update soon!**

**XOXO**


	14. PREVIEW

**A/N**: Okay guys, you all have waited a long time for this. Although, this is not the full chapter, it's just a **PREVIEW**, but I hope you guys like it. (:

**PREVIEW**

**Chapter 14**

**OOO**

**Mary-Lynnette**

It has been a week since I moved out of Aunt Kat's to stay with the Redfern's and the rest of the group. Even though I am living with all of them, roughly around more than ten people, however, technically, I feel like I am living with the devil himself.

He was such a pain in the ass. Luckily, he prefers to stay in his room most of the time. And when he is out of his little hidey-hole where he sleeps, he is either hanging at the pool, lazing under the sun, watches television, makes my life a living hell and the list continues…

Never had I once seen him help with the housework.

He said and I quote: "Housework is to be done by females; it's their duty to do so."

Dude, what century is this?

Anyways, apart from him, life at the house wasn't bad, it was actually pretty nice. Since the house was further out from the town, the sky is clearer and the stars shone brighter. Which I must say was absolutely awesome.

Everyone was so nice as well. The couples in the house were so adorable, especially Maggie and Delos. Delos seems a little weird, he gives off the vibe that he doesn't belong in this century or something. Sometimes he will look at some things and ask what it is. Even though Delos and Ash were related, they were so different in so many ways.

Even the looks, they don't look at all related. The hair color, the eyes, nothing. Other than that, they are absolutely gorgeous, guy or girl.

Besides that, after living with them for a while, I realized something weird. Some of them, the Redferns and some others always disappear during the night. After half an hour they would be back and looking more gorgeous and refreshed than they ever had. Their eyes gleamed and their skin appeared smooth and shining. I cannot describe it; you have to see it yourself.

It was astonishing.

It was almost like they are inhuman.

It was probably my brain making weird assumptions.

Nevertheless, what else could it be, right?

"Mary-Lynnette, the movie is starting!" Gillian's voice rang through the halls, breaking my train of thought.

I blinked several times. "Oh okay, I am coming!"

I pulled on my hoodie because it was cool at night, flicked my messy hair away from my face, put on my fluffy slippers and ran out of the door…

The only thing I forgot was the slippery marble floor and before you could even say "unicorn dust", I knocked into the most annoying thing in the world.

…A coffee table.

Ouch, I winced. Wow, you must be thinking how lucky am I right?

I hissed and stood up slowly, clutching my painful ankle. I tried to apply the slightest, smallest pressure to it and when I did… I hissed loudly, "OWW!"

Oh crap, I don't think I can even walk now. I plopped myself onto the hard floor.

My scream was so loud that obviously everyone heard it, including _him _of course.

O-O-O

**A/N: REVIEW. We have cookies :D**


	15. Chapter 14: Injuries

**A/N: Okay guys, this is CHAPTER 14! :D Thanks for all the reviews and the support. LOVE YOU ALL TO BITS. So, ENJOY!**

**Chapter 14**

**OOO**

**Mary-Lynnette**

It has been a week since I moved out of Aunt Kat's to stay with the Redfern's and the rest of the group. Even though I am living with all of them, roughly around more than ten people, however, technically, I feel like I am living with the devil himself.

He was such a pain in the ass. Luckily, he prefers to stay in his room most of the time. And when he is out of his little hidey-hole where he sleeps, he is either hanging at the pool, lazing under the sun, watches television, makes my life a living hell and the list continues…

Never had I once seen him help with the housework.

He said and I quote: "Housework is to be done by females; it's their duty to do so."

Dude, what century is this?

Anyways, apart from him, life at the house wasn't bad, it was actually pretty nice. Since the house was further out from the town, the sky is clearer and the stars shone brighter. Which I must say was absolutely awesome.

Everyone was so nice as well. The couples in the house were so adorable, especially Maggie and Delos. Delos seems a little weird, he gives off the vibe that he doesn't belong in this century or something. Sometimes he will look at some things and ask what it is. Even though Delos and Ash were related, they were so different in so many ways.

Even the looks, they don't look at all related. The hair color, the eyes, nothing. Other than that, they are absolutely gorgeous, guy or girl.

Besides that, after living with them for a while, I realized something weird. Some of them, the Redferns and some others always disappear during the night. After half an hour they would be back and looking more gorgeous and refreshed than they ever had. Their eyes gleamed and their skin appeared smooth and shining. I cannot describe it; you have to see it yourself.

It was astonishing.

It was almost like they are inhuman.

It was probably my brain making weird assumptions.

Nevertheless, what else could it be, right?

"Mary-Lynnette, the movie is starting!" Gillian's voice rang through the halls, breaking my train of thought.

I blinked several times. "Oh okay, I am coming!"

I pulled on my hoodie because it was cool at night, flicked my messy hair away from my face, put on my fluffy slippers and ran out of the door…

The only thing I forgot was the slippery marble floor and before you could even say "unicorn dust", I knocked into the most annoying thing in the world.

…A coffee table.

Ouch, I winced. Wow, you must be thinking how lucky am I right?

I hissed and stood up slowly, clutching my painful ankle. I tried to apply the slightest, smallest pressure to it and when I did… I hissed loudly, "OWW!"

Oh crap, I don't think I can even walk now. I plopped myself onto the hard floor.

My scream was so loud that obviously everyone heard it, including _him _of course.

**OOO**

**Ash**

My heart was thumping quickly as I feel a rush of adrenaline pumping through my body. I tore pass through the thick forest without even trying to dodge the branches and twigs. I feel the tiny pointy harmless wood scratched and scar my flesh. The tiny twigs were harmless since we vampires could heal easily from those. However, it did mean that it wouldn't hurt.

I didn't really care and ignored it. I had a bigger problem that those tiny twigs. A much bigger problem and it may be deadly. I didn't really know. All I need now was to reach back to the house and look for Thea or Thierry; they were the experts in this.

There was a loud hiss of pain when I tore through the main door.

However it wasn't me.

It was someone else.

The living room was empty, and no one was in sight. Today was movie night, so they were probably in the TV Room. My vampire powers were weaker than usual even though I just fed. I couldn't sense their presences. Worst, I couldn't even communicate with them through my mind.

This was really, really bad.

When I got to the TV room, it was empty. 'The Tourist' was playing on the gigantic screen, however not even a single daybreaker was there. My blood was running hot as if I was burning a 100 degrees Celsius.

I couldn't believe that Ash Redfern was this unlucky.

Where is everybody? I thought panicky.

I used the remained energy that I had and try to hear out their thoughts and sense their presences.

I searched for Poppy's since she was so hyper and it was easier to spot. With the guidance of her rambling thoughts, I dragged myself up the stairs, to the highest floor, which was my floor.

Even from the stairs, I could hear all of them talking, some in a comforting and worried tone.

"Hey guys," I shouted in relief as I saw them. "Gosh, I glad to-"

Immediately they hushed down and turned towards me.

"Whatever you are doing, can I just say something first?" I said, "I think this is more important."

They seemed to be crowding over something, or someone. They moved and I saw the view that was hidden from me earlier. That person was on the floor, clutching on her leg. And when I caught their attention, some of them don't look at all happy. They were pissed. And it was directed at me.

"Why are you still standing there, don't you see that she's hurt?" Jade said crossly, her silver eyes glittered.

"It is not all about you." Kestrel added nastily.

Ouch, that actually hurt. And it came from my sisters.

"Oh, I didn't see what was going on," I rushed my words, my fingers were starting to feel like its burning, "But seriously I-"

"Can we not talk about this right now?" Thea said, her tone slightly kinder, "We need to send Mary-Lynnette to the hospital. Our usual doctor couldn't come now since he is on vacation."

Then they carried her down the stairs and the group followed suit.

Before Mary-Lynnette was carried down the stairs, when she passed by me, she gave me a weak smile and mouthed sorry. I almost missed it. Almost. I shrugged my shoulders in response and headed into my room. I didn't know if she saw it or not.

Even as much as I dislike her, I couldn't really blame her. It was her fault anyways. It wasn't her fault that I got a piece of poisonous wood stabbed into my back.

I took off my leather jacket and revealed the huge blood stain on the back of my shirt that was hidden before. I had broken off the extra wood poking out of the wound, leaving behind only the one stabbed in.

By this time, my body wasn't blazing hot anymore. Instead it felt chilly and cold. The pain was replaced with numbness. My feet wobbled and I sank to the floor, supporting myself with the foot of my bed. No sound came out of my lips and my vision was blurred.

But hey, it wasn't anyone's fault.

I guess Ash Redfern wasn't as lucky as he used to be.

Through the glass walls, the last thing I saw was the constellations of stars in the night sky.

…And then everything when black.

**A/N: Yay, chapter 14 is complete. Review! If you like cookies (:**


	16. Chapter 15: Silver String

A/N: CHAPTER 15 IS UP! WILL ASH BE SAFE? Keep on reading! Love you guys! :D

Chapter 15

OOO

Mary-Lynnette

Anyone that ever knew me would know this. Hospitals and Mary-Lynnette does not belong in the same sentence. If they do ever meet in a sentence, it would probably be something like for instance: The hospitals were abolished thanks to the new rule Mary-Lynnette the ruler of the universe. Okay, that's pretty impossible, I guess. Well fantasies will remained as dreams.

I can't stand the smell, the bright lights, the sick people with diseases, the thing I hate most about hospitals—it is too depressing. Hospitals are filled with false hopes and sad news. The last time I was admitted to the hospital, I was twelve. I ran out of the hospital in the dead night and went to the nearest candy shop.

So, when I was brought to the hospital, I was less than happy. How I loathed this place. I swore to try my best to avoid these places ever since that thing happened, the time when Mark and I went to the hospitals to identify our parents' bodies. Nope, I am not a big fan of hospitals.

After being checked by the doctor, Poppy and some of the girls accompanied me at the seats while Thea and Eric went to pick up my medicine and stuff. Hannah and Thierry went to pay for the bills, and the rest went to the cafeteria.

The girls and I were chatting softly, trying to minimize our voices. I kept tuning in and out of the conversation, I had no idea why. I wasn't feeling quite well ever since we arrived at the hospital. There was this uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach. I had no idea what caused it, maybe it was the hatred for hospitals, or maybe it was my injured ankle…no, but it can't be. It was deeper than that, much deeper as in someone's life is slipping away.

I let out a loud gasp of pain and winced. The pain had just suddenly shot up to my heart and I can feel as if my heart was being squeezed, literally. My body hunched up and my hand clutched tightly to my chest.

"Mare, what's wrong?" Jade rushed to my side and shook my shoulders.

"Something is wrong," I gritted through my teeth, wincing. "We need to go back to the house, now."

In less than a second, the whole group came back and carried me to a side in the corner of the room where there was less people. Thierry went off to get the car while Morgead tried to call the house and Ash's phone, however no one was picking up.

When the car arrived, I was carried into it along with Jade, Kestrel and Rowan. The rest went to their respective cars and we headed out back to the house. As soon as the car stopped outside of the house, I tore out of the car and ran into the house. The group followed suit and followed me up the fleet of stairs to the highest floor.

Following my instincts, I ran to Ash's door and tried to twist the knob open but unluckily, the door was bolted shut. Then I tried knocking on the door, yelling his name, waiting for him to answer. It didn't go too well.

"Let me do it," Quinn said and gave the door a kick. In result, all he got was a painful feet while the door remained the same.

"There's a reason we used expensive and handmade doors you know." Kestrel snickered at his pain.

Rashel kicked him aside, "Idiot, use your brain." She kneeled down on the ground and pulled out a bobby pin from her hair. Swiftly like a cat, she poked the thing through the door like a professional and started to twist and meddle with it.

Within seconds, the knob gave a click, and it was unlocked. I twisted the doorknob and the door creaked open.

The pain in my chest, I shall not use the word heart, was stronger than it was before.

Everyone gave out a gasp at the sight before them. Lying on the floor was a lean body facing sideways, the face blocked by long ash blond hair. On the ground was broken pieces of wood and the carpet around the body was slightly stained with blood. A piece of wood could be seen poking out slightly of his body, just directly below where his heart should have been. The only thing moving was the slight moving of his chest and the slight sound of him breathing.

My body were planted on the ground as I sat down beside the door. My head was blank and I was numb. Haven't I seen enough blood before?

"OH MY GOSH!" A sobbing Jade yelled out and rushed to her brother's side. She kicked the pieces of broken wood away and laid him on his back. She was going to pull out the wood from his chest when…

"No, don't, it is poisonous to us!" Thierry yelled and pulled her away.

Thea, Blaine and some others came in and surround around his unmoving body. They started pulling out bottles and stuff and began working on him. I didn't remember the details however I saw Thea pulled the piece of wood that was stuck in his chest and passed it to Blaine before Thierry closed the door.

The rest of us sat outside of his room and waited for the news from Thierry. I was hugging Jade, just like how I was hugging Mark when we found out about the news that time. In the deepest of my heart, I was praying that this was going to be different.

He is going to be safe.

He is going to be okay.

Ash Redfern will not die.

I KNEW HE WOULDN'T GIVE UP. I JUST DO.

A/N: Okay here's another chapter! (: I'll let you guys know something though, Ash will not die. He is the main character. REVIEW! WE HAVE ICE CREAM.


	17. Chapter 16: Suspicions

**A/N: YAY! UPDATES! I have been getting messages from a lot of you guys to update. 3 My exams just past and I am having a one week holiday right now. So more updates! (: This chapter is longer than the previous few because I couldn't stop. HAHA. I was planning to make it longer but that's going to be in the next chapter. I wanted to update by today and I promised that I am updating. :D**

**Chapter 16**

**OOO**

**Mary-Lynette's POV**

This past hour had been chaos, literally. There were people going in and out of Ash's room, people as in like I had never seen them before. The weird part was none of them actually looked like doctors or professionals in the medical field.

For instance, there was an ancient looking old woman dressed in purple and carried a mysterious aura with her. Then, there was a drop dead gorgeous auburn haired girl who looked like a supermodel. Not to mention, a young girl with the sweetest face you can ever imagined.

They were all ushered into the room by Thierry and as soon as they went in, the door was shut again. Okay fine, call me judgmental or anything but, that was just odd.

However, Thierry and the group seemed to know them very well. Throughout this past hour, Thierry was as calm as ever, as if this was not new to him. He handled everything like a pro.

Even the others whom were shocked and terrified at the bloody scene earlier, they had picked themselves up from all the crying and move on with their own things. I meant to say that they still carried the worry in their faces, but they knew that there's nothing that they can do.

I knew that they were right. All that we can do now is to just wait for the results. Hoping he is alright.

There was only Jade and I left on the couch. She had fallen asleep next to me while I was comforting her. The tears had dried up and still visible on her pale face. At least she can rest now. I am just sitting here because I wanted to keep her company and I couldn't exactly walk.

Come to think of it, there was also another question lingering in my thoughts. That I didn't realize till about a few minutes ago. Well I knew I was the one who was leading everyone to Ash's room…however, how exactly did I manage to run up the stairs to his room? I couldn't even walk back at the hospital for goodness sake.

I glanced at my foot which was wrapped up in a cast. Let me rephrase, it was in a freaking cast. I stared intensely at my foot, as in hoping or wishing that it would tell me something. I tried to lift my foot the tiniest bit and I couldn't even do it.

How exactly did I do it before?

What did Thierry meant when he said that the wood was poisonous to_ them_?

I saw the wood when I was in the room. If I am not wrong, I think I saw it before somewhere in a wood catalog back then with…dad. As far as I know, the wood wouldn't be poisonous if people make it into furniture.

Next, why am I so worried about Ash? How do I even know that he was in trouble? Did the sudden pain have to do with this? Yes, Ash can be a pain in the ass sometimes, well most of the time, however, I guess I do worry if he got into any problems. That's just normal. Everyone does. But thinking about it now, it seemed that a part of me really, really, really –oh gosh, I can't believe I am saying this- cared a lot, my subconscious probably.

And was it not such a cliché? Well come-on, the person you can't stand the most laying in a pool of blood and you are the one to find him? I thought this type of scenario only happen in dramas.

Yeah, what's up with the universe anyway?

Ugh, all these questions in my head are suffocating me to death.

I need to know about everything, and fast. Mary-Lynnette is not a person who can handle suspense. I guess it was just the part of the scientist me kicking in.

I was so deep in thought; I have no clue that Hannah was tapping my shoulder. Blinking my eyes, I turned to her, slightly feeling caught in the headlights. She flashed me a kind smile and gave me her hand.

"Sorry to bother you, you seemed to be in thought. Come-on let me bring you to your room." Hannah said, as if she can read me, she added, "I'll bring Jade to her room too after you."

"Okay," I replied and let her help me up.

As she was helping me, I was wondering whether I should ask her about what was currently on my mind. Thinking that I should, I said shakily, "Is he okay now?"

Hannah looped my hand over her shoulders and we started walking a few steps. "You mean Ash? Thierry told me that he is in a stable condition now." My heart gave a sigh of relief. "They managed to pick out the wooden pieces and he is doing fine."

By this time, we were already in my room. Hannah laid me down on my bed, adding a pillow under my bandaged foot. The doctor did say to keep it elevated. It was sweet for Hannah to remember that. I really owe it to her. Now I can sleep better knowing that the idiot is okay.

"Okay, you better get yourself to sleep now, good night." Hannah tucked me in. She was just a few years older than me but she had the motherly aura.

"Good night, Hannah." I smiled. "Erm, do you mind explaining to me, what is going on. I am seriously confused."

"No, Mare, I don't think I can…But soon. I promise."

When she was going to leave, I asked "By the way Hannah, thank you, for you know, everything."

She gave me a knowing smile as if she knew a secret that I don't.

Lights off.

-O-O-O—

The next day, by the time I woke up it was already noon. However, my room was still dark because the curtains were closed. Hmm, they were usually opened so that I can see the stars. Hannah probably had shut it yesterday night, or should I say early this morning, just to give me some sleep.

I seriously have to thank that girl.

My stomach was rumbling from the lack of food. Mary-Lynnette needs her food. But that problem aside, there was a bigger problem. How am I supposed to move? I glanced around my room and something caught my eye. Next to my bed on the table was a note. A pair of crutches was leaning against the table and they looked brand new. Wow, it must have not been cheap.

On the note it says:

_Dear Mare, _

_I hope you slept well. We got you a pair of crutches for you to walk. But we don't think that you can actually walk down the stairs with a pair of crutches, so you can just call just if you need any help to get downstairs. We were going to get you a wheelchair too, it'll arrive later today._

_From: Everyone._

_PS: Jade here, thanks for keeping me company, Hannah told me. Love you loads._

I couldn't believe it but I am starting to love these people. Heck, I am starting to get attached to this family. Putting the note back, I guess I could try out the crutches.

So far so great, I managed to make my out of the room. The door was slightly ajar and I bet they left it opened on purpose. It wasn't as easy as it looked, nonetheless, after a few tries; you get the hang of it.

At this moment, I had no clue about what I did next. Instead of going towards the direction of food which is down the stairs, I went to the opposite, which is towards Ash's room. I had literally no control over my body; it just went on walking and walking till I reached the front door.

My hand was reaching out for the knob; inching closer and closer…and then, I got control again and pulled them back. Okay, Mare, you better start moving you freaking ass away from his room. You are acting creepy.

Then, the door opened right in front of my face. Oh gosh. This is so humiliating. Thea jumped slightly and started to giggle. She was carrying a tray with her. And on it were a few bottles, probably medicine or something.

"Oh gosh, I am so sorry." I apologized, hoping my face is not red.

Thea laughed, "It's alright, and I know you are worried about him." And to my humiliation, she moved aside and added, "Oh do you want to go in?"

"Erm…it's okay, no not really."

"Don't be shy, Mare." Thea replied. "If you are worried about the blood and the mess, it is all gone. I promise."

"I feel like I am intruding, he should probably get his rest."

"I am sure he wouldn't mind. Besides, you might be the only person that can encourage him to wake up."

I froze. "What do you mean…?"

Thea laughed, "I was kidding around. Everyone saw him this morning, now it's your turn Mare."

"Okay, I guess…" I said. What is wrong with me? I am being such a wimp.

Thea kept the door ajar for me. "Alright, I have to go to finish up some stuff. And if you need anything just call me okay?"

I replied her with a slight nod and she went off with her tray. Wow, that was an interesting conversation, kind of awkward, but interesting. Feeling like a retard just standing outside the door, I walked into the idiot's room.

The door swung shut. And I took a deep breath.

**A/N: Review and let me know that what you think would happen next? :D WE HAVE CANDY.**


	18. Chapter 17: Pink Day

A/N: Yay, another chapter up in the same week. I enjoyed writing this chapter so I hope you guys like it. Thanks for all the lovely reviews! (: enjoy!

**Chapter 17**

**Mary-Lynette**

**OOO**

_The door swung shut. And I took a deep breath. _

I was deeply praying that he wouldn't look broken like wooden doll, stained in blood like a vampire, pale like a ghost, or completely messed up like a crumbled piece of paper. Yeah, I guess I was going overboard with the matter. I blame the movies and books.

However still, this place was a total mess yesterday. Though, the blood smell was gone and the floors were scrubbed clean and the room smelt like herbs and cinnamon. Seriously, the smell of his room is addictive. Well, the room was absolutely clean and not horrific, so now all leaded to the guy himself.

Bracing myself for the worst, I walked towards the bed and…

He looked great. For someone who was injured.

You can barely even tell that he had a wood stuck in his body with blood stains all over the night before. Ash was in a laying position on the king sized bed without the covers. I guessed it is to ease the job to check on his wound and stuff.

He was wearing a thin cotton shirt with some pyjamas bottoms. You can actually see the bandage wrapping around his torso and there was also a smaller bandage on his right hand. As for his face, it was relaxed and calm. His eyes were closed with his hair fluffy and tousled. His hair was like a fluffy Persian cat.

Okay, I am getting side-tracked…

My knees began to feel wobbly so I plopped down on the sofa chair next to the bed. I left the crutches beside the sofa. I didn't know why I was wobbly, it just came suddenly.

He looked so peaceful and motionless. And he wasn't even speaking. It scared me. I was so used to the loud Ash that loves to banter with me and laugh at others. Where was the loud, arrogant Ash that I was used to that I simply couldn't stand?

I can't even believe I was saying this; however, I actually missed the old Ash. I didn't like this motionless Ash a single bit.

It was completely my fault. Once again, Mary-Lynnette was the cause of other's troubles. I see it now. If only I hadn't hurt myself last night, everyone would have paid attention to him instead. They would have realised what was wrong and helped him. These could have been prevented. He wouldn't be in this situation right now.

Teardrops started pouring and I lost it. I started yelling and calling that idiot to wake up. Oh gosh, I had never been so emotional in my life. I just didn't want him to become like my parents. He being motionless just brought back memories that I was trying to avoid all these time.

Wow, I really, really, really don't want him to die.

Ugh, that idiot. I hate crying. This was the first time that I cried in so many months. However, I was usually really strong at keeping in this kind of emotions. I didn't cried even when my parents… y'know, not in front of Mark nor when I was alone. Most likely I was trying to be the tough one. That time, it was because to protect Mark. And this time, I had no one to 'protect' or look after. Well, except for Jade, but that's a different thing. Thank goodness it was already the holidays.

Day two, I was back at the idiot's room. He was still not awake.

As much as I dislike Ash, I knew that everyone missed that arrogant ash blonde, especially Jade and Kestrel. Kestrel might not show it publically, but I overheard Kestrel sobbing when I passed by his room yesterday night.

Day three, I was back in the room. It still smelt like cinnamon. As for him, he was still unconscious.

He, however, looked worse than before. Ash was paler and he looked like he got dark bruises under his eyes. When I asked Thierry about it, he said Ash was actually doing better and the wound was healing. He also said Ash probably looked paler because he hasn't eaten for the past two days. After the nurse went in to feed him, his complexion got better and was looking healthier.

I wondered what they fed him.

Day four, Ash was still 'asleep'.

I sat in the chair next to the bed while Rowan sat in another one opposite of the bed, wiping Ash's face with a cloth. I observed her and suddenly a teardrop fell from her face. She quickly wiped it away and flashed me an embarrassed smile. I patted her hand and told her it was alright.

Oh, and Thierry got me a personal driver. Yeah. I know right? I was sort of uncomfortable with it. I feel like it was too much but Thierry insisted or else he was going to get me a bodyguard too.

Day five, it was a Wednesday. There were still no changes.

Everyone was getting worried because he was still unconscious, even after so many days and nights. It was taking a toll on everyone's patience. I actually love Wednesdays. It was like my lucky day. Who knows, he may even wake up today. Well, if we were lucky enough. Besides that, another reason was that Wednesdays are Pink Day, which Baskin Robbins give discounts on ice-cream.

Since everyone was feeling so down and miserable, I got Kelvin, my personal driver –okay, it felt kind of weird saying that—to go to Baskin Robbins in a pink jacket to get me ice cream.

I was sitting in Ash's room again like the rest of my days now. I know you may be wondering, "Wouldn't it be boring just sitting there?" Or "That is just stalkerish. Are you sure you are not Edward in this picture?" or "Get a life."

Erm, no, I do not agree with you. This was all very entertaining.

I have my ice cream, a comfy chair, a room that smelt like cinnamon, a knocked out idiot, my book…what else could I possibly ask for?

"Well, I think you are going to be disappointed because the idiot is awake."

"AHH, OH MY GOSH!" I nearly jumped three feet in the air and I almost dropped my tub of ice cream. And laughing right in my face was a clearly awake ash blonde. I didn't even realise that I said that out loud.

"Hey aren't you sort of stalkerish staring at someone sleeping?" Ash teased, using my words. Talk about unoriginal. He pushed himself and sat up.

"Shut up. You almost made me dropped my ice cream. Oh and you were out for five days." I pushed him lightly on the arm.

His smirk quickly turned into a wincing one, and he looked like he was in pain. As soon as I was going to apologize, he started laughing again. "Got'cha."

I glared at him.

"Okay I am sorry." He put up his hands in surrender. "Oh ice cream; can I have some of that?" He leaned forward for the tub and I pulled it away from him.

"Nope. It is mine."

Ash made a puppy face. "Oh come-on, I haven't eat in days, give me some food."

Feeling guilty that I caused him to be unconscious, I passed him the ice cream tub. "Take it, quickly." I can't believe I just gave him my ice cream.

He scooped up some ice cream and put it in his mouth. "Oh gosh, this is so good."

Clearly, he was doing this on purpose. I was starting to regret my decision. I threw my book at him, and it hit his head. Talk about good aim.

"OUCHHHHH. WOMAN." He yelled while I walked to the door with my crutches.

"HAHAHAHA." I started laughing and I was hit in the face with a pillow.

My feet wobbled and I held the wall as support. Ash jumped out of the bed and held my arm.

"Hey you okay?" He asked with a worried tone. "I am sorry okay, I was just playing."

I hid my face from him and winced in pain.

"Mary –Lynette? You okay?"

I turned my face towards him and beamed happily, "Got'cha."

He let go of my arm and backed away with a glare. "Well played Mary-Lynnette, well played."

"Thanks." I flashed him a victorious smile and stepped outside. "Oh you should probably go down to tell the others that you are awake."

He gave it a thought. "Nah, maybe later, after I finish _my_ ice cream."

Ugh…that idiot.

"Okay fine, I'll surprise them and take away their misery now." He said egotistically.

I rolled my eyes at him while I took a step down the stairs. Well, he was definitely back.

"Do you need help getting down there?"

"No."

"You are blocking the way."

"Shut up. Blame the crutches."

"Walk faster, I am hungry."

"I am trying."

"Seriously, do you need help?"

"Like I said before, no."

Before I knew it, he gripped my wrist and took my crutches away from me. He placed it by the side and carried me up with his hands…bridal style…

"Let me down!" I thrashed in his arms. "I can walk myself."

"Yeah, I know you can walk, but I would actually like to reach downstairs by today. Not a hundred years later." He started walking down the stairs. For someone who didn't eat for a few days, he was still pretty strong.

"Hey, that is just plain mean."

"I was just joking. Besides, I wouldn't want my fiancée which my dad chose to fall down the stairs and break her neck." He replied. I was touched until he added, "What is going to happen to my reputation?"

"Whatever, at least I am saving my energy."

"You better appreciate this." He looked at me with his grey eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, walk faster." I replied smugly. As I tried to ignore the fact that his eyes were honey brown before.

A/N: Another chapter! I'll update soon, and remember to REVIEW, xx, bunpire.


	19. Chapter 18: Blueberry Muffin

**A/N: Hey guys, yay, here's a new chapter, I hope you'll like it. So anyways, I re-read my previous chapters to make sure that the story was going with the flow. And I just discovered that my style of writing had changed a little. I don't know if it is noticeable to you guys but I hoped that you guys still like the story. So yeah, that's all and I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Love you all loads.**

**PS: Let me know about what you think of my change of style of writing. I decided to bring back some of my old style of writing. So there is more conversations and stuff. (:**

**Chapter 18**

**Mary-Lynnette **

**OOO**

These few days had been alright, as if everything was back to normal. Well almost. I was still struggling with walking and my crutches are still needed. However, Ash had been much nicer to me ever since he woke up. It wasn't anything big or visible, but hey I'm not blind. For example, he had taken up this habit of waking up earlier and he would always be sitting at the couches reading, which was just right outside my room.

Then, sometimes he would help me down the stairs; other times, he would ignore my presence and continue reading. Seriously, everyone had told me I was a good reader and able to predict what exactly they are feeling.

Unfortunately, Ash was not the same at all. He was so hard to predict, I can't even tell what is he going to do next? What is he thinking about? I was just so frustrating. And gosh, it was absolutely…refreshing.

Hmm, what is wrong with you, Mary-Lynnette Carter?

Speaking about Carters, I haven't talk Mark or Aunt Kat these past week since everything was so messed up, the thing about my ankle…you know. They came to visit one of the days when Ash was still unconscious, however we didn't get to talk much.

I have so many things I want to tell Aunt Kat. And today was a Saturday. Saturday was also the day when Aunt Kat has her day off from work. I was very sure of her Saturday schedule, which is just to stay at home indoors, watch movie marathons, How I met your mother marathons, and not to mention the snacking.

Because of that, being the lovely niece as I was, I decided to pay her a visit since I missed them so much. I could use some Carters' family time. Planning to stay overnight till Sunday, I packed a pair of fresh clothes and my needed stuff in a small backpack along with my telescope in another larger bag. I haven't got the time to go stargazing and I missed it dearly. The balcony of old room of mine in Aunt Kat's house had a perfect view of the stars and constellations.

Yup, I can feel part of the true Mary-Lynnette slipping in.

Dressed only in a pair of plain T-shirt and a pair of washed out jeans, I picked up my bags and limped my way out of the room. My knee was getting better and now I can just walk without the crutches. Thierry suggested I shouldn't push myself too quickly; however, I was very keen on my decision. Call me stubborn but that's just who I am.

Dragging my bag to the stairs, my heart skipped when suddenly a figure appeared next to me. The figure had a head of blond hair and was wearing a football jersey.

The blonde took my stuff away from my grasp and flashed me a smile. "Well, let me help youuff away from my grasp and flashed me a smile.

with that."

"Nah, it's alright," I protested, not wanting to cause others any more trouble since that they have been so nice and helped me with loads of things these few weeks. However, my protests were succumbed.

My bags were already halfway down the stairs while I was still on the top, looking down at my bags descending and getting closer to the front doors. Well, I was clearly defeated. I decided to let myself be helped once again.

"Thanks Gillian." I thanked her gratefully at the foot of the stairs. What, who else did you thought it was? Okay, maybe my description may have sounded more like a guy. But there was no rule that a girl can't be helped by another girl and not always a guy. Am I right? Absolutely. Sorry for my cockiness. It can't be helped. Wait, am I getting side tracked again? Okay back to reality Mare.

"You are welcome, no need to thank me." She put out her arm as a gesture, "Shall we?" pointing towards the dining hall.

"Yup, I am starving." I licked my lips and both of us burst into laughter.

So Gillian and I walked over to the smaller dining hall for breakfast. Most of them were already there and I could smell the food from several feet away.

As you can see, meals in the house were always in buffet sort of style. There wasn't as much food as a normal buffet; nonetheless, there were still a lot of choices. And today, Hannah made pancakes. Couldn't this day get any better?

Seriously, Hannah makes the best pancakes.

Clearly, half of the group had already eaten and they were just sitting and chatting. Morgead and Quinn were fighting over the TV remote, Timmy snatching cookies when everyone wasn't looking, Lance and Ash debating about something, Poppy and Jade being as hyper as ever, and so on.

Yeah, everyone was pretty loud however after a while; you just get used to it.

I grabbed a plate of pancakes, a blueberry muffin and a glass of iced tea. Then I glanced around the table, looking for a seat. Sadly there were only two spaces left, one seat in between of Poppy and Jade, and another seat next to Lance and Ash.

Jade waved excitedly at me and motioned for me by patting the seat next to her. Thank goodness for Jade.

However, as soon as I sat down, my glorious view of the huge portrait hung on the wall was blocked by the none other than Ash Redfern. He was sitting directly opposite of me. Deep down in my heart somewhere, I knew Jade had something to do with this arrangement. No wonder she had wanted me to sit here. Oh damn, now I can't even ignore his presence.

Jade flashed me a bright smile when she realised I was giving her the look sideways. She shrugged her shoulders and gave a giggle.

I replied by rolling my eyes followed by a laugh. I was reaching for my muffin when a hand shot out from opposite of the table and my muffin disappeared into his hands and probably his stomach later.

"Hey, that is the last one." I glared at him, imagining that I had lasers shooting out of my eyes. Now that would be absolutely cool.

"Well, too bad, its mine now." That idiot waved it in front of me, a smug smile plastered on his face.

Trying to be the adult in this situation, I shook off the thought of just lunging at him and beating the crap out of him. But, Mary-Lynnette is a very kind person.

"Ugh, fine, whatever idiot." I shifted my attention from that muffin stealing jerk to my plate of pancakes. Yum pancakes. Using the fork, I stabbed the pancakes, picturing I was stabbing Ash instead.

But then he would be a really tasty pancake. Wait what the hell am I thinking? That is just wrong, disgusting and gross. I shivered and shook away that thought.

The person opposite of me began to laugh as if he heard something funny. Lance gave him a weird look and raised his eyebrows. Ash just said it was nothing.

When I was down to my last bite of pancake, a loud ear piercing bell was ringed by Thierry, calling everyone to quiet down. Everyone was closing their ears with their hands, wincing at the pain including me. Looks like Thierry found another way to silence everyone. And it was a painful one.

"Okay, I'm sorry to do that," Thierry kept the alarm thingy away, "though it was kind of fun," He added, "but it is the only way after since you guys destroyed my megaphone." He looked pointedly at Morgead and Timmy.

Thierry went through the usual routine like every Saturday: updates, the chores, some rules violations that were done this week…pretty loads of stuff, the usual. But then, at the end, my name was mentioned and I tuned in.

"…Mary-Lynnette, as you would be away for this weekend, I already told Kelvin to drive you to your aunt's house and back on Sunday. Other than that, Jade and Ash will be going with you too." Thierry gave me an apologetic smile.

Jade immediately squealed, "Yay, sleepover!"

Before I can ask any further, I was rudely interrupted by Ash. "Wait what do I have to do with this?"

"As you can see, Mary-Lynnette is not in the condition to drive anywhere if there was an emergency."

"What about Jade then? She just got her license right?" He argued.

"I agree with him." I said, even though it hurts my ego to say that.

Thierry sighed. "Well you know Jade's driving is sort of y'know…" he looked at Jade, "sorry Jade."

Jade smiled brightly, "Nah, no problem. Besides, I hate driving."

"But, why does it have to be me? Besides she has a driver."

Thierry sighed again, "The other reason is because your dad requested you to. Well since she is your fiancée and he thinks that it would be a great idea for you two to get closer. Oh and he hoped you guys can be nicer to each other," He clapped his hands, "all done. You guys will be leaving in half an hour."

"Ouch." Something hit the side of my calf and I was sure that Ash kicked me. He sent me a mischievous smug smile. Leaning back on his chair, he crossed his arms against his chest, the cocky smile still plastered onto his face. His legs were stretched longer and his feet were kicking my chair. "Opps sorry," He mouthed.

Oh now he was just challenging me. Since his feet was just nearby, I raised the two front legs of my wooden chair and it hit them on the toes when I let the chair legs fall back down.

"OUCH," Ash shot up of his chair while wincing in pain.

"Opps sorry," I mouthed. I stifled my laughter with my last bite of pancake.

"What's wrong?" Rowan asked worriedly.

Ash stood up and grunted. "Nothing, I just hit my toe. I am going to pack now."

Lance flashed me a knowing look. Oh, I guess he saw it. I just shrugged my shoulders and excused myself from the table along with Jade. Well, on with the packing, helping Jade of course.

As we were going up the stairs, we meet Ash on the way. He came beside me and whispered in my ear, "It is on,"

"Bring it."

**A/N: REVIEW and tell me what you think of this chapter. :D**

**PS: UNICORN ROCKS. **


	20. Chapter 19: Bets

**A/N: New chapter! This is one of the longest chapters that I have written in a while. I decided to bring back Abigail, since I haven't been mentioning her lately. Hopefully you guys still remember her. She was one of Mare's first friends in Winston High. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. **

Chapter 19

Mary-Lynnette

OOO

The car ride to Aunt Kat's was horrible. It was the worst car ride that I have ever experienced. No, I was not exaggerating, it was entirely the truth.

We took one of Thierry's expensive cars, as he generously offered to us. I wonder what he does for a living. He looked so young… and he's already so successful. Wait, I am getting sidetracked. Back to topic, anyways, I was squished between Jade and Ash in the backseats. Although, I didn't knew why did we left the front passenger seat unoccupied. I would have rather sat there comparing to being a sardine fish in a can.

And since summer was approaching, the increasing temperature wasn't helping, not a single bit. As for air conditioner, Ash was hogging it all.

To keep my mind off ripping his throat wide open, I shifted my attention to the excited girl next to me.

"Gosh, I can't wait for us to having makeovers!" Jade squealed happily, and took my left hand in hers. She patted it softly, "Wait till we dye some color into your hair."

I froze instantly. "What, no, nobody is going to touch my hair." I touched my loose ponytail and gave her the stare.

Jade pouted, her green eyes pleading. "Oh come-on, I am not going to do much, probably just a few highlights. Pretty please, Mare?" She begged with her hands clasped together.

"Let's see…" I combed my invisible beard, "No."

"Fine, fine" Jade muttered in defeat, but I'm smart enough to know that this is still not over. "Although, I am still putting you into a bikini," Jade grinned, "and I have the perfect one for you."

Ash laughed from my other side. I almost forgot about his presence, almost.

"Oh my, I would like to see that." Ash grinned, flashing his perfect teeth.

I gave him a hard stare. "What did you say? You perverted disgusting pig."

"Jumping to conclusions now are we?" He raised an eyebrow teasingly. "I had just merely meant that you would never be seen in one of those, that's all."

"Oh, so you can read the future now too?" I crossed my arms.

Jade was obviously in an awkward situation now. "Let's talk about apples. I like apples, apple pie, apple juice…" However, she was ignored by us. We were both too heated up from our debate to hear her.

"I don't think I am one," He replied with a bored manner. "Though, I do know one thing, You. Would. Never. Wear. A. Bikini."

Oh my gosh, why do he has to make me so freaking mad all the time? Oh yeah, what made the mighty Ash Redfern thinks that he had the right to tell me how I should act. That's my own job.

"Wow, really now. Fine, wait till you eat your own words." Those words left my mouth without a thought.

Crap, I know that Ash was obviously setting out a trap and waiting for me to fall in it. And I did, by saying those words that I, Mary-Lynnette for sure will regret, sooner or later. However, my pride was too big, and to be insulted by him like that, that was the last straw. Trap or not trap, the conclusion had been made, that was what I am going to do.

Ash was slightly taken aback at my quick reply; he probably had not expected someone like me to fall into his trap. He quickly recovered from his shock and recomposed himself.

Smiling, he said, "Okay then, sure why not? If you do, you can ask me anything you want and I'll answer truthfully."

Jade gasped loudly in the background.

"That's alright. And if I lose?"

"Hmm, you will have to tell me something you have never told anyone else." Ash reply was immediate.

I nodded, even though I was not quite comfortable about telling him one of my secrets. Hey at least I can ask him anything if I win, that's good.

"And where am I supposed to do it?" I said, "The date, venue and time."

I tried not to notice him bit his lip when he gave it a thought.

"Okay, next Tuesday, 9pm, back at the house. We are having a Summer Party and practically the whole juniors are invited." Ash rolled his eyes at that.

Wait, I was obviously having second thoughts now, "Isn't there a lot of people?" I asked nervously.

"Yeah, if I have to guess…it's about more than 60?"

Oh boy.

He should have seen my expression. "Not chickening out are you now?"

I rambled quickly, "Pfft, no. I simply couldn't wait for me to win."

Do you believe me now? There was no ride in my life ever so horrible, also regretful.

As the car pulled up to the driveway, I smiled at the familiar house, yet paid more attention to particularly the people who lived there. Aunt Kat was standing at the doorway along with Mark. She was fanning herself with a magazine, while talking to Mark.

Considering I was seated in between of them, I have to wait till one of them to get down first. Jade being the nicest one and she was probably really excited, got out of the car and pulled me along with her.

"Ash, you are getting the luggage!" Jade yelled to her older brother as she helped me to the front door.

Spotting us, Mark jogged quickly towards our direction. He engulfed me into one of his big hugs. True, he might be a skinny kid, but he was pretty strong. Aunt Kat practically skipped, hugging Jade and I in one swift hug.

"Ah, I missed you guys." I flashed those two a full-hearted smile. I realized that I haven't introduced Jade and Ash, since I was so deep in my emotions when I saw my brother and aunt.

"Oh yeah, this is Jade Redfern," I wrapped my arm around her, "and the guy handling the luggage is…Ash Redfern, also that is my driver, Kelvin."

Kelvin waved at us and pulled out of the driveway, onto the main road. Ash hearing his name mentioned, gave us a swift wave. He was surrounded by luggage bags, which was a fun sight.

"Hi, nice to meet you," Mark smiled at Jade, handing out a hand to her. Jade blushed slightly as she shook his hand. "So, I think I am going to help with the luggage…" And that boy sped off.

Mark oh Mark.

"Okay let's go in while we leave the boys with the luggage." Aunt Kat said cheerily, each arm draped around Jade and mine. I felt guilty, leaving both of them with the entire luggage under the hot sun. Though Aunt Kat was very persistent as she led us in, "Well he's cute," She murmured in my ear, laughing at my glare, "You lucky girl."

"Shut up, you're so mean." I poked her in the waist. She was very sensitive to pokes and she nearly shot up in the air.

"Hey, just saying. Oh and I have another surprise in your room," Aunt Kat told me. "Go on up and see, I promise you'll love it."

Slowly, I went up the stairs. Going up was easy; the only problem was when I have to get down. I heard Aunt Kat talking and laughing with Jade downstairs. At least they are bonding.

After much effort, I reached the top of the stairs. Thankfully, my door was conveniently placed near the stairs. Gripping the door knob, I twisted it slowly and stepped into the room.

Leaning against of my table was a petite Chinese girl with short black hair and bright blue highlights.

"Abby!" I squealed in surprise, launching myself at her.

She hugged me and let out a laugh. "Well about time, Mare."

Turns out, Mark and Abigail had gotten pretty close since I had missed a whole two weeks of school. What made me wonder was why the rest of the group didn't go to school. Eh, slacking off is good. Besides, everything with Ash and stuff, I guessed there was just no mood for anyone to go to school.

Back to topic, they have gotten close and Abigail was sort of like a second sister to Mark now. I have to thank her for looking after Mark while I wasn't there. Even though we weren't there, the drama in Winston High never stops. Everyone was coming up with a lot of ideas on what happened to all of us. And most of them were not exactly nice. Fortunately summer break started and I don't have to see the glares and looks of most the female student body.

Wait, but then there was the party at the house…

Oh damn.

"Anyways, that was what happened in school." Abigail finished her story, gulping down a glass of lemonade.

"Wow, the school sure do missed us." Jade said sarcastically, hunching her tiny shoulders.

"Well of course they miss me." Ash announced proudly, flashing us a smirk.

"Aren't you just full of yourself now brother?" Jade punched him lightly in the legs. Making his body tilted towards me. I could tell he did it in purpose. I was sitting on the big couch with Ash, while Jade had decided to sit on the carpeted floor next to Mark who was sitting on a beanbag. Abigail plopped herself onto the single seat couch, which was beside the big couch.

"Gah, get off." I tried to push him away from me.

"I was just having some fun." He laughed, sitting back up.

"Then there is also the party. We are going to have so much fun, right Mare?" her emotions immediately sparked up and she beamed happily.

"Oh, don't remind me." I sighed.

Abigail and Mark looked confused, and Jade proceeded to tell them about the thing Ash and I have decided.

I glanced out of the huge window, trying to shift my attention. By this time, the sun was already setting; the whole sky was an orangey yellow color, slightly greenish blue around the edges. Wow, the whole sky was a gigantic rainbow.

Their voices blurred out as I was deep in my thoughts.

Ash

OOO

We were all lounging in the living room at the Carters, as I was sprawled on the big couch; Jade was talking to the other two humans on the floor. Yawning slightly, I realized Mary-Lynnette had gone silent.

That's weird; usually she would be debating with me. Being curious, and also because I was deeply bored –yes, Ash Redfern can get bored—I turned my head little to a right and to my amazement, she was glancing outside of the window, a content and relaxed smile grazed her lips.

Hard to admit, however, she looked rather nice…when she's relaxed and not fighting with me. Okay, fine, maybe it was my fault that she was so mad all the time. Though, I seriously have no clue why I like to push her buttons. When she's angry, her face would be flushed and her death glare is without a doubt very addictive. The reason why was because girls who are not related to me do not glare at Ash Redfern. I am pretty awesome.

It was refreshing. Oh damn, am I a creep? I mean who would be addicted to death glares of a girl. Maybe Kestrel was right…I have issues. Scratch that, I have awesome issues.

Anyways, Mary-Lynnette clearly loved the sky, nature or some sort, judging by her expression. If only I can read her thoughts now. Wait a moment, maybe the truth behind why I have a fetish of making her mad is due to that I could read her thoughts easily. Whenever she was furious, she would sub-consciously let her mental wall down, allowing me to read her thoughts.

She was really good at building up her walls, even though she doesn't realize it. And now when she was totally calm and in peace, obviously she was better at controlling her emotions and mental wall. Whereas when she was angry while of the edge, it was completely the opposite. She let her guard down and the wall will go crumbling down.

Whoa, I sort of have figured it out, in less than five minutes. Am I good or what. I felt my lips twisting into a smirk as the imaginary crowd in my mind cheered.

The sound of snapping fingers shook me back to reality. I was so deep into my thoughts that I didn't realize the sky was twilight blue now.

"Ash, what are you staring at?" Jade stopped her finger snapping, Mark peered from behind her.

I ran a hand through my ash blonde hair, blinking my eyes. "How long was I out?" I questioned.

Mark came from behind and studied his watch. "Erm, probably about ten minutes. You were just staring off into space and your gaze was pointed at Mare."

"She kind of gave you a weird look and accompanied Abigail to the door since her ride was here." Jade continued Mark's words, and they both blushed. Jeez, it was too obvious that there was something on. I shrugged that off.

Sensing Mary-Lynnette was gone; I asked "Where did Mary-Lynnette go?"

"Oh, she is somewhere around the backyard," Mark pointed to the outside behind him, "looking at stars. I wouldn't disturb her if I was you."

I wasn't the one to ever listen. Ask my dad if you want proof.

"Nah, I'm going to be okay," I stood up and stretched. "It's not like she was going to kill me."

Just at that moment, a strong delicious aroma surrounded the room. Aunt Kat –she told us to call her that- stepped into the room with a handful of pizza boxes.

Hmm, looks like she came back with take-out dinner.

"Oh man, finally. I am starving." Mark groaned, reaching out for a slice of the pizza. Aunt Kat gave him a look as his reply with an apologetic one.

"You should at least call Mare," She tsked at him as he gobbled down the pizzas. "Where is she anyways?"

"Oh, she went out to look at the stars. Mark said it was best not to disturb her when she is stargazing. And she specifically told us not to." Jade answered with a smile. Slowly she reached out for a slice as well and took a small bite.

We need to cover ourselves from the humans.

"But she couldn't just not eat" Aunt Kat sighed softly, "That girl is so strong headed when it comes to astronomy. And by the time she gets back, Mark would have probably eaten the whole three boxes of pizzas."

At this very moment, I blurted out without even a thought. "I'll go."

Stupid Ash, what are you thinking.

They seemed to be absolutely surprised. Nonetheless, I still caught the small smile Jade was giving. Hey, I have feelings too okay, and I am not entirely evil.

"Really, are you sure?" Aunt Kat flashed me a worried look.

Without hesitation, I took a box of pizza from the table and also a can of coke. "Yeah, she is used to my annoying self anyways. I'll get the pizza to her." I gave them a lopsided smile, leaving the house from the back door.

Surprised? I surprised myself too.

**A/N: Ash finally became nicer towards Mary-Lynnette in this chapter! Please don't forget to review and also I'll update soon. Thanks for all the lovely reviews for the previous chapters!**

**PS: UNICORNS ARE AWESOME.**


	21. Chapter 20: Stars and kisses

A/N: It is 2012! Happy New Year everyone! It has been great and thanks for still reading this and reviewing. I hope all of you have a great year and I hope that you'll like this chapter.

On a side note: Japan had an earthquake today. I read it, they say it didn't cost much harm, but hopefully they are okay.

**Chapter 20**

**OOO**

**Mary-Lynnette**

I took in a deep breath.

I had my back laid onto the fresh green grass, a pair of binoculars above my eyes. It was great, just laying here in the silence.

Putting down the binoculars, I let it hang around my neck. I fluttered my eyelids closed, humming a soft tune.

Then, there was a crunching sound against the grass and I heard footsteps getting closer.

"Ahem." Somebody cleared their throat.

It was probably Mark. I thought I told him to leave me alone. Ignoring him, I continued humming with my eyes closed.

Even with my eyes shut tightly, I could feel that person sat down beside me. The smell of pizza lingered in the air, and I could feel my empty stomach rumbling.

Still humming the song, I was reaching the chorus when…

"Just close your eyes, the sun is going down, you'll be alright no one can hurt you now. Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound." I heard the person sang. It was obviously a guy, and his voice was, well, really amazing. It was yet velvety and rough.

At this point, I had a feeling it wasn't Mark anymore. The reason was because Mark had no talent in singing. So, who were it then, it kind of sound like…Ash.

My eyes opened and I twisted my head to the side. I flashed the blonde a surprised look. "Wait…you actually know this song?" I asked.

He turned his head towards mine, a crooked grin gracing his lips. "Sure, it's 'Safe and Sound' for The Hunger Games."

Whoa, does he actually read? My shock was doubled.

"What?" Ash gave me a look, as if he thought my shock at it was weird. "It is that hard to believe I read?" He laughed.

"Erm, yeah, a little." I replied.

"I am actually looking forward to the movie." Ash answered, and sat up from his laying position.

There he goes, Ash Redfern managed to amaze me, again.

Following his actions, I got up as well. He passed me a slice of pizza and I took it. Taking a large bite, I wondered what other books he read before. I voiced my thoughts.

Ash chewed his pizza, after swallowing, "There's a lot I guess. But my favourite is Percy Jackson and the Olympians."

Hmm, he never struck me as a Greek Mythology lover.

"Percy Jackson is great," I replied, "Hmm, what about the classics?"

I glanced at his pale face under the moonlight. His ash blonde hair almost seemed white. He lay back down on the grass, and had his arms crossed behind his head.

"Well, I am not much of a classic reader, but I can say 'Romeo and Juliet' is good for a tragedy."

Whoa, we were actually having a conversation, without the bickering. Solely discussing about matters, it was rather…nice.

My neck hurt from twisting my head to look down at him, so I plopped my head onto the grass as well, next to him. I spoke, "Really? I guess it is great, but it is not my favourite."

"I thought girls love that story, with the love at first sight and all."

"Juliet was only thirteen at that time and clearly love at first sight is not to be taken seriously. I mean, you are basically just falling for someone based on their looks or lust." I sounded pretty worked up about this.

Ash chuckled at my heated reaction. "Whoa, I didn't know talking about 'Romeo and Juliet' could get you so angry."

"Oh shut up." I huffed back. I could feel my cheeks reddening with embarrassment.

"Aww, somebody is blushing." Ash teased, "I guess I am just too much to handle." He added self-centredly.

I shifted my eyes from the starry sky to the egotistical jerk next to me. He had a smug smile on his face. His bright violet eyes gleamed.

"Why are you staring? You must really love me huh?"

I remained silent, but continued on with my stare. And as I kept staring, the edges blurred out with haze and were stained with pink.

**OOO**

**Jade**

"Oh my gosh, they are so cute." Aunt Kat squealed beside me. She put down her binoculars and ate a mouthful of popcorn.

"Aww, look, he passed her a slice of pizza." I cooed, putting a hand to my heart.

I bet you would know by now that we were spying on my brother and Mary-Lynnette. We were in Mary-Lynnette's room, because it overlooks the huge backyard. And oh my, was it a great view. Aunt Kat and I had borrowed Mare's extra binoculars and we were seated with a huge bowl of popcorn.

I heard Mark cleared his throat behind us. "Guys, is this really necessary. Isn't this intruding their privacy?"

He sounded uneasy and I could see his Adam apple bobbed as he swallowed.

"Well, no, we are actually researching." Aunt Kat replied and ruffled her nephew's hair. "Could you be a dear and get us some orange juice from the fridge?"

Mark sighed. "Fine, at least it is better comparing to this."

"Thanks Mark." I flashed him a smile.

Mark eyes shone brightly and his face was slightly pinkish. "You're welcome." He mumbled with a smile. He was rather cute.

"Jade, put your binoculars back on." Aunt Kat patted my hand with her free one. "They are lying back down again!"

"AWW…" Aunt Kat and I then cooed simultaneously.

**OOO**

**Mary-Lynnette**

Must he be so frustrating at all times? Hmm, and I suspected he was bipolar…well, as for the reason why you asked, firstly, He acts like an arrogant king which do not give a single crap when he was around lots of people. When I am sure that he is a self-loving prick, he decided to go and become this less distant and caring person. And then he sometimes would just act like he doesn't care about anything smart and knowledgeable. After that, Ash would find some way somehow to prove that he was intelligent and smarter than I thought he was. He could be serious when it comes to important things; while being exactly the opposite most of the time. Ash could be over excited like a little kid and be absolutely adorable yet annoying.

Being the suborn person I am, I must say, Ash Redfern may annoy me and push my buttons. There was one thing though; I could never stay pissed at him. He just has this effect on me.

Ash was then staring back at me as well, and I think he understood what I was feeling.

"Hey," I said softly, without shifting my gaze. "Why do you do that?"

I could see the uneasiness in his eyes. Ash cleared his throat but his eyes never wavered from mine. "I have no idea what you were saying."

"Why do you say something serious and smart, and when people are amazed, you go back to being the obnoxious self-loving Ash."

"I don't know."

Every time we said something, we shifted closer to each other and our distance became smaller and smaller.

"Because, I think I like the nice, vulnerable, but yet still funny Ash better." I whispered.

Our faces were merely few inches apart.

"I think I like him better too." He whispered back. I hardly managed to hear him…but I did.

And the next thing I knew, Ash leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss on my cheek. My eyes widened in shock when he pulled back.

He picked himself back up on his feet and handed out his right hand. Still bewildered and dumbfounded, I placed my hand in his and allow him to pull me up.

Ash leaned in a whispered in my ear, "I reckon that you bring out the best in me."

A/N: Thanks for reading and please review! We have jellybeans.

PS: Unicorns love jellybeans. And they are awesome.


	22. Chapter 21: Bikinis and oversized shirts

**A/N: NEW CHAPTER! Recently I just read The Hunger Games. It was absolutely great. One of the best series out there, I can't wait for the movie. :D**

Chapter 21

OOO

Mary-Lynnette

A day had passed, ever since the incident at the backyard that night. I was still not sure what has become of Ash and I. But, it terrified me.

I always thought that it was only fighting and quarreling between us two, that we'll never see eye to eye. That night, however, proved me wrong. Who knew that we would actually have normal conversations between friends?

Wait, there is one issue though. Normal friends do not give you weird feelings in your stomach, or either makes your head dizzy with pink haze. And seriously, where did that pink haze comes from?

Also, normal friends do not just kiss you on the cheek randomly –okay, maybe some friends do—but that's not the point. Ash and I were barely friends in the first place. Would a friend say something in the lines of: "You bring out the best in me," With a sort of mischievous smile and a slightly smoldering look?

Certainly not.

Ugh, why did he do that? To torment me, does he thinks that this is funny?

Gosh. I need to take my mind off this.

Then, there was a knock on my door.

I got out of my bed and walked towards the door. My ankle was almost healed and I can walk without support now. I swung the door open and there stood a lady in a simple cream colored sundress. I had no idea who she is. She looked middle aged, light cameral hair with a fit body. She was absolutely breathtakingly beautiful.

Before I got to question anything or even say hi, she pulled me into a welcoming hug. My eyes were huge and I imagined them to be full of shock. My arms were stiff at my sides, and I hugged her back awkwardly.

Then, another person ran up the stairs. Ash hair was tousled from the wind I guess, and his eyes met mine.

He cast me a slightly apologetic yet embarrassed look. "That is my mom. She's not a mental patient; she is just slightly… overenthusiastic."

His mom finally let go off me, however, she still held on to both my shoulders. She beamed at me, ignoring her son. She tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear and smiled. "Wow, you are so pretty."

I blinked bluntly at her. Once. Twice. And found my voice. "Oh, thanks? You are very pretty yourself too, Mrs. Redfern."

"Aww, thanks sweetie, you can call me Bryony."

"Oh okay, I am Mary-Lynnette."

She laughed. "Of course I know who you are," she added with a mischievous glint, I hope that Ash hasn't given you any trouble."

Ash cleared his throat, obviously feeling awkward because his mom was ignoring him.

"Ashy my boy," Bryony moved towards her son and began to pinch his cheeks.

I covered my laugh with a cough. He gave me a warning look which made it much funnier.

"Hey mom," Ash replied, letting her mess with his hair.

After that, we found out that both his parents had come, but his dad will be arriving later. They planned to stay for two weeks. His dad was going to host the summer festival which will last for a week. However, the worst part, they are announcing the engagement of ours in this week as well…At a tea party.

My jaw almost dropped. Did that mean I'll have to wear a dress, heels and all? And I thought the bikini thing was the only thing I have to worry about. After hearing that, Jade and Poppy were absolutely thrilled.

Tomorrow night will be the night of the bet.

The universe loves to torture me.

OOO

Tonight was the night.

Thierry and Hannah were not around as they went out to the Summer Festival.

I guess they wanted to get away from the loud schooling teenagers and have some time of their own.

Today was the first day and within the few hours of opening, it was packed with people, or so I heard from Mrs. Red- I meant, Bryony. I still haven't got used to calling her that.

Obviously, they knew about the party, nonetheless, it was allowed as long as we cleaned up in the end.

I was still dressed in my casual clothes, a simple striped tee and a pair of knee length jeans. Poppy passed me a bowl of chips which was to be placed outside at the table by the pool. I glanced at the clock, it was 7.30pm.

Everyone was busy, moving around, arranging things, greeting guests. A few people had arrives and gathered by the pool.

The pool was transformed. Jade, being under decoration, has hung twinkle lights above the pool, connected from both the buildings. There was a snack table by the longer side of the rectangular pool, also a smaller table with the loud music blaring. Next to the table was a tiny stage. David volunteered to be the DJ and Gillian stood next to him, giggling about something he said.

I put down the bowl on the table. The snacks looked so delicious and I could hear my stomach rumbling. Gah, I am regretting for not eating earlier. Reaching out for a cupcake, I could hear footsteps moving towards me and finally came to a halt behind me.

Turning around, I am faced with a pair of honey brown eyes and a lopsided smile. Well, he did look familiar…

I blinked my eyes at the owner, "Oh hey." I asked, with a twinge of curiosity.

He returned my question with a chuckle. "I am Nathan; I sit behind you in homeroom."

"Oh, I remember now. Hi, I'm Mary-Lynnette."

We began to chat and from the corner of my eyes, a pair of forest green eyes was staring at me.

OOO

At 8pm, Jade and Abigail appeared, announcing it was time. I apologized to Nathan and let the girls pulled me upstairs.

Nathan was a cute guy, funny, smart and nice. Even though we are just friends, why do I have this nagging feeling as if I am sort of cheating on Ash? No not Ash, on the engagement…Yup, just on the engagement, certainly not him, nope, nada, never.

Speaking about Ash, I hadn't seen him at all in the party.

I allowed those two to mess around with my dark locks, while I analyze the bikinis that Jade presented to me.

Finally we narrowed down the list to three types.

Thankfully, all of them weren't too revealing, for a bikini the very least.

I gathered my thoughts and came to a conclusion.

I chose the middle one. It was a one shoulder ruffle bikini. It was light turquoise, with a strip of ruffle running down from my shoulder to the front of the bikini. The bikini shorts were covered with two layers of ruffles as well.

I slipped into the bikini and got my hair in a loose braid. Closing my eyes, I sucked in a deep breath. Glancing at Abigail and Jade –both in their bikinis-, they both flashed me encouraging smiles.

Descending the stairs, I got out to the pool and stepped onto the tiny stage. Jade and Abigail followed suit. Slowly, all eyes trailed towards the stage. Mine, however, was only staring at one pair. Those eyes gleamed with deep violet, standing out against his ash blonde hair.

The crowd began to cheer, and I snapped out of my concentration. I shifted my eyes to crowd and smiled. Now all I need to do is stay there for the next five minutes and I'll win the bet.

The next few seconds was a blur. One second, I was merely standing on the stage. Suddenly, someone came on the stage and griped my wrist, pulling me off stage. The crowd gasped and whispered among themselves. Even some people booed.

"Ash, where are you dragging me too?" I demanded for an answer. He didn't reply me but stopped when we came behind the main house. We were secluded from the party and no one was around.

Ash still held on to my wrist, as though I would run away if he lets go.

Using his free hand, he pushed away a potted plant and revealed a white ladder which was drilled onto the wall.

"Go up." Ash beckoned me with a movement of his head.

I narrowed my eyes, "No, not until you explain this. I could have won y'know." I huffed. "I can't believe you stoop so low merely because you want me to lose."

Ash gave out a frustrated growl. "If you go up there, I'll tell you anything you want to know," and adding, "Even if you didn't win."

Obviously, it benefits me. So I agreed. But wait, I can't let him climb up after me while I am in this.

So to speak he read my thought, he said, "Would you be happier if I go up first then?"

"Yes." I replied.

Ash rolled his eyes, muttering under his breath, "Ugh, girls." Nonetheless, he listened to me anyways.

The ladder was next to Ash's room balcony. He opened up the sliding doors and let us in. The first thing he did was to rummage through his closet.

Feeling awkward standing there, I plopped down on the edge of his bed. No way am I sitting on his uncomfortable couch.

I hadn't been into his room for a while now; however it smelt the same of cinnamon. Not to mention, the see-through glass made the view much better. Thank goodness you couldn't see through it from the outside. Or else it would be awkward for people to stalk.

Ash threw a t-shirt in my face, and it has the smell of him. "Put this on." He orders.

I took up his offer, since I felt uncomfortable, just dressed in a bikini. I wore it over my bikini. It was oversized, but nice, much, much better in fact.

"Why did you do that?" I asked him.

He avoided my gaze, letting his eyes flitter around the room. "Do what?"

"You know what I am talking about." I answered. "If you don't tell me, I'll go back downstairs, without your shirt."

I got his attention this time. "No, you are not." He said with a hard tone.

"I am going to." To prove my point, I walked toward his balcony.

I hear him groaned loudly behind me. I turned back.

"Okay, okay fine." He muttered in defeat. "I…I…just don't like the way guys stare at you!" He glared at me, "Happy now?"

Stunned, I tried to speak. "Well…erm, and how exactly are they staring like?"

"Like you are a piece of meat," Ash mumbled under his breath. "I don't like it."

**A/N: Another chapter. Whoa, finally. I hoped you guys like this chapter, remember to review!**

**PS: Unicorns are phenomenal. **

**PSS: Narwhals are the unicorns of the sea. **


	23. Chapter 22: Brighter stars

**A/N: Hello people of the internet, how are you guys. Thanks for all the reviews for the past chapter. They are a delight to read. Recently, I watched Journey 2: The mysterious island and I must admit, I COULD NOT WAIT FOR THE HUNGER GAMES. **

**ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!**

Chapter 22

OOO

Mary-Lynnette

Had you ever experience that moment when the whole world seemed to freeze and all you could focus on was that one simple person? The moment where your breath is hitched in your throat, your mind goes blank and all that passed through your mind was disbelief, embarrassment, gratefulness, forgiveness or possibly deeper feelings?

The reason was, because, that was exactly what I feel.

"So…what are you saying is that," I paused and stared into his eyes, "You are feeling…mad -I didn't want to use jealous since I wasn't sure- that guys do notice me?"

He kept quiet but his eyes never strayed away. They glittered under the illumination of the twinkle lights.

For those short seconds, a wave of gratitude rushed through me. I acted on impulse and…hugged him. "Oh wow, that's so sweet of you. Thank you." It was a swift hug, and I released him very soon. But Mary-Lynnette doesn't just go randomly hugging people.

Ash's reply was immediate. "Well, you're welcomed." He walked towards the glass walls, "Just so you know I didn't do it for you. Since you are my fiancée, I can't have you going around, possibly destroying my reputation."

I rolled my eyes at him. "Well, whatever. Still, thanks for it."

Making myself comfortable, I grabbed a pillow from his bed and plopped down on his carpeted floor while leaning against his bed. Hugging the pillow between my chest and my legs, I breathed in the scent of Ash…cinnamon.

He positioned himself next to me. We sat in a respected distance. Both of us spoke of nothing; however it wasn't an awkward silence. It felt comfortable.

We gazed at the outside. The top and bottom separated by a stretch of twinkle lights. Bottom half; you can see the party downstairs, people bobbing their head and dancing to the music.

Top half, the sky was much calmer. The crescent moon hung above the purple blue sky, tons of tiny stars sparkled.

That was one of the reasons why I loved Ash's room. The glass walls made you feel as if you are sleeping under the stars. If he had a glass ceiling too, now that would be perfect.

"If you like this room, you can always have it you know." Ash murmured his voice genuine.

I was not used to his niceness yet, and it took me by surprise, as usual.

"How do you know I like it?" I raised an eyebrow.

His eyes blinked rapidly for a while. "Cause it seemed like you just do."

Am I that readable? Or was it only to Ash. Nonetheless, he was right. I do adore this room.

"Thanks for the offer but it would be troublesome." Whoa, I had been saying thanks a lot tonight. "Besides, I am just fitting and getting used to my room."

"Oh okay then." There was a twinge of disappointment in his voice.

I shook it off. "So, about that question…"

"Oh yeah, anything you want to ask?" Ash smiled lazily.

A million thoughts flooded my mind.

_Okay, Mary Lynnette, this is a once an only chance. You are allowed to ask him just anything. _I thought to myself.

What should I ask anyways? The options were unlimited. Though, I had this nagging inner voice which wouldn't shut up. As much as I tried to push it downwards beneath the layers of other thoughts, it made its way back up.

I had my suspicions, about Ash, about his entire family and the rest of the people here. They are nice people and I could never doubt that. But then, I feel like as if there was something which that they were hiding, their hidden secrets. Something that made them appeared less normal, if you are observant enough or you have been interacting with them closely.

Basically, the question was "What really are you?"

However then again… it would seem rude?

Oh what the heck, if I am wrong, the embarrassment is nothing I couldn't handle.

I bit the inner part of my lower lip. Here I go.

The words backed up in my throat when I saw his expression. It was almost pleading. His eyes were a shade of melted caramel, slightly drooping with the pleaded look. Also, I could barely see his lips. They were curved in and were a bleak line. He was a deer in the headlights. His nervousness brought him to loosen and retighten his fists.

Okay…maybe I am very observant.

I can't do this to him. As much as I despise him sometimes, it was clearly that he wasn't ready to be asked with his question.

Ash gave out what I thought to be a relieved sigh.

I flashed him a smile, "Ready for the question?"

He beckoned with his head for me to move on.

"Kay then," I cleared my throat. "If you weren't pushed into this whole engagement thing," I waved my hands in the air, "Would you still voluntarily help me or even try to be nice to me?"

Cocking his head to his side, he stared into the distance. Then his eyes strayed back to my face. After that, back to the distance. I realized Ash scrunches and furrows his eyebrows when he thinks. As well, I noticed his nose is really sharp.

"Yup, I think I would. Obviously not as nice as I am now." He added with a smirk.

"Hey you aren't very nice." I shoved my shoulder into his, secretly hoping he would tumble and fall.

Of course, he didn't.

"Fine, I was just kidding." He laughed. "Well, at least I tried to be on my best behavior-" I coughed at this part, "in front of people." Ash finished his sentence.

"Now that's a true fact." I said. "I guess some people just weren't as nice as me."

He raised an eyebrow of his. "Wow, really now?" he questioned with a mischievous tone, "Because, I don't find girls who adores kicking my shin, repeatedly to add, very nice."

"Well what would you prefer then_, fiancé_?" I emphasized on the last part.

Ash had a smug smile plastered on his face, his eyes suggesting something. "I don't know, maybe a kiss?"

Gah, I was regretting for putting in that last part. I threw his pillow in his face. He succeeded in grabbing before it hit him.

Trying to diverse the topic, I mumbled, "You sound like Peeta when you said that part," Mentioning the Hunger Games.

"Hmm," Ash shrugged. "Though, Katniss did give him one." The grin came back.

What's wrong with me suggesting the wrong things?

Ash probably sensing my discomfort, chuckled lightly. "I'm just kidding." he gave me a pat on my right shoulder.

"Good." I replied curtly. "But do you really mean it? As in you would be genuine to me?" My voice changed to a softer one.

Ash face which was lit under the moonlight, shone. "Yes." I noticed the slight smile on the corner of his lips. I couldn't help but to smile too.

As cliché as it may sound, I believed this was the starting of a great relationship. Not yet still a deeper one, but somehow I believed if we continue this, it may, may just develop into something much more.

"However, seriously, about that kiss?" Ash brought it back and wiggled his eyebrows.

I grabbed the pillow from his clutches. My answer was simple, "Nope."

**A/N: This chapter isn't as long as the previous one, but I didn't want to end another chapter with another cliffhanger. I think I torture you guys with enough of that. PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU LOVE ASH REDFERN!**

**PS: UNICORNS LOVE ASH.**


	24. Chapter 23: Thirst

**A/N: YAY! New chapter is up! Whoa, this is a long chapter. But I couldn't stop writing. I hope you guys like it. Thanks for all the alerts, favorites and reviews! I really appreciate them.**

**Chapter 23**

**OOO**

**Mary-Lynnette**

It had been two days since the party. All over Facebook, people were saying how awesome was the party, girls were gushing over how handsome Ash and the rest of the guys were, you get the picture. There were also the photos, now that was the worst of all. Someone had uploaded a photo where I was on stage…in a bikini. It got more than 40 likes…in three minutes.

All I had wanted to do was forget about that, and now that person was just reminding me of it. Ugh.

But then, I was slightly comforted by the fact that Jade and Poppy was in it as well, although, their reactions were much of the opposite comparing to mine.

Put that matter aside, the relationship between Ash and I improved. Comparing to the first day we met, we are so much better now.

However, this didn't mean I still don't find him annoying or disgusting at times.

Everything seemed fine, right?

NO, you are absolutely wrong.

Why universe, why is it that whenever things are looking bright, you tend to sprinkle in some trouble.

It was bright early in the morning. I was sound asleep in my comfortable bed, having a wonderful dream. It's not considered a dream, more like a sweet memory. It was the first night that I had dreamt about my parents and didn't end up with me crying over losing them in the dreams.

Then, someone slammed my door open. She giggled airily and pushed the curtains wide open. Instantly, my face was granted with a kiss from the sun. The sunlight streamed into the room, heating up my face.

"Wakey, wakey, I have some great news!" Jade's voice rang as she shook my body.

I groaned. 'What time is it?" and held up an arm to block the sunlight from my face.

"Eight in the morning," Jade replied happily and pushed the arm away from my eyes.

"Why? It's so early?" I whined, desperately wanting to sleep.

"You have to wake up. Daddy wants to speak to you and Ash." Jade shook my body even faster. "He said he has some good news."

Finally giving up, I mumbled a reply, "Fine."

I flinched at the sudden brightness when I opened my eyes. I dragged my feet and trudged over to my closet. After picking out my clothes, I shooed Jade out of the room and promised her I'll be out in ten minutes.

I shut the bedroom door and went over to the curtains. Releasing a groan, I draw half the curtains shut. Sweat was already forming on my forehead.

Gosh, why is the weather so hot today?

**OOO**

**Ash Redfern**

I was half asleep when I heard my sister, Jade's loud giggle. Her voice was natural loud and with my vampire hearing skills, it didn't help at all. I could hear their conversation loud and clear. However, since I am such a nice being, I did not eavesdrop. Though, I did get a snippet of their conversation, something about dad having great news to tell us.

When dad says good news, it usually means merely the opposite.

Jade had barged into my room after she went into Mary-Lynnette's room. I was already awake at that time, but I ignored her presence. I could hear her footsteps moving towards the bathroom. Then, there was a sound of running water.

Instantly, I shot up and with quick reflexes, I grabbed my pillow. I brought it to the front of myself. It acted as my shield, a very poor one to be exact.

I had blocked my face. Jade, however, poured the pail of water on my head instead.

Drenched in water, I threw my pillow in Jade's face for revenge.

_Nobody messes with Ash Redfern._ I told her telepathically.

Jade just rolled her silver green eyes, "Whatever Ashy." She stuck out her tongue, "Be down at 8.20!"

Ugh. I wonder what dad has planned this time, I thought to myself.

I tried to ask Quinn and Lance telepathically but they had no idea either. I guess we will just have to find out. And I wasn't looking forward to it.

OOO

By the time I was done getting ready, I went downstairs. Everyone was gathered at the dining room like every morning, fighting over food and all sorts. Aren't we all so mature?

I glanced at the clock, it was 8.21am.

So what if I am late, Ash Redfern is a badass.

Ugh, why am I being so stupid and lame lately? I decided to ignore my previous thought.

Dad was on the couch in the living room. Sitting next to him was my mom. Directly opposite of them sat Mary-Lynnette. Mom looked extra excited today. Her eyes glowed brighter than usual and she was even wearing her favorite hair piece. Dad gave it to her when they first got married.

Dad beckoned me to join them in the living room. I walked towards their direction and sat next to her since it was the only available seat. In the middle separating my parents and us was a glass coffee table.

"Good morning." I greeted to the air. The weather was extra hot today.

Mary-Lynnette mouthed a morning.

"Morning," mom said cheerily.

"Good morning. Okay, so as you know, we have some good news to tell you two." Dad went right to the point.

"And the news is?" I asked.

"You two know that I am the one in charge of the Summer Festival and today will be the last day, right?" Dad questioned us both.

We nodded, allowing him to move on.

"Good. You see, the Haunted House in the festival is one of the most popular attractions. We have a lot of different parts and themes there and one of it being the Vampire theme." He paused and held up a stack of papers. He flipped through the papers. "There is a scene where we will have a vampire sucking blood from an innocent maiden. Turns out, one of my pair of vampire and maiden couldn't make it today. "

I do not like where this was going.

"And how does it concern us?" Mary-Lynnette asked with a quizzical expression.

Dad cleared his throat. "Now this is the best part. I need the help from both of you!"

"WHAT?" Mary-Lynnette and I yelled simultaneously.

"That is not good news." I pointed it out.

He chuckled. "Well to me it is."

"So wait, the festival starts from 10am to 12pm." Mary-Lynnette spoke. "And you want us to work thirteen hours straight? We are going to die of exhaustion."

"I agree with her." I crossed my arms.

"Of course not, silly." Mom giggled. "There are shifts, and another team."

"Then why can't that team do it for the whole day?" I grumbled.

"Ash, they will die of exhaustion." Dad replied with a mischievous smile.

"You can always find another pair, why us?" Mary-Lynnette asked her voice almost pleading.

"We only found out about this last night. There wasn't enough time for us to replace." Dad said, "I chose you two because I trust you two to do a great job."

Mom flashed Mary-Lynnette a warm smile, "It's just from 12pm to 4pm and 5pm to 10pm. In the breaks you can rest and maybe stroll around the carnival."

"Well…" Mary-Lynnette muttered, giving it a thought.

Oh no, is she considering to agree? Obviously, it is something mom and dad have been planning for some time now.

Do they think that it is funny for me, a vampire, to play a vampire?

Mom must have read my thought. She winked at me and smiled.

**OOO**

**Mary-Lynnette**

I saw him when I turned the corner of the hallway that led into the part of the vampire act. He was wearing a pearl white silk button-shirt with splatters of fake blood here are there, dress pants with faint red lines running vertically, and a red belt looped through the pants. Completing the look was a dark velvety cape that hung from his shoulders, all the way down to his feet. His ash blond hair was left in usual disheveled style.

I can't believe I was admitting this, but he looked really good.

He sat in a chair behind a long mahogany curtain. As I was told, the other side of the curtain was where the act was. Right now, another team was working. The vampire section was located at the furthest corner of the Haunted House. Not to mention, the coldest too, this was good for us since the weather was so hot.

This was why I think Ash had his head down, both his hands on the side of his head as he rubbed his temples. I could make out the sharp lines of his furrowed eyebrows.

Must be the heat getting to him.

Plopping down on the chair next to him, I let out a frustrated groan. I collected my hair with my hands, and tied it in a messy bun.

Ash looked up from his posture. He studied my costume and gave a half-hearted smile. "You look nice, but very uncomfortable."

"Thanks," I mumbled back. "You look not so bad yourself." I didn't blame him for saying that last part, because it was merely the truth.

It did look very pretty, though, it's very stuffy and hot.

The dress I wore looked medieval. The collar of the dress was wide V shaped, with loose long teal colored sleeves that was ripped at the bottom. The front of the dress was a corset type, with crossed golden ribbons running down in a V shape to my waist. From waist down, the dress was the same shade of teal as the sleeves. Other than that, the other parts were white.

Now, all we have to do was to finish our makeup.

As we waited for the makeup team, I couldn't help but to notice Ash's discomfort. It was clearly not caused by his costume. The reason why? That's because the top few buttons were popped open and he had a bit of fake blood smearing his chest.

I tried to distract myself from his body and focused on his tormented look in his eyes. He didn't even need to apply pale vampire makeup as he looked extra pale than usual.

I wonder what was wrong with him.

**OOO**

**Ash Redfern**

It was our shift.

I had clipped my fake plastic fangs on. They drew red streaks of blood below my lips and two holes on the side of her neck.

I can't believe what dad was making us do. I'll have to be 'biting' on her neck, pretending to suck her blood.

The worst part, I haven't fed since yesterday. So, could you imagine my pain where I'll have to resist the temptation to just pierce my real fangs into her neck and just suck her blood to quench my thirst? Furthermore, the soulmate connection was making everything absolutely worse.

We worked for the whole afternoon till four. The crowd visiting the haunted house doubled after the first hour and was mostly girls. Their high pitched screams were insufferable.

At last our first shift ended. I needed to feed right then or else.

I released her from my arms and sprinted all the way out of the house. It must have caught her by surprise and I hear her yell something at me.

I'll just have to apologize to her later.

A/N: Yay! Remember to review!

PS: We have food!


	25. Chapter 24: Blue Pink Purple

**A/N: NEW CHAPTER WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE. OH GOSH, I'm so sorry it took so long. ): I hope you guys are still fans of this story. I am a really bad and slow uploader. School was busy and so is the life of a senior in school. -.- This chapter is purely all fluff and stuff so I hope you guys like this! READ AND REVIEW! Please and thanks (: x.**

**Chapter 24**

**OOO**

**Mary-Lynnette**

I readied my foot, wanting to kick him in the shin. However, his reflexes were too fast, instead of colliding with his shin, my foot hit the air.

"Opps, you missed." Ash taunted, jutting out the tip of his tongue at me, "And again." He added when I missed it for the second time.

What got into him? Ash was a completely different person comparing to the latter. Seriously, was he bipolar or something?

His fluffed my hair, making my messy hair even a bigger mess. "You are so adorable when you are mad." He grinned while he headed to the door.

"You…"

"I can do this all night." He winked at me and ran outside through the exit, still in his vampire costume. Ash Redfern winked. HE WINKED AT ME.

UGH, he is so going to be dead when I catch him, I spoke in my head.

I shook my head and raced after him.

The night was cool. A gush of cool air blasted against my face, sending my hair flying everywhere. I bunched it all up in my hands and tied it up. While I was doing said action, my eyes were scanning my surroundings. I was still in my costume with make up, and so was Ash. The 'bloodstains' were still on his shirt but he wiped off the make up on his face.

Most of the rides were closed, except for the Ferris wheel and a few more.

My eyes landed on a certain ash blonde who was amongst the audience at the stage for the closing ceremony. He waved at me and disappeared into the crowd.

Mentally groaning to myself, I wondered, why was I even playing such childish games with him? I myself wasn't too sure. All I knew was that I want to go home since I was dead tired. The bad news, Ash was the one with the car keys.

Mary-Lynnette, you can do this.

I pushed and squeezed into the huge crowd. At that moment, I realized that it would be impossible to find him in here.

Suddenly, two hands gripped my shoulders, as I feel a body crept up behind me.

"Boo." Ash whispered into my left ear. I could almost hear his smile in it.

Holding up my left hand, not even looking, I pushed his head away from my ear. I turned around and rolled my eyes at him. My hand instantly formed a fist and positioned myself, readied to take revenge.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," Ash tsked at me, wiggling his right forefinger at me. Then he gripped my wrists, pinning them to my side.

"Let me go." I complained tiredly; try to break free but no avail.

Ash gave it a thought. "Go on the Ferris Wheel with me." Ash said his tone commanding, somehow yet soft.

"No, I am really tired," I replied with defeat, "Can we just go home now?"

Ash cocked his head to his left, "Come on, once that's all."

"NO." My tone was firm.

Ash chuckled, his deep brown eyes peering through his curtain of blond hair.

Without knowing what was going to happen next, his action took me off guard. Ash decided to do things his own way. He picked me up effortlessly by the waist and slung my body onto his right shoulder. My legs were swinging in the front, while my face stared at the back of his pants.

"ASH," I screamed. "What in the world are you doing?"

Ash replied with an innocent tone, "Going for a ride in the Ferris Wheel of course."

"Ugh, I give up." I grumbled, not even putting up a fight. "Let us just get this over with."

"Good girl."

I glared at his ass, shooting daggers at it. Well, Mary-Lynnette was not a pervert. It was just directly right in front my face. Then again, he had a nice butt. Gosh, what am I saying?

When I get tired, I seemed to think and say weird things.

Distracting myself, I peeled my eyes away from his-you-know and turned my head to my right. Ash's dad was speaking on the stage, while his mom was by his side. She has been noticing us and she winked.

I felt my cheeks heating up from embarrassment. So, to save that little amount of dignity I have left, I looked to my other side.

A tiny vintage pastel pink stand caught my eye. I poked Ash in his waist with my finger repeatedly, trying to get his attention. He didn't seem to notice my repeated actions, or maybe he was just ignoring me, but he had no reaction. So I pinched him instead.

"Oww woman, why are you so violent?" His head twisted to the side, slightly back wards, and our eyes met.

"Before we go to the Ferris wheel, take me there." I pointed at the stand.

Ash's eyes followed the direction of my finger. He raised his eyebrows and his eyes widen. "You want cotton candy?" he asked, with an as-if-he-couldn't-believe-it-tone.

"Yup, and the pink one please."

His eyes flashed to the stand, then back to me. The process repeated for a few times. Finally, Ash huffed, "Fine."

I did a happy dance in my head.

We were at the stand, when Ash said, "My hands are full so would you mind pulling out money from my wallet?

It was a simple task, really.

However, why do I find myself hesitating? The hard part was because his wallet was in his back pocket. That means…ugh you know what I mean.

_You can do this Mary-Lynnette; DO for the glorious pink cotton candy! _

As I was pulling it out, I was absolutely certain that Ash was snickering. That idiot…Wait till he let me down, first thing that I would be doing is to kick his shin.

**-:-:-:-**

We queued up at the Ferris wheel line; however the moron still wouldn't put me down. Though, to make it easier for me to eat my cotton candy without squashing it between my face and his butt, Ash made a slight change… He carried me bridal style. It was pretty cliché if you asked me, not that I was complaining. I have my cotton candy and also I was sick of walking and standing in these heels.

Both my hands were full. In my right, I held my pink one. In my left, I held his blue one. As I continue to stare at the blue one, the temptation of taking a bite became stronger. I wondered if it tasted different.

Ash must have been aware of my longing stare at his cotton candy. A smirk crept up to his lips.

"Can you hold up mine for me?" His eyes filtered to the blue one then to mine. He made a biting gesture by clanking his two rows of teeth.

"No." My answer was swift and firm, as it would require me feeding him.

He flashed a smile, "Pretty please?"

I repeated my answer.

"You can have a bite later." Ash sang, eyes gleaming.

"You are such a kid you know that?" I rolled my blue eyes and held the cotton candy up for him. In my head, I secretly wished that Ash would embarrass himself by having the candy stuck on certain parts of his face.

But no, the guy made eating cotton candy manly… seriously?

Ash licked his lips to get rid tuffs of the candy that were stuck in the corner of his lips.

I didn't want to seem too creepy by staring at him too long so I looked around instead.

For Pete sake –whoever Pete is—when is it our turn? I thought.

At last, Ash and I got into a basket thingy together. It was small; enough to fit two and the seats faced each other. Behind the seats, on each side, there was a mirror.

Ash placed me down on one seat, while I muttered thanks. Unfortunately, my plan of kicking him will not work out as it was too small for that movement.

Oh well, I comforted myself. At least I'll get to get a bite from his blue cotton candy.

Holding it near my lips, I opened my mouth to bite it-

The cotton candy was shoved lightly into my face.

I breathe in heavily, "ASH REDFERN!" I screamed angrily and saw my reflection in the mirror behind him. He got blue cotton candy all over my mouth, right cheek and the tip of my nose. I looked absolutely ridiculous.

Ash chuckled at my appearance, stuffing some blue cotton candy into his mouth.

That's it, Mary-Lynnette never back down from a fight. I grabbed a fistful of pink cotton candy and smeared it all over his face, including his forehead as well. I even got chunks of it in his hair. Most of it was around his lower face though. He looked like as if he had pink fluffy five 'O clock shadow.

**OOO**

**Ash Redfern**

As I handed her the blue cotton candy of mine, I couldn't help but to smile. Her face was just full of pure innocence and joy. I had never seen her like this. I couldn't seem to tear my eyes off her.

She held the candy close to her face and took a sniff. While she did that, her eyelids fluttered close and a smile crept on her lips. When her eyes opened, she took a breath. She readied herself and opened her mouth…

And I just pushed it against her face within a short second. I had no idea of the reason of my actions.

And when she got mad, it was too cute.

My actions were responded with her attack on my hair and face.

She started giggling and laughing, pointing out that I had a pink five 'o clock shadow.

That was the time when the fireworks exploded. We were almost at the peak.

As I got closer to her face, a feeling ran through my veins and I felt a squeeze on my heart.

Shit, I love her.

**OOO**

**Mary-Lynnette**

Ash face changed from shock into anger. He half stood, leaning towards me, with a predator look in his eyes. He hovered above me as I felt myself sinking back down into the chair.

The sound of fireworks continued to rang around us, but none of us cared. I was distracted by him.

"Okay, I'm sorry." I apologized sincerely. I peered into his deep onyx eyes, looking for an answer. But they were unreadable.

The next thing I knew, he had his lips pressed tightly against mine. Shocked at first, my eyes were bulging and I could not react. His lips were hard and urgent at first, but as he progressed, his lips became slower and softer. My eyes fluttered shut and I found my lips moving against his.

The flavors of the blue cotton candy and the pink one melted and mixed together, his left hand warm on my left cheek; but his right one cold on my right cheek.

We stopped after that, however I could feel his breath. When I allowed my eyelids to open, I saw his eyes and pink haze surrounded us.

The kiss felt like a million years, but in reality, it was probably only less than a minute.

I stared at him blankly, and he still had pink cotton candy on his face.

Surrounding his lips, where mine touched, however was a different color, a mixture of both.

We made purple.

**A/N: asdfghjkl; SO HOW WAS IT? :D hehehehhehe, finally some Ash and Mare action. ;D **

**REMEMBER TO REVIEW! (: x. **


	26. Chapter 25: Heated Passion

**A/N: YAY, new chapter! It is now 1.00am and I have school tomorrow. But I decided to finish this chapter before bed as I haven't been updating and it is a month already. I had tons of fun writing this chapter, so I hope you guys enjoy this as well. **

**Oh and I just finished reading the first three books of the ****HUSH, HUSH**** series. Can't wait for the fourth book! I really recommend this series, so check it out if you are looking for some good reads. (: You'll not regret. **

**I think I have been reading too many romance books recently…hence the tension between them. **

Chapter 25

OOO

Mary-Lynette

The ceiling lights flickered as I continued to stare at them blankly. My thoughts were all jumbled up in a huge mess, waiting to be sorted out. Sadly, I didn't think that would be an easy task to do.

All that my mind was doing had no help for me. It would not stop recalling the scene when Ash's lips touched mine.

Play, pause, rewind, replay… and the process repeated itself.

"Ugh…" I muffled and moaned into the soft pillow. I was so confused by his actions. When I first knew him, he was a huge ass. I thought he despise me, and vice versa. Then, he got sort of nicer in a way. I thought he wasn't half bad. At times he can be real sweet, though it never lasts. I thought he was sincere. But, there were also times when he was back to his arrogant manner. I thought he was childish. There were also our constant fights and the weird logic of his. I thought he was impossible. We were never compatible. Then….he pulled this act on me.

_What am I suppose to think of you now, Ash? _

There were absolutely no specific words to describe Ash, not when you wouldn't know what to expect from him. However, there was something else I was more afraid of… that I might, there is a slight chance, of developing feelings for him.

I was not sure of it now, I was sure I was still clear from igniting feelings towards Ash. What about in the future? I do not know. Nonetheless, it scared me…a lot.

_OKAY! Mary-Lynnette, you have to stop tossing and turning in bed worrying about this_. I gave myself a pep talk. You have to get ready for the outdoor tea party later.

I groaned to myself. Tea parties equal to dresses. Dresses equal to hats. Hats equal to manners. Manners equal to socializing…Socializing equals to doing-something-that-I'm-not-good-at. But, I couldn't skip this party. I will be hurting Ash's mom's feelings since she organized this event.

Though…what can I wear? And what are you supposed to be wearing? Are there restrictions?

I don't think I had ever been to a tea party, a real one that is. The only tea party I attended was back when I was seven. And that was not even a real tea party. We just gathered with a bunch of dolls and drink invisible tea while eating invisible cakes. By we I meant Mark and I.

Yup, my brother is so manly. Hah.

The sunlight poured into the room as I pushed the curtains aside. Ash's mom picked the right day to host a tea party. The sky was a shade of blue, decorated with fluffy white clouds. It was breezy and bright, but no hot sun in sight. Which was weird, since it is the summer and the past few weeks have been torturing as the sun was so bright and the temperature was almost higher it had ever been. But today, it was just nice. The heat was gone…Coincidence? I was not sure.

Shrugging my shoulders, I stifled a yawn and walked over to my closet. I hoped that I had something to wear, but I didn't have high hopes for that.

I wasn't shocked when I saw the first dress which was hung on my closet. Underneath it on the floor was a huge lavender box with a white bow on the lid. On it, there was writing scrawled on a sticky note. Crouching down on my knees, I read the paper. It wrote:

_Dear Mare, _

_I picked out the outfit for the tea party for you, so you don't have to worry about these things. You should have seen the dress on the hangers. Isn't it beautiful? I have heels and the accessories in this box to match with your dress. I made sure not to pick anything too tight or short or sexy as I know you wouldn't like it. (; _

_P.S: Mom asked me to leave the makeup and hair to you because she claims that I'm too controlling. Nah, I don't think I am neither do you right? So yeah, get ready because the party starts at 3._

_From, Jade. _

Smiling, I shook my head a little. I should have known Jade would 'solve' most things for me. For once, I could not thank her enough. I glanced at the clock on the wall, it was already noon. And that means I should be getting ready for the tea party.

The venue for the party was no other place than the front lawn of the other house in the Redfern's estate. The Victorian house, where the rest of the group stayed, was as beautiful and breathtaking as ever. Ash's mom and the event planning team did a real good job at the decorations.

A small higher platform was situated in the front, with a small table by the side and a mike with the stand.

A rectangular long table covered with lavender cloth was placed at the right side. It was a heaven for snack lovers. On the table was jars of colorful candies, cupcakes on trays, cute biscuits on trays, tiers of macaroons of every flavor, a chocolate fountain, fluffy white marshmallows, glass bowl of strawberries, white grapes, plates of kebabs…and the list went on.

Over at the left was another similar long table. However this table was emptier. A few boxes of nicely wrapped presents were placed on it. On the side, there was a small sign that said: _Gifts are placed here_.

The rest of the space in between was a slighter bigger long table, and the long sides were filled with two rows of chairs. Every single seat, there was a card labeled with a name. Silverware was arranged nicely on the table and vases of flower arrangements in the middle.

People dressed in black suits and skirts with lavender ties were rushing here and there, finishing up the details. I smooth down my dress and glanced at my surroundings, looking for a familiar face. I had not seen any of the gang and was starting to get a little uncomfortable.

_Maybe they are indoors?_ I wondered to myself.

Automatically, my eyes wandered to the Victorian house four feet away from me. I shifted my weight from my left foot to the right, repeating the process now and then.

"Mary-Lynnette," I heard my voice being called.

I turned to the direction of the voice and I was faced with a lopsided grin. He was wearing a white dress shirt with a pair of black pants which contrasted against his healthy tan and caramel brown hair.

"Hey Nathan," I greeted him with a slight wave. "I didn't know you are going to be here too."

His right hand moved up to scratch the behind of his ear. He grinned and bobbed his head to the left. My eyes followed his motion.

"My parents are friends of Mr. and Mrs. Redfern, so we got an invitation." He paused, and asked, "You?"

"Oh, I lived here." I said with a shrug. My words came out automatically.

Nathan tipped his head to a side thoughtfully; I couldn't help noticing how much that gesture seemed so familiar like what Ash always did.

"Oh, so do your parents work in the Redfern's companies or are you related to them?" Nathan spoke.

I wasn't too sure myself. I was pretty sure mom and dad did not work in any Redfern's companies as I would know if they do…_besides, what do the Redfern's companies do anyways?_ Well, I wasn't related to them…unless the engagement counted.

"I don't think I qualify either of those choices." I replied with an apologetic smile.

Nathan's honey brown eyes stared at the sky with confusion. And then they went back to me. "Well, you must be really special then," Then added, "especially to someone maybe." He said playfully, with a gleam in his eyes.

I was aware that blood rushed to my cheeks. "Well, I'm not sure about that, I'm pretty average if you ask me." Not that I was blushing because of Nathan. But of the statement he made. Was he implying that I might have some sort of relationship with one of the Redferns?

Probably noticing my sudden quietness, Nathan patted my shoulder. "I'm just joking, don't be so tense."

"What do the Redfern's companies do?" I blurted out my previous thought. What, I was really curious okay.

Nathan laughed. "Well, from what I know, the Redfern family is really powerful and rich, not only in the business world, but also..." He trailed off.

My eyes widen, "Also what?" I asked with excitedly.

"Calm your horses, woman." Nathan chuckled at my reaction. _Woman_, another word Ash liked to use. Wait why in the world I was thinking about that idiot again. Ugh. _Back to the main topic_, I told my brain.

"Opps, sorry about that," I apologized timidly, not wanting to scare off the guests.

"No problems," He shook it off, "I would be really excited too, if it was me, since it is going to be a real shock."

I couldn't contain my excitement any longer; will it be a confirmation to all my suspicions?

"Tell me, please." I flashed a wide smile.

"Okay, okay. The Redferns are one of the-

"There you are!" Ash held my wrist tightly, his voice slightly frustrated. "I have—I mean we have been looking for you everywhere. Why are you hiding here?"

"Erm, I am standing in the middle of the venue of the tea party the whole time." I replied with a matter of fact tone, "Right in the center, where everyone is walking by. Out in the open, where everyone can see me."

_He looked good in a suit. _

"Oh," Ash spoke with a hint of embarrassment to his tone. "Well, just stick with me okay."

Before I said anything, he was about to pull me away to God knows anywhere. I yanked my hand here.

"I'm having a conversation here," I gestured with my hands. "And it is rude to cut someone of when he is talking." I tipped my head towards Nathan's direction.

Ash eyes shifted from mine to Nathan's. Then back to mine.

"Can I take Mary-Lynnette away for a very, very important reason? She is needed by my mom." Ash said with fake politeness and a smile. I could see that it was forced. However Nathan didn't seem to notice it, or maybe he was just brushing Ash's hidden hostility off. Bless him for being so nice.

Nathan flashed his famous lopsided grin. "Sure, besides, I'm the guest and you guys are the hosts. Also, I think it is time for me to take my seat next to my parents now."

"Yes, I think it is time." Ash replied.

"Bye guys. Talk to you later, Mare." Nathan waved and was about to walk away.

"But you haven't finished your sentence."

Nathan smiled again. "I'll continue later if I have the chance. I promise." He waved for the last time and he half jogged towards people who I assumed to be his parents.

I didn't know why, however hearing him promising to tell me the truth gave me a rush of giddiness. Unconsciously, I smiled at his back while I turned my head back to the front…and I was greeted with a pair of burning amber eyes.

My smile froze. My wrist felt warm, from the heat he radiated through his palm.

"Can we leave now, _Miss Carter_?" He said it with a sickly sweet voice.

I glared at Ash, shooting daggers at him. "Yes my fine sir, we can." I gave him a smile.

"Hey, I thought you said your mom called for me." I asked.

We weren't walking to where his mom was, as I could see her in the very front of the house, at the gate where the picket fence ends. Even though she was far, however I could recognized that beautiful hair and slim body anywhere. She was talking to some people, the guests who are arriving.

We were heading for the opposite direction.

Ash was leading me away from the front where the party was and towards indoors, and then walked to the stairs. At the bottom of the staircase, there was a small door. It probably leaded to a small store room. Ash didn't reply me, but he opened the said door and pushed me inside, closing the door behind him.

Darkness surrounded us. There was no space for huge movements.

"ASH RED-

I felt a hand coming up and clasped onto my mouth to muffle my voice. I was pondering whether I should bite his hand…

"Shh, be quiet or else people would hear us." Ash said in hushed tones. "Don't even think about biting me." How did he know that?

In the darkness, I felt Ash's body leaned in closer to me. His left hand was still covered over mine; however he was reaching for something behind or above me with his other hand.

Feeling extra conscious, even in the pitch black, I tried to ignore the fact that I could hear his breath next to my left ear…tried to ignore that I could feel his breath slightly above my ear…Tried to ignore his hand over my lips…tried to ignore his body hovering above mine…tried to ignore that I could feel his body heat radiating warmth in the colder room…worst of all, tried to ignore that the side of his lips were touching the top part of my ear.

Yup, he was too close for my liking. Usually, I would have pushed him away. Usually, I would have just let myself out from the store room. Usually, I wouldn't act like this. Because, deep down somewhere, I kind of liked the physical contact between us both.

Was I crazy? I think I was.

Finally, after a few seconds of silence that seemed like years, Ash gave out a small laugh.

Small rays of light entered the small room. I could make out the shape and shadows in the room. There was a broom and a few boxes by the side. Turned out, Ash was just trying to open the small glass pane window behind me.

He stepped back and crouched slightly so we are face to face. "Now, I'm going to let go of my hand, and you are not going to scream, shout or do anything that can attract attention."

I rolled my eyes and gave him a slight nod.

He grinned playfully, "Good girl," And removed his hand.

"You know, we have to stop meeting and talking like this." Those were the first words that came out of my mouth.

Ash said coyly, "Like how?"

"Like this…In confined spaces. As if living next to you weren't close enough."

"But I thought you like the physical connection we shared." Ash teased, with a slight pout.

I decided to change the topic. "You said your mom called me. Why are we here?"

"I lied. And because I miss talking to you?" Ash asked, but his tone sounded more as a truth statement.

"Right, come on, be serious."

Ash nuzzled his head on my shoulder like a cat, "Because I don't like seeing you talking to him."

I blushed. Crimson red. Thank goodness he can't see my face right now.

"You are not my mom." I tried to make my voice less shaky, staring at the back of his ash blond head.

"But I'm your fiancé." Head still on my shoulder, he murmured into my ear. "You belong to me and only me."

"Hey, I'm not a toy. And I certainly do not belong to anybody." I said firmly as if I was insulted by his comment. If so, why did I feel all fluttery?

Ash's arms went around me, and hung around my upper back. At least he had the courtesy to not hold my lower back.

"Just stop talking to him okay."

This was where I got slightly mad. I gripped his shoulders and pushed him back so I can see his face.

"I can talk to anyone I want, even if you are my fiancé." My blue eyes went cold as I held his gaze.

"I said no." Ash tone changed to a darker, firm one.

"I can do what I want. And that includes being friendly towards Nathan." His eyes were hard, however, I continued with my gaze.

I felt his arms went up and held my shoulders as well. He gave them a squeeze and minimized the distance between us. Our faces were just inches away from touching.

Ash's stormy gray eyes flickered from mine to my slightly quivering lips and stopped at them. I couldn't comprehend. He seemed to have an inner battle with himself. He spoke after half a minute, "Well if that is the case, I guess I can do whatever I want as well."

Within seconds, he crushed his lips onto mine; latching his arms around my back while my arms were still on his shoulders. This kiss was way different than the one before on the Ferris wheel. This one was far more urgent and…dominant. I could feel his frustration and anger releasing through the way he was kissing. I hadn't thought of even reciprocating his kiss.

But why, was I doing what I thought I wouldn't do in a million years?

Was Ash only kissing me to release the frustration and anger he felt, or did it holds a deeper meaning?

All these thoughts went through my head as we kissed.

Then it dawned on me.

I liked kissing Ash. I liked the way he held me, clung me tightly against him, as if he couldn't bear to lose me. I liked the way his fingers draw lazy circles on my upper back. I liked the cinnamon scent of him.

_I like him._

Not just on a physical level, but emotionally as well. I was attached to him.

I let my hand roamed from his shoulders to his hair. I gripped his tousled ash blond locks and let my hands ran through it.

After a few minutes of a non breaking kiss, Ash stopped, but never pulled away. I was panting and so was he. Allowing myself to breathe, I opened my eyes and gazed into his…Probably with a hint of confusion.

"Explain later." He breathed. "We should go now. I think the tea party is starting."

Lost for words, I replied with an equally breathy "Okay."

I let him swipe back my messed up fringe and tucked the loose strands of my hair behind my ear. Ash dragged his both hands slowly and sensuously down my face, the curve of my neck, my shoulder blades, and down my arms.

"And maybe, we can continue this later?" Ash smiled devilishly with playfulness.

It was not a question nor suggestion, but more of a…confirmed activity.

**A/N: YAY! Please remember to review, favorite, or stuff if you liked it. I know I did, HAHAHA. Next chapter is coming on its way! (: **


	27. Chapter 26: Table manners

**A/N: PHEW, ANOTHER CHAPTER IS UP! :3 I hope you guys are looking forward to this chapter, because I know I did! ENJOY!**

**Chapter 26**

**Mary-Lynnette**

The plump round green peas glared at me with equal hatred. A fork in one hand, I stared intensely at the peas, wishing that my stare would kill them all. Well, technically, they were dead since they were cooked and stuff…but that was not my point. My point was that I absolutely hate peas.

They taste fine; it was just that I have no special connection with them. Unlike cabbages, or broccoli, now those vegetables are just…sexy.

_Okay, now I sound creepy_, I thought to myself.

Ignoring myself, I willed my hand with the fork to inch closer to the peas. My fork pierced into the pea, successfully, without it flying across the room. Automatically, I let out a relieved sigh. If it happened the other way around, I would be a piece of embarrassment. Thankfully, I was not the laughing stock of the tea party.

Sigh, if only that had happened.

But, no, the universe loved to mess with me.

My eyes were still focused on the peas as I imagined the scene before. But what I did not realized was that I was leaning closer and closer to my plate as well. I must have looked like a fail predator.

_Peas, you are going down._ I tried to send the message through my thoughts…to green peas.

_Okay, here goes…_

The moment the tip of my fork was about to touch the pea…

"What are you doing?" I hear a curious voice whispering next to my ear.

Startled, I jumped and my fork made contact with the pea. The pea decided it can be a superhero and flew across the table, landing in Mrs. Gooseberry's high bun.

_Oh gosh, now there is a huge green dot on the platinum blonde hair_. I thought frantically.

She didn't seem to notice, and continued to gossip with the rest.

There was a snicker from the person beside me.

I twisted my head to the offender. Ash glanced at my angry face, but there was still humor in his eyes. He took a bite from his apple to stifle his laugher.

"This is your entire fault." I whispered angrily to him, jabbing a finger into his chest.

Ash reached up and pulled my hand from his chest. However he kept hold of it.

He had a cautious tone in his voice, "Be careful, they might think that we are flirting." But I knew better. The tease was in his eyes.

I glanced at my hand which he placed on his lap instead, his hand over mine. My eyes went back to him. "And this won't?" I said with a matter-of-fact tone.

Ash grinned, "No, because they can't see it."

Rolling my eyes at his answer, I pulled my hand free from sandwiched between his thigh and his hand. It was getting slightly awkward for me. Also, I was afraid that I might redden up unconsciously.

The green pea was still in Mrs. Gooseberry's hair. I was wondering when someone was going to notice it. So far, no one pointed it out.

I could have told her that there was food in her hair; however, I was slightly intimidated. I was afraid that I might offend her.

Ugh, this became one of the reasons why I hated peas so much.

**OOOOOO**

Jade giggled as she twirled around, then we held hands face to face, swung it from side to side, and continued with our fail attempt at dancing. We were not even dancing to the rhythm of the song. Some were dancing, chatting with themselves; some were posing around, talking and drinking lemon tea.

As for the others, they were staring at both of us, making a fool of ourselves.

We were the weird ones from the bunch.

Well, not only us two, some of the rest were slightly off too. But, I can say that we were the most extreme ones.

When the song ended, they began playing a slow romantic song. I decided to pass Jade to Mark as he wanted to dance with her. I had to accept the fact that he was not my little brother anymore, and that was depressing for an over-controlling sister like me. To comfort myself, I headed off to the candy table.

The candies were decreasing rapidly; who knew adults loved candy as well. Nonetheless, there was only a certain type of candy I was looking for…macaroons.

I loved macaroons.

I had no idea why, ever since young, I shared a special relationship with them. I remembered on my fifth birthday, I actually wanted a huge macaroon as my birthday cake. Yup, it was pretty crazy. I didn't get the giant macaroon, but my parents decided to buy twenty over macaroons and placed them in a circle. And every macaroon had a different message of some sort.

I smiled at the memory and for once, I didn't shed tears.

Maybe, I was learning to let go.

I gave myself a high five in my head, smiling proudly at my progress. I came to a conclusion that I should reward myself with some macaroons. I walked towards the macaroons area and…the tray was empty.

Wait, I thought I just saw them on the table! This can't be happening.

I looked around with searching eyes, longing for my missing macaroons. All I found was a tiny little boy popping some jellybeans into his mouth. He looked absolutely adorable in his button up shirt with black braces and black pants.

"Hi I'm Mary-Lynnette." I lowered myself to talk to him.

"I'm Timmy." He flashed me a toothy smile. "You are pretty. If I am old enough, I would marry you."

His blue eyes shined with adoration. I could feel myself melting into goo.

Timmy handed out his palm, a blue jellybean laid on it, "Jellybean?"

I shook my head. "No thanks. But do you know where all the macaroons went?" I added a smile.

Timmy tilted his head, rubbing his jaw as he gave it a thought. He popped a jellybean into his mouth. Then, his blue eyes lit up. Swiftly, he pointed at the person standing a few feet away.

"They disappeared into his mouth." Timmy said innocently. "He ate them all, I saw it. He wouldn't even share the last one with me." His lips turned into a frown. "Why is he so mean?" Timmy's eyes sparkled with tears.

I glared at the ash blonde. Ugh, must he bully a little innocent kid? He had a macaroon in his hand, and was about to put it into his mouth. Without a thought, I marched up to Ash with a burning fire in my eyes.

"Oh hey-

I grabbed hold of his tie and dragged him towards the candy table. Some people threw us confused looks. I didn't notice the stares as I was clouded with anger. I yanked my hand free when we reached where Timmy was.

Ash turned to him. "What did you say this time?" His voice had a demanding tone to it.

Timmy's eyes were glistening with tears again. "He is shouting at me again." He sniffed.

I smacked Ash back with my clutch, hard. Ash shifted his eyes from Timmy to me. "What was that for?"

"Stop bullying this poor little boy!" I half yelled at him. I tried my best to not yell.

Ash hands gripped my shoulders. "Don't believe whatever he says. He is not as innocent as he looks." Ash leaned closer. "He is evil." He muttered.

I flashed him an are-you-nuts-look. I burst into laughter. "Are you telling me a four year old kid is capable of being evil?" I pointed at Timmy. "Come on Ash, at least make your excuses more logical and realistic."

Ash groaned. "I am telling the truth. He is not even four! He is actually sixt— Ash paused.

"Is what?" I asked.

"Erm, he is actually six. Yeah six," Ash nodded his head. I rolled my eyeballs at his answer. So, he was just a few years older than four. Make no difference.

Ash continued, "Mare, listen to me; never ever trust this spawn of evil. He will tell pretty girls anything!"

_Wait, he thinks I am pretty?_

I tried not to focus too much on the 'pretty', because that was not the main point. But, it was sweet though.

"Whatever Ash, stop accusing Timmy, he wasn't the one that ate all the macaroons!" Crossing my arms, I sent a death glare at Ash.

Ash gaped. "Do you seriously believe this _kid_?" He beckoned and laughed in disbelief. "He was the one that ate all of it. I only got the last one!"

Then he turned to Timmy, "You are in serious trouble. Wait till I tell Thierry of what you did." Ash gripped onto the braces of Timmy's shirt.

I kicked Ash in the shin, which made him let out a cry. He released Timmy and I carried him in my arms.

"Stop doing that!" He growled, wincing in pain.

We must have caused a scene with our banter. Because the next thing I knew, Thierry and Rashel were heading our way, with Nathan not far behind.

"What's wrong?"Thierry asked, glancing between Ash and I.

Rashel's eyes widen at the sight of Timmy. "Timmy, did Ash bully you again?" I handed the little boy to her. "Its okay, Thierry will take care of that big bad bully." She cooed. That was the first time ever I heard Rashel cooed.

She then took him away.

Thierry pulled Ash to a side and began to talk in whispers. I couldn't make out what they were saying as they whispered really soft.

Nathan stood beside me, his lips in a grin. "What was that about?"

I explained the whole situation to him, including the more violent parts.

Nathan chuckled, "Well, I am with Ash on this one. I don't trust that little guy."

His answer surprised me. Not Nathan too.

However, Ash seemed to be pleased with Nathan's reply. And for the first time in the entire day, Ash fist bumped Nathan.

"See, even he agrees." Ash said proudly. I saw a bromance developing.

I ignored Ash. "Why not to trust him?" I asked Nathan.

He just smiled. "Well, let's just say staying in the same neighborhood with that kid reveals a lot about him." There was a mysterious tone in his sentence.

"Oh okay…still, I didn't even get to taste a single macaroon." I slump my shoulders.

"Well you can have mine."

I looked up and peered into those brown eyes and that lopsided grin, "Really?"

"Yeah sure, take it." Nathan placed the macaroon in my hand.

"Thank you!" I replied gratefully…and even gave him a hug.

For a moment there, if I didn't mistaken, I think I saw Ash glared at Nathan, deadly. Just like that, the bromance ended.

**OOOOOOO**

"Yes, I would like to announce that my son, Ash Redfern is engaged to this lovely Mary-Lynnette Carter." Ash's mom beamed happily.

A round of applause was heard, and the guests stared at us and gossiped. Some even came up to congratulate us. Everything was a blur to me. My heart was pounding quickly against my chest and I could feel the hitch in my throat.

Yup, I was not fond of being observed by a mass of people. Yup, I have stage fright.

I was glad that I was doing this with Ash. Having Ash next to me, was the only thing that kept me standing firm. Ash seemed alright, he was radiating of a cool demeanor.

Probably sensing my discomfort, obviously not his, Ash tilted his head slightly lower and turned his head towards me. His fingers laced into mine. His words came out in a whisper, but they were the best thing I heard so far.

"Let's get out of here." Those were his words.

Unable to speak, my head turned so that we were face to face. I nodded with plead in my eyes.

Gazing intensely into my eyes, his silvery green eyes held a softness to them, "Alright then, I know where we can go," Ash whispered to me.

Without even sparing a glance at the crowd, or a single word, Ash leaded me away from the stage.

But before that, I managed to catch those few words that slipped out from his mouth. His voice was smooth and I could almost hear the smirk in his voice…

"And maybe we can deal with the unfinished business we have dragged on for far too long."

A/N: **REVIEW IF YOU LOVE THE SEXY, PLAYFUL, SUGGESTIVE ASH.** :D I KNOW I DO. I was planning to make it longer, but I decided that this line was a good ending. So, I pushed the next part to the next chapter. LOVE YOU GUYS!


	28. Chapter 27: Sincerity and smiles

**A/N: NEW CHAPTER! I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT! AND CHECK OUT MY NEW STORY **_**DARKNESS MEET FIRE**_** about Jez and Morgead.**

**Chapter 27**

**Mary-Lynnette**

We arrived at a small wooden gate. The white paint was already chipping off, and green ivy grew, creeping on the gate and the high picket fence around it.

Ash opened the gate and beckoned for me to go in. He closed the gate behind us.

I gasped at my surrounding. It was long and small but absolutely breathtaking. Behind the high picket fence, an extraordinary garden was hidden within the walls. There was a long pathway, leading from the gate, all the way to the end where a garden swing stood, facing the gate. Over the pathway, there was a long wooden arbor. The vine of white grapes clung onto the arbor, and bunches of white grapes hung from the vines.

By the both sides, there were plants. Plants in planter boxes; plants hanging from railings, flowers bloom and trees grew tall. Next to the garden swing at the end, a small fountain with colorful fishes was located.

"Wow," I breathed as I took a seat on the swing. Glancing around I tried to take in as much beauty as I could and then my eyes landed on Ash.

Ash had a hand tucked in his pocket while he leaned against a pillar of the arbor. A small smile graced his lips and I noticed that he actually looked really good. I mean, yeah, he was good looking and all, but in that pose, that suit, and that smile on him. It was a killer.

"You should smile more." I blurted out randomly.

He shook his hand slightly and laughed. "I do smile, all the time."

"No, the smiles you always put on in public, they sometimes look…" I trailed off, looking for a less harsh word, "insincere somehow?"

"You meant fake that is." Ash replied.

I nodded, "well…yeah if you put it that way."

Ash plopped down on the swing next to me, our shoulders slightly brushing. His face was facing down, eyes straight on the ground. I searched his face for any signs of anger, but all I stumbled on was yet another smile.

"So, yeah," I spoke, trying to break the silence, "You should smile wholeheartedly, the ones that show your vulnerability and emotions you know."

He then looked up suddenly but not fully, his head twisted to the side to look at me. The smile was still on his lips. The proximity between us was really close, and a wave of nervousness swept through me.

"That is because those smiles are only reserved for you." He spoke with softness in his voice.

_Oh gosh, oh gosh, oh gosh_. I thought frantically.

_Why is he so sweet all of the sudden? And why do I always see a pink haze when we are so close?_

"Erm…" I mumbled. Laughing nervously, I backed up, making more space between us, "Is it going to rain?"

Ash gave me a weird look, "There are no grey clouds in the sky."

"Well, who knows for sure?" I shrugged nervously, "The water cycle happens every day. Evaporation of water to the air, then condensation happens, and when the clouds get so heavy and precipitation will-

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Ash calmed me down by touching my shoulder. "Calm down Mare, this is not a first grade science class."

I blushed, "Opps, sorry, I think I got carried away."

Ash whistled, "You sure did, I think if I let you continue on, you may even start sprouting random scientific facts." Smirk.

I licked my lips, "Hmm, that bad huh?"

"I think you are too stressed, relax, have a cupcake." Then he held out a cupcake. It was Red Velvet, my favorite.

"Where did you get that?" I questioned. I didn't even see him brought a cupcake in.

Ash had a twinkle in his eyes, "That's a secret."

"Thanks," I smiled. "And I am not stressed out."

"I was just messing with you," He grinned playfully. "And also I'm sorry for what happened earlier about the macaroons."

I almost forgot about that.

"Nah, it is okay, I should be the one apologizing." I admitted. "Hannah told me the whole thing."

Shock flashed through Ash's eyes, for a very few seconds and disappeared, "Oh really, what she say?"

"She told me that Timmy is actually not as innocent as he looks and she even told me some of the pranks he played on you guys."

Ash had a smug smile on his face. "See, I told you I was innocent."

I punched him on the arm; however I think I did it too hard or the wrong way... Because the next moment, I found myself to retract my fist and a pain shot through my fist.

"Oww," I winced, shaking my hand.

"Are you okay?" Ash quickly grabbed my hand, bringing it to his face as he examined it. His touches were feather light, as if he was afraid to injure it further.

"I'm fine," I clasped my other hand over his to calm him. "But I think it is going to bruise though."

Ash exhaled with a relieved sigh. I wasn't sure why was he so worried though, it was not like I was bleeding to death or something. And besides, we weren't even that fond of each other. Shouldn't he be happy that I accidently injure myself with my own foolishness? Also, it wasn't anything serious and he is already so worked up, I wonder if I should do something more reckless to see what reaction he might get.

"No," Ash protested, "don't you dare do that okay."

Wait, how did he know what was I planning in my head…or maybe he was just referring to my punch before?

"Okay, I won't." I replied with confusion.

Ash stared at me with a strong emotion in his eyes. "I'm serious; do not do anything stupid okay?" His voice had certain hardness to it. His tightness around my hands increased.

"Okay, I promise!" My voice grew louder and more confused.

The emotions in Ash's eyes then shifted as if he is having an inner battle with himself.

"Look, we may fight and argue a lot, but I know that maybe we care about each other's wellbeing too, but you need to calm down okay, I'm not going to be anything idiotic like feed myself to the sharks, smoke weed or something." I spoke, hoping I could calm him down.

Ash shook his head and let out a frustrated growl. "It is not just about that okay." He said with an exasperated sigh. "Dammit I don't just care about you, "our eyes met, "I…I…I…have romantic feelings for you okay!"

"Oh."

Ash laughed darkly, "I don't even know when it started. All I know is that in the start, I hate you for making me feel this way. You make me feel all vulnerable and plain weak. I never felt this way before. I can't sleep, I can't flirt with another girl without feeling guilty, and I can't even stare into the night sky without having you appearing in my thoughts. Do you know how exhausting is that? Not being able to do anything I want!"

Anger began to boil in me, and then he continued.

He was staring at his feet the whole time. "And then there were times that I feel the exact opposite. Even ever I see you I can't help to smile; I just can't help myself but to annoy you because you look so adorable when you are mad. Whenever I try to make myself to hate you, you just go along and do something extremely expected to make me like you. All I want to do most of the time is just to cuddle, pick flowers and kiss you. That is just unmanly. " He paused and smiled at the ground. "When we kissed, well, the feeling is just…extraordinary."

He finally turned his attention from the ground to my face, "So, you see, I am this messed up, because of you. I might hate it before, but I'm starting to think it is a good thing." He still smiled and there was tenderness in his eyes.

I was lost for words. His sudden confession made me all confused. I gathered my thoughts and took a deep breath.

"Ash, I don't really know what to say or how to respond to that. I am still not sure of my feelings and they are all jumbled up. I'm not denying that I am not attracted to you, but I don't think I can confirm them yet. They are still halfway there. Maybe with more time, I might actually fall in love with you. But for now, I can't make my decision." I confessed. "Do you get what I mean?"

Ash ran a hand through his ash blonde hair, "It is okay, Mare. I'm not going to force you or whatever. But you can't force me to stop treating you the way I want to." He grinned slyly, "And you can't stop me for pursuing you either.

**OOOOOO**

I fluttered my eyelids, and glanced around.

The view of the night sky was all I see. That means I am lying down. I expected my head to be lying on a hard cold surface, however, it felt warm and comfortable, with the smell of cinnamon. That means I am lying on Ash's lap.

I sat up abruptly, only to find Ash staring at me, humor in his eyes. His suit jacket was wrapped around my shoulders, which also meant why I didn't feel cold.

"You are awake." He said.

Sitting up on the swing, I said. "We need to get back to the party."

Ash raised his arm to look at his watch. "There is no need for that. The party ended a long time ago."

"How long have I been asleep?" I must have fallen asleep when Ash was rocking the swing earlier.

"About three hours."

I shrieked. "What? Ash, why didn't you wake me up?"

He just chuckled. "Because you look so peaceful, sleeping there. I didn't want to interrupt that." He added, "Besides, having you cuddle up next to me on my lap was too nice." He said with a half seductive half playful tone.

I rolled my eyes at him. And here I thought things were going to get awkward, however, nothing much changed actually. I was thankful for that.

"Can we go back now? I am getting hungry."

**OOOOO**

We arrived at the door of my bedroom. I had my back facing the door and Ash stood in front of me. I returned him his suit jacket earlier and he had it hung on his shoulder.

"So, I guess this is good night." Ash smiled crookedly.

I was ready to turn the doorknob, "Yeah, good night then."

Ash hands clamped around my shoulders, and pushed me flush against the door. He had a predatorily look in his eyes. Yet it held tenderness to it. One of his hands came up and pushed my fringe away from my eyes.

"Don't I at least get a good night kiss?" He said huskily with a smirk.

I swallowed, "Erm…"

He laughed. "I'm just kidding. But a kiss would be nice." He then pulled back slightly. "But a hug would do to."

His hands ran down my arms and circled around my waist. He had his head laid on the crook of my neck and I heard him took a deep breath. My arms automatically hugged him back.

Before releasing me, his lips pressed lightly against my jaw.

"Good night." He whispered into my ear.

As I shut the bedroom door behind me, I released the breath that I had been holding in. I closed my eyes as I leaned against the doorframe. Ugh, idiotic Ash for making me felt so confused.

I need to take a long bubble bath to cool myself down, I decided.

I walked to my dresser, planning to take off my accessories first before moving on to the bathroom…Only to find a brown paper bag on my table. A note was stuck onto the bag.

I peeled it off and flipped open the folded paper. In simple words, it wrote:

_I'm sorry._

_Ash_

Huh, I wondered what was in the bag.

When I peek into the bag, I felt a breath hitched in my throat.

_Oh gosh, he didn't_. I thought to myself, couldn't believe what I saw.

In the paper bag, there were more than a dozen of macaroons. And every one of them was a different color of a different flavor.

_When did he sneak it into my room? And, where did he find so many macaroons, after Timmy finished eating all of them at the party? _Unless…

He must have bought it especially for me.

**A/N: WHAT DO YOU GUYS FEEL ABOUT ASH's CONFESSION? LEAVE A REVIEW BELOW! **


	29. Chapter 28: Fire and Ice

**A/N: HEY GUYS, SORRY THAT IT TOOK A MONTH. I WAS HAVING MY EXAM TRIALS FOR THE PAST MONTH SO I COULDN'T WRITE. This is actually a longer chapter…I think. AND IT IS ALL IN ASH's POV. YAY. **

**PS: My real exams are about a month away from now and I might not get to update weekly. I'll try but please bear with me? This exam is really, really important. Like the type of exams that you graduate High school with and it determine whether you will manage to get a scholarship into College/Uni. So yeah. WISH ME LUCK. **

**Anyways, enjoy the chapter guys :D**

**Chapter 28**

**Ash Redfern**

**OOO**

After I bid Mary-Lynnette goodnight, I walked towards my door, head filled with thoughts. Even when the hot water began to hit my body, my mind was still busy thinking.

I guessed that my brain was too awesome and active.

As I carried on with my usual daily routine of erm, showering, my mind kept on replaying everything that happened today at the party, especially the good parts. And by that I meant the really really amazing ones- The ones that included a lot of body contact and lips…Her lips to be precise.

What, it wasn't my fault that I was being like a dude. And also, I was a hormonal teenager. Do not blame me for acting like a typical guy.

I mean, have you seen her? She looked freaking amazing today. It was hard enough for me not to just pounce on her and ravished her lips.

_Okay, maybe I am sounding a little too creepy_. I thought.

_But oh goddess, her lips_, I found myself fantasizing again. And when she ran her hands through my hair and gripped on them with her fingers...

_Shit. I needed a cold shower…Real bad._

I lowered the temperature of the water by turning off the heater. Within seconds, ice cold water surged.

I breathed out a relieved sigh. However my super brain would not stop thinking yet. My thoughts went back to my confession. And all the feelings I felt as I was confessing then came towards me like a huge wave. All i could think about was kissing and cuddling.

_Oh my goddess, I'm starting to act like a girl._ I realised. Shit, sooner or later i would be thinking that bunnies and kittens are cute.

_No, Ash Redfern drinks bunny blood for breakfast okay. He does not think bunnies are adorable_.

Damn you super brain, damn you.

And it was against the rules of manliness, to be thinking about sappy romantic things you want to do with a girl.

Rules of manliness clearly states: A guy should never be fantasizing about cuddling, slow kissing, picnicking or any girly activities. Boobs should only be his fantasy.

Yeah, the rules may make us guys sound like horny jerky teenagers, but they do have a point.

I had been surrounded by a house full of girls and i was turning into one of them. _Gasp the horror._ What I needed were some manly companions to so stupid crazy stuff with.

**OOO**

"We are gonna get drunk tonight!" I yelled on the top of my lungs as we pulled onto the road.

"Not too drunk, I still have to drive." Quinn replied, shaking his head slightly as if I had gone mad.

I ignored his action. Instead, I turned to the four guys sitting at the back. Two of them didn't look especially happy to be here.

"Guys, lighten up a bit, we are going to party, with hot girls!" I laughed.

James stared at me. "Dude, if you haven't realised, I have a girlfriend." he said with a matter of fact tone.

"So do us." Morgead spoke, pointing out all of the guys.

Quinn added. "And Rashel wasn't happy about dragging me out at this time of the night."

"Besides, aren't you already engaged?" Eric narrowed his eyes. "I don't think Mare or your parents would be glad about you going clubbing again."

I brushed his comment off. "Hey, let us just think of this as an early bachelor party." My eyes shone. "Think about all the crazy stuff we used to do. Don't you miss that?"

That made Quinn chuckled. "Oh yeah, remember the time we tricked Delos into stealing that red bra off old Mrs. Munsen's clothesline and he got chased by her and she threw her shoe at him?"

Everyone chorused in laugher, except for Delos.

"You told me that it has evil spells cast on it that turned her into an old lady. And if I stole it, the curse will break and she'll be young again." Delos huffed, crossing his arms with embarrassment.

We apologized. Well, I did since it was mostly my fault. It was my idea, but you had to admit it was pretty funny though. That was the first few days of Delos' arrival and he had no knowledge of the modern world yet. However after that incident, it taught him not to trust us easily.

"As fun as that sounds, i still think something is off." James stared at me, his eyes searching. "I think he is trying to hide or distract himself from something."

I rolled my eyes, "Don't be ridiculous cousin. I knew you are too much of a sappy romantic guy to do stuff that we are gonna do." I raised my eyebrow; a tease in my tone.

James glared, his eyes darkening. "At least I'm not a coward who does not want to admit his true intentions."

In the background, I could hear Morgead snickered, "Whoa…burn!" whilst the other guys chuckled.

I huffed at James smug tone. Maybe, he might be right, but Ash Redfern was not going to let his secret loose and confess that James guessed it right.

"Whatever dude, you don't have to go all wise and smart on me."

They just continued laughing.

**OOO**

With my jean clad legs swinging back and forth, I chuckled at Quinn's joke. We were sitting on a tree by the edge of a cliff, lights from the town shone below with the vast star filled sky above us; the crescent moon hung low.

Morgead whistled lowly. "Well the moon certainly looks massive tonight."

My head leaned back whilst I took a swig from my can. Unintentionally, the corners of my lips twitched and curved upwards at the thought that immediately passed through my mind like a shooting star.

I nodded in agreement, "Yup, and fine-looking." _Like me, and her._

Quinn sat on my other side, however he was absentminded and texting his soulmate.

Morgead scoffed_, more like sex-ting maybe_. I heard Morgead replied my thought.

I couldn't help but to laugh.

Delos, Eric and James were already passed out and dead tired. It was three in the morning after all. No, we did not go clubbing like what Eric said. Neither did we were in the company of girls. Unless, you count the cows we pushed over, or the mother bear that growled and barred her fangs and claws at us. Instead we did a bunch of crazy stuff that foolish, young males would do.

I threw my head sideways and looked into the car's open roof. Three of them were huddled up in the backseat…snoring.

"So is it true?" Morgead asked tentatively. "About what James said earlier?

Sighing, I said, "Well to be honest, I don't really know what is true anymore." I raised my can for another swig but realizing it was empty. Aiming, I flung the can; it fell into the trash bag below-perfectly.

"Do not give me that crap, Ash." Morgead handed me another can of coke. _What, vampires can like coke too. _"Tell me the truth."

Giving in, I heaved a frustrated sigh. "I don't know, maybe he was right okay." Running a hand through my hair, I admitted, "Fine, his prediction was absolutely freaking accurate. Happy?" My eyes were staring intensely into the distance the entire time.

From the corner of my eye, I saw Morgead's pupils widen, a small smile on his lips.

"Yes, I am happy." He spoke. Before I could interrupt, he continued, "Not for me, but for you."

"Oh and how is that supposed to make me happy?" I jeered. "I am messed up." …_emotionally_, I added silently.

"Don't you see? Ash Redfern is finally in love."

"Whoa, that is great news. Let's call in the whole world and celebrate." My words were dripping with sarcasm. "The first time I met her, she didn't look any special. She was pretty, but she wasn't so-gorgeous- that-I-am-a-supermodel. She was hot headed and stubborn. As I get to know her, she is actually a really passionate person." I confessed. "Now I always liked girls who are calm, cool, easily maintained and fine with everything I do. Comparing to them, she is like ten erupting volcanoes, bursting with fire and heat." I gestured with my hands. "She is sort of like vanilla. Not too bitter like dark chocolate, but not too sickly sweet like strawberries...Vanilla, just nice."

Morgead laughed at my description. I blamed my super brain. "That was a funny way to put it. You are dead either ways." He grinned. "Don't you know your most major weakness is attractive girls?"

I smirked. "Still, it is far better to freeze to death than to be burned to death."

"Now, now, now, that is where you are wrong." Morgead tsk-ed and shook his forefinger at me. He then said in a very wise voice, "Girls are like ice and fire. If the girl is cold, you would wrap yourself up in multiple layers and hide your true self. Now when you are faced with a girl with heat and warmth, you will strip off of all your layers and open up your true emotions and discover yourself."

I snickered, evidently amused. "The last part sounded really sexual."

Morgead narrowed his green eyes, glowering at me. "Stop being a hormonal ass and pay attention when I'm teaching you a life lesson."

I raised my hands in surrender. "Okay, okay fine. No jokes." My face changed to a serious one. "And I think you might be correct."

"Well, obviously." Morgead rolled his eyes, "_Duh_."

**OOO**

Click. The door creaked open. I tried my best not to make any loud sounds to avoid disturbing the rest. It was five in the morning when we got home. Quinn and I had to drag all the guys from the car back to their rooms. It was a tiring job.

Now, I stood outside my bedroom, ready to get in and just doze into the world of flying pillows and cushioned ground.

I sauntered tiredly towards my bed, noticeably exhausted. Flinging my shirt to a corner of my room, I practically jumped into my bed. I didn't on the lights as I walked in before since I was so worn out. So, I had to fumble around looking for my covers. I pulled it over myself and yawned.

I licked my lips and smiled with satisfaction. _My bed sure feels warmer tonight. Not to mention it smells real good. _I thought happily.

_Mmm, like vanilla. _

**A/N: YAY FOR ASH. LEAVE A REVIEW! GOOD NIGHT. HUGS AND COOKIES. X. **


	30. Chapter 29: Cinnamon and Vanilla

A/N: finally another chapter guys! I'm sorry for making you guys wait so long when my exams finished during 5Dec. Merry Christmas to all and Happy New Year. We survived 21/12/12. :D I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Fluff guaranteed! 3 x.

Chapter 29

It was a wonderful morning. The weather was balmy, the birds were singing, people were chilling by the pool... There was nothing that could ruin this perfe-

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

**OOO**

**Ash**

A few moments before...

Plop. Something warm and hard hit my face. The unknown object then continued to moved against my skin in random motions, pulling and pushing.

What the hell is that? I grumbled in my mind. It was probably the guys, messing with me. Raising my hand to my face, I grabbed the unknown object and pushed it away from my precious face. My face was too perfect to be ruined.

The annoying object then returned. It decided to poke, no stab, my eye. I mean it was closed, but still, it freaking hurts too.

"What the fu-" I grabbed hold of the object, which felt like a hand, and growled angrily as I sat up, hand raised, ready to punch that person in the face. However, my actions came to a screeching halt when I saw it. Not exactly it, more like her.

Strands of long hair peeked out from the sheets.

That person must had either heard me or felt my strong grasp on her hand, because the very next second she shot out from beneath the covers. Her head was down and I heard her mumbling under her breath and then slowly she turned her head towards me. Her eyes widen like round saucers and she stiffen.

The next thing I heard was her deafening scream, followed with a punch to my face.

**OOO**

**Mary-Lynnette**

_A few minutes earlier..._

I popped a macaroon in my mouth, savoring the taste of a piece of heaven. It was cola flavored. So far I had tasted a Mountain Dew flavored, Cotton candy flavored and Chocolate mint flavored.

And they tasted freaking good.

Seriously, where does Ash find all these amazing flavors that I once thought was impossible to be found in macaroons. So, maybe Ash is not that bad...

"Isn't it a wonderful morning?" Hannah sighed softly as she walked into the room, a smile lingering on her lips. Behind her, through the widely open glass doors, a few of them were chilling at the pool, enjoying the nice weather. An ideal way to enjoy summer.

Thierry came and hugged her from behind, "I completely agree. For once, everything is peaceful and quiet."

"Yeah..." They both sighed simultaneously in content.

I brought my eyes up and stared at the couple. They just looked so relaxed, which was a very uncommon expression for both of them. I pitied them a lot. Not only that they are in charged of so many crazy teenagers, they were considered teenagers as well. However, they seemed to be extremely mature for teenagers. It was like as if they have been living for more than a decade.

_Hmm, this place is getting more and more suspicious_, I thought.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Came a high pitched scream. I jumped slightly in my seat at the sudden scream. Thierry and Hannah merely sighed sadly. It was official, the few moments of peace they enjoyed was over. The drama was about to begin.

*xx*xx*

Thierry yanked the door open, as we trailed behind him, hearts beating rapidly. A trail of dripped water behind us. We squeezed through the door and tumbled into the room, only to find a furious blond releasing punches on a person hiding behind a pillow.

"What is going on in here?" Thierry asked firmly but with a worried edge to his voice.

Rashel rushed forward and tried to pull the blond away from hurting the other person further.

"Are you okay?" Rowan went towards the victim instead. While, the rest of us stood in a line observing the situation with curious eyes. I took a bite from my macaroon.

"This is getting interesting." Maggie mumbled beside me.

We nodded in unison. It certainly was. Then, Rowan pushed the pillow aside, revealing another angry blond. I almost choke on my macaroon. It was Ash.

He had a purplish bruise forming on his right cheek, and his right eye was slightly swollen. "What the hell was that for Jade?" He snarled at her.

"You were in my freaking bed, in my freaking room." She motioned with her hands. "Hello? It is self defense." Jade said with a matter of fact tone.

He laughed darkly. "I'm your brother."

"Which made it even creepier!" She fought back, then she paused as if something dawned on her. "Is it considered incest? Oh gosh."

"Eww, why would you even say that?" Ash shook his head in disgust. "Of course not, you bimbo."

"I'm not a bimbo!" Jade screeched, while she readied herself to lunge at Ash with her perfect manicured sharp nails. Thank goodness Rashel and Quinn were there to hold her back. Ash stuck out his tongue at her.

We were so focused on the matter that we did not hear the approaching footsteps until a sound of laugher came from the door. Ash's parents stood there, humor in their eyes. Apparently, they found their kids fighting amusing.

"Now, now kids, it is not like you guys never slept in the same bed before." Ash's mom laughed light heartedly. "Besides, you all use to bathe together! I have pictures!"

Ash and Jade groaned simultaneously, "Mom!"

"Oh shush." She waved it off airily. "Aren't they so adorable, dear?" She looked at her husband endearingly.

"Yes they are." He grinned. "We are off to the town. Behave kids."

They nodded obediently, but clearly unsatisfied. Still I had to admit that Ash looked adorable, sulking there like a little kid.

As soon as they disappeared through the main door...

"You are so dead Ash Redfern! You perverted sicko!" Jade yelled.

"Whatever, drama queen." Ash rolled his eyes. "I merely just walked into the wrong room, no big deal."

Jade huffed angrily. "Ahem, how could you? You room is on a different floor!"

"I miscounted the steps, so what? It was late!"

As they fought, our eyes darted from both of them, left to right, as though it was a badminton match.

"It is like a real life TV show." Eric spoke.

"This is better than those drama series you make me watch." James whispered to Poppy. Again we nodded in agreement.

"Can we give them some rocks to throw at each other?" Jez grinned evilly.

Yup, extremely entertaining indeed.

Now back to the fight...

"Well you should have open your eyes wider, you dumbass." Jade glared.

"Well you should not smell like Mary-Lynnette, butthead." Ash retaliated. He then froze at what he said. So did everyone. I felt my breath hitched in my throat.

"That is because I'm wearing her shirt." She was wearing one of my band tees. "They are comfortable." Jade lips twitched as she smirked. "You know what she smells like?" She grinned at me. "Looks like someone has a stalker."

Instantly, the attention was shifted from Jade and towards Ash and me instead. I didn't even know what I had a smell. And, Ash knew my smell? It was creepy yet endearing at the same time.

I glanced at Ash awkwardly, and he bit his lower lip nervously. To make the situation even awkward than it already was, Morgead the butthead spoke.

"And what does she smells like?" He asked teasingly.

Ash cleared his throat, obviously feeling awkward, however, his eyes never left mine. They continued to stare straight into mine. His gaze was so intense I couldn't help but to avert my eyes.

"Yeah, come on, we are curious." Poppy pleaded.

Ash sighed in defeat, and I brought my eyes back to his. "Like vanilla." His answer was clear and short. Then that ass dared to winked at me.

_Vanilla? That is interesting..._ I thought, heat rising to my cheeks.

"Ooo, and does Ash has a smell, Mare?" Kestrel smirked, as the rest erupted into laughter, even Thierry.

I glanced at Ash for support but instead he had a grin plastered on his face and curiosity in his gleaming eyes.

Hmph, that jerk. He was obviously enjoying this.

Glaring at him sideways, I mumbled under my breath, "Maybe." Soft but loud enough to be heard. My cheeks were burning hot at that moment. "Okay, I have to go bathe!" I announced on the top of my voice and dashed out.

Laughter rang throughout the whole house.

*XX*XX*

He was resting on the futon when I saw him later.

I just took a long shower and my hair was still dripping wet. The back of my shirt was practically half soaked. But I was too lazy to dry it properly or blow dry it.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" I plopped down on the floor next to him while I pressed an ice bag on his cheek. Ash winced at the sudden coldness but he grinned anyways.

"Well, I am feeling better now." He said smugly.

I applied more pressure on his bruise and Ash winced. "Okay, okay, sorry." Smile. He reached for my free hand and brushed his lips against my palm. "Thank you." I felt a shiver went through my spine. It was a good shiver.

Blushing, I grinned back. "You are welcome." I realized, his ash blond hair was even more tousled compared to usual and his eyes were hidden beneath the blond locks. He really needed a haircut. I voiced my thought with a small laugh.

Ash replied with equal laughter, "Well you need to dry yours." He twisted one of my clumped hair.

I shrugged my shoulders lightly. "I'm used to it."

Ash tsked at me, shaking his head slightly, "You will get a headache, Mare." He murmured while taking my hand with the ice bag off his cheek. He placed the ice bag on the table after he got up from the futon. He then held my hand in his and pulled me along with him.

"Where are we going?" I asked worriedly. "what about your bruise?"

Ash squeezed my hand softly, "I'm feeling much better." He had dragged me into his room. Pushing me onto the chair, Ash walked towards the table and took a hairdryer out the drawers. Soon enough, he was behind me, blow drying my hair. I repeat, Ash was blowing my hair, Ash Redfern. He was so sweet and nice recently, it was hard to accept that this was the same arrogant, egotistical Ash I knew.

We sat there for a while, enjoying the comfortable silence. I must admit, having his lean hands running through my hair was very relaxing and extremely nice.

"Thanks for the macaroons." I thanked him sincerely. "They were really nice."

"Well I am glad you liked them." Ash chuckled. "If I had known that you will like them so much I should have used them to blackmail you long ago." he joked.

"Say that again and I'll kick you in the shin everyday."

Ash laughed. "Then I'll just charm you with my amazing looks and chivalrous personality." Ash fingers continued to rub my temples.

"Whatever Ash." I rolled my eyes but still smiling. "So vanilla huh?"

"Yes vanilla." Ash came around from my back and leaned against the table, directly in front of me, my feet between his. He then leaned down slightly, a smile graced his lips. "So, what do I smell like?" he then slid my hair behind my ear and laid his hand on my cheek. I leaned into his hand, admitting that it felt very nice.

His eyes were warm and curious as they peered through his long lashes.

"Just don't laugh okay?"

"I promise I won't."

"Cinnamon."

"What?"

"You smell like cinnamon." I was aware that my face was red from embarrassment.

Ash tilted his head slightly, immersed in his thoughts. His eyes never left mine, nonetheless. The amount of eye contact recently scared me. His eyes were always so intense and they made me feel all fluttery and nervous.

"So?" I asked cautiously. Was he mad or insulted? Or what?

Ash smiled. "You are adorable."

I raised my eyebrow at him with confusion. "Wha-

Before I could complete my question, he had closed the gap between us and placed a chaste kiss on my lips. It was short and brief, nonetheless, it still had me breathless.

"You taste like vanilla." Ash grinned happily.

A/N: me loves sweet ash. 3 Leave a review! Will update soon! (: cookies for everyone. Hehe x.


	31. Chapter 30: Greens

A/N: NEW CHAPTER YAY! I have been reading more instead of writing, sorry about that! I have a new found love and hate for John Green. Anyways, enjoy! :

**Chapter 30**

**OOO**

**Mary-Lynnette**

I tapped my fingers lightly to the beat of the music, my head buried into my book. My headphones were on, Imagine Dragons' Night Visions album blasting loud. I had recently went to a book sale and bought myself the whole collection of John Green's books. And I must say they were really addictive. The book I was currently reading, and finishing, would be 'Looking for Alaska'.

Seriously, I hate John Green so much for putting all these emotions of mine into his stories, but then again, I can't seem to stop. His novels are like a 300 over pages long poem.

Completely absorbed into my book, I did not hear the sound of a chair pulled beside me, nor did I notice the presence of a person who was seated inches away from me. Well, at least, not until said person snatched the book away right between my fingertips.

Shocked, I glanced up and glared at the giggling thief whom I called my Aunt Katherine.

"How is my favorite niece doing?" She smiled and engulfed me into a bear hug.

"I am your only niece, Aunt Kat," I replied with a laugh, "Unless Mark is considered a female."

"Which we all know he is not," Mark spoke as he joined us at the table. I pulled him into a tight embrace.

"Okay, with all the hugs covered," Mark added when I released him, "Can we eat now? I am starving."

**XX**

As we ate, Aunt Kat could not stop talking about everything that is related to Ash. Mark disappeared as she started talking, smart boy. She asked about his according-to-her 'perfect' hair, she gushed about his good looks and how lucky I was, etcetera, etcetera. She even went dress hunting the other day and claimed that she found the perfect wedding dress. I was beyond overwhelmed, we haven't even graduated yet, and I was told that I have an option of choosing whether I want to be married or not, according to Ash's dad.

Then, Aunt Kat asked, "Where is your engagement ring?"

Taking a sip of the coffee, I replied, "I left it at home."

"Why?" She asked with a baffled expression. "If I was you, I would be wearing that massive rock around, showing it off."

Well, firstly, it is not that massive okay. It was just a simple ring. And secondly, why would I want to be wearing it around all the time, it is just embarrassing to be flaunting it everywhere I go. Imagine all the stares I would get from random people. People do not just get engaged at my age, okay. Besides, it just felt weird, you know, not to mention I would be reminded of my engagement to Ash, every time I look at my hands. I have enough of Ash already. So, right after the engagement party that day, I had left the ring, perfectly save in its box, stuffed in my drawers at the house.

I explained to her. She just laughed and said that I was being silly.

**xx**

"Are you sure you don't need a ride back?" Aunt Kat questioned. It was in the late afternoon and we were leaving the café after our bonding session.

I smiled, "No, it is okay, you still have to fetch Mark home and get back to work." I shooed them off with my hands. "Go. Shoo."

With a half teary eyed smile, Aunt Kat gave me another tight hug before getting into her car. I waved, bright smile plastered onto my face, as I watched the car drove off and disappear into the traffic.

_Damn, that was an emotional lunch_, I thought as I let out a sigh of relief. Glancing above, it was a perfectly nice day. The weather was just fine, the clouds were white and puffy and the breeze was cooling. An ideal summer afternoon, but I was too emotionally exhausted to enjoy it. And again, I blame John Green and Ash Redfern for putting me through such an emotional week.

I was about to head to the library when an arm snaked around my waist, pulling me closer towards a new warm body inches away from mine.

Speaking of the devil…

Ash grinned down at my baffled expression, before he pecked me lightly on the forehead.

"Hello there." He seemed to be in high spirits.

I stopped gaping like a fish and stumbled upon my words, "Ash? What are you doing here?"

He gave it a thought before shrugging his shoulders and smiled coyly. We walked down the pavement street, looking very much like a couple; however, I noticed, we were not heading for home.

I voiced my thoughts.

"We are going on an adventure." Ash responded lightheartedly as if it was the most natural and obvious answer. "Now no more questions." He squeezed my waist gently.

Surprisingly, I did not retaliate. Also I attempted not to think too much about it, but I kind of like the feeling of his hand around me.

Nevertheless, I didn't have the courage to tell him that.

**OOO**

**Ash Redfern**

"…_I kind of like the feeling of his hand around me."_ She thought. My heart rate increased, in a good way.

Okay, I know it was extremely creepy and immoral for me to read her thoughts without her consent, but I didn't mean to invade her privacy. It was the soulmate connection, opening her thoughts public to me. Then, again, I wasn't complaining. I knew I had an effect on her.

Ash Redfern constantly has an effect on girls.

Truth be told, I had been lingering around the town waiting for Mare while she has her lunch session with her aunt and brother. No, it wasn't stalker-ish. I was merely trying to make sure she was out of harm's way. I was not jealous that her aunt got to have a lunch date with her.

I was absolutely sure that she would turn down the offer her aunt made. She didn't like to trouble people, typical Mary-Lynnette. She needed to learn to accept others' assistance. So, I waited for her. Not stalk.

We continued walking, as I lead her to the secret location that I was sure that she would love.

"So where is this adventure at?" Mare attempted to ask as casually as possible. Though, I knew she was trying to figure out my plans.

"Somewhere that you never been before." I said in a mysterious tone.

Mary-Lynnette rolled her eyes, but her lips were upturned at the corners. "What, the male's bathroom?" She snorted.

"No, the place that we are going is much more terrifying and adventurous than that."

**OOO**

**Mary-Lynnette**

After a ten minute walk, we arrived at the fence that separates the woods and civilization. Behind that eight feet tall wired fence, was where the wilderness were. Ash must be crazy if he thought that I was going to climb over that thing.

I shot him a panicked look. "We are not going over there are we?"

He grinned back roguishly, "Yes, yes we are."

By then I was sure that my eyes were as wide as saucers and my mouth was wide open in a 'O'. Without delay, I backed away from the fence, shaking my head at Ash. While laughing nervously, I said, "No, no, no, no… no."

Ash stepped forward towards me and reached for my wrist, "Come on, why not?"

"I am not climbing over that thing okay."

Ash chuckled as if he heard a joke. "We are not climbing over the fence."

"Huh?"

I followed Ash's pointed hand to a bush. He walked over there and pushed the bush away, revealing an opening with a small path leading into the woods.

Obviously amused with my actions, Ash didn't fail to show it. "There is something called as a gate, you know."

"Shut up." I slapped him playfully on the shoulder.

**XX**

"We are here!" Ash announced gleefully after we walked in the woods for about ten minutes. The sky was painted in vivid colors when we arrived at Ash's secret place. However, there was nothing around except for a few trees and some rocks.

"Where is here exactly?" Confused, I asked.

He didn't reply my question, but instead he smiled and put a finger to his lips to silence me. Then, he pushed a rock to a side, to expose a hole behind it.

Soon enough we were in the deep dark cave. Thankfully, Ash had stashed a torch light somewhere between these walls because before long, the small cave was light up in a soft yellow hue. I realized Ash must have been here often, judging from the things he had here. The cave wasn't too huge, or too small, but it was big enough to fit two-to-three people.

Ash had placed some candle lit lamps in every turning corner of the cave. To the left, he had a few beanbags laid against the wall. On the other side, Ash had some books on shelves that were stuck on the walls. A few boxes were placed at the back, inside was a stash of cookies and dry food, with some beer, liquor and shots glasses as well.

I shot Ash a raised eyebrow; he shrugged and took a bite of a chocolate bar.

"How did you discover this place?" I asked, getting myself a candy bar.

"It was by accident, really." Ash replied. "When I first got here, I was so pissed off at my dad, at everyone. So one night, I went out to, um," He paused to think, "to clear my mind, even though I knew it was going to rain soon. But then I didn't care because I was so mad and I need to get away. When it started raining, I was looking for shelter and I found this place, came back after that and furnished the place." Ash smiled, his eyes formed tiny crescents. "If I hadn't slow down to tie my shoelaces, I wouldn't have discovered the crack between the rocks." He added. "From then on, it seemed like the perfect getaway place."

"Wow."

Ash was sitting on the beanbag while his eyes continued to follow my movements around the cave. We didn't talk much, we didn't have to actually. The silence was comfortable. I picked up a book from the shelves noticing that it was a romance novel. It stuck out like a sore thumb from all the other books that were made up by some biographies, some classics and a mixture of other genres.

I was quite shocked to find a romance novel between those others.

"I enjoy my fair share of romance novels." Ash spoke with a matter-of-fact tone.

Turning around to meet his face, I smiled. "I am just surprised that Ash Redfern actually reads. The romance novel was just another addition to the shocker."

"Just because I am a young, good looking, sought after male doesn't mean I don't enjoy the art of reading." Ash smirked. "Besides, the ladies dig it."

Plopping down on the beanbag next to him, I rolled my eyes, "Whatever, Romeo."

Ash scrunched his nose and shook his head distastefully. "Not that love struck sap. Truthfully, he looked extremely adorable when he did that.

"Why? He is extremely romantic."

"He died. And he not badass enough to be compared to me." Ash retorted.

_Boys and their ego, _I rolled my eyes mentally. I decided not to pursue with that topic, in case we start fighting again like usual.

Ash seemed to agree because of what he said next. "You know, I never brought anyone here before. You are the first." He flashed a lopsided shy grin.

I would be lying if I said that I wasn't touched, and my heart didn't flutter.

"Well I am flattered." Grinning back, I answered. "So, tell me more about your adventures in this secret place of yours."

A/N: I hope you guys liked it and reviews would be deeply appreciated! We have cookies! Love you guys. x.


End file.
